All I Need
by StephAliC
Summary: La fille d'Hermione entre à Poudlard avec un secret et un espoir : le secret de ce qu'est devenue sa mère, dont personne ne savait qu'elle avait un enfant et l'espoir de trouver enfin qui était son père. Le soutien de ses amis sera important. OC DHR
1. Prologue

**Bonjour, bonjour ! **

**Voici ma nouvelle fiction, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. J'ai eu cette idée en même temps que TLW et donc je suis contente d'avoir pu enfin la développer. J'en suis déjà au chapitre 10 dans l'écriture, mais comme pour True Love Way, je posterais une fois par semaine jusqu'à ce que je l'aie fini et là j'accélérais la cadence à deux fois par semaine. **

**Rating T… pour quelques chapitres qui seront un peu plus durs, je préfère prévenir d'avance !**

**Résumé :**** la fille d'Hermione entre en 6ème année à Poudlard après un transfert avec un secret et un espoir. Le secret de ce qu'est devenue sa mère, dont personne ne savait qu'elle avait un enfant et l'espoir de trouver enfin qui était son père. Heureusement, ses amis sont là pour la soutenir… OC sur fond… dois-je vraiment le dire ? xD**

**Cela peut paraitre commun mais je pense que la façon de traiter et l'histoire dans le fond est originale – du moins, je l'espère ! Et le titre, c'est une chanson de Tom Felton, j'aime bien trouver mes titres grâce à des titres de chansons… **

**Disclaimer ****: tout appartient à JKR… merci à elle !**

**Court prologue pour se mettre dans le bain !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Prologue**

_Angleterre, Manoir Malefoy, 1999_

La nuit était froide et grise, et pourtant, dans son cœur, brillait une lueur d'espoir, plus vive que jamais depuis qu'elle était enfermée ici. Elle ne savait même plus depuis quand elle était prisonnière des Mangemorts. Des jours ? Des semaines ? Des mois ? Elle ne saurait le dire, cela lui avait paru tellement long. Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui, ce sera la fin de ce calvaire. Elle allait retrouver sa famille, ses amis. Harry. Ron. Elle espérait de tout cœur qu'ils aillent bien, qu'ils ne l'avaient pas cru morte… elle ne savait pas si les Mangemorts leur avaient dit qu'elle était prisonnière ou les avaient lancé sur une autre piste…

Appuyée contre son sauveur, elle marchait douloureusement le long des couloirs. Bien sûr, elle allait beaucoup mieux depuis qu' « ils » s'étaient occupés d'elle et elle ne pourrait jamais les remercier comme elle le devait. Elle aurait aimé pourtant mais même cela aurait été trop dangereux. Elle risquait de les mettre en danger et elle ne le voulait pour rien au monde, pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient fait pour elle.

Elle jeta un regard en arrière, vers ce cachot qui avait été sa prison pendant un long moment. Cachot qui portait bien son nom : un matelas usé et des chaines… Voilà ce qui avait été son quotidien pendant ces semaines d'emprisonnement. Et pourtant elle y avait connu quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais connu, qu'elle n'aurait pu imaginer et elle avait une impression… un peu morbide, une impression qu'elle ne connaitrait plus jamais ce sentiment.

-Tu es prête ? Fit son sauveur près de son oreille. Je vais transplaner…

-Oui, murmura-t-elle, je… je suis prête.

-Tu ne regrettes rien ? Demanda-t-il tout de même, une lueur d'inquiétude dans ses yeux.

La jeune femme, qui ne devait pas avoir plus de vingt ans, releva la tête et son sauveur revit enfin celle qu'il avait connu, un regard déterminé, plein de volonté, brillant de cette étincelle de courage qui la caractérisait tant.

-Je ne regretterais rien, promit-elle avec, pourtant, un pincement d'angoisse.

-Bien, accroche-toi.

Dernier regard vers ce cachot… aucun regret, elle se l'était promis. Etant restée plus d'une heure à réfléchir à ce problème auquel elle n'aurait jamais cru devoir faire face, elle avait pris cette décision. Il le fallait, pour lui, pour le remercier de ce qu'il avait fait pour elle, pour les risques qu'il avait encourus pour elle. Il était temps de partir… dans quelques jours, la potion mis au point pour contrer celle qu'elle avait pris pour lutter contre le _veritaserum_ serait prête et elle serait plus vulnérable que jamais. Elle serait destinée à mourir.

Elle croisa alors « son » regard, toujours inquiet avec une autre étincelle qu'elle ne comprit pas mais qui la mit mal à l'aise. Elle s'accrocha alors à lui, se laissant un peu plus portée, épuisée par ses quelques pas… les premiers depuis des semaines.

En ressentant l'étreinte de la jeune sorcière, il transplana.

**Court prologue pour se mettre dans le bain, j'espère que cela vous semble prometteur !**

_**Review pliiiz**_


	2. Chapter 1

**Bonjour, bonjour ! **

**Voici le 1er chapitre, on entre doucement dans l'histoire…**

**Rating T… pour quelques chapitres qui seront un peu plus durs, je préfère prévenir d'avance !**

**Résumé :**** la fille d'Hermione entre en 6ème année à Poudlard après un transfert avec un secret et un espoir. Le secret de ce qu'est devenue sa mère, dont personne ne savait qu'elle avait un enfant et l'espoir de trouver enfin qui était son père. Heureusement, ses amis sont là pour la soutenir… OC sur fond… dois-je vraiment le dire ? xD**

**Disclaimer ****: tout appartient à JKR… merci à elle !**

_**Edit :**_** je republie la fanfic avec des corrections orthographiques, grammaticales et lexicales par **blOody-Dirk **dont je vous conseille la lecture !**

**Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 1 – Intégration

_Angleterre, Poudlard, septembre 2015_

Voilà, elle était arrivée. Elle n'osait y croire. Elle était devant Poudlard. Mieux. A Poudlard. Elle avait toujours rêvé de faire ses études en Angleterre, là où sa mère avait fait les siennes. Elle adorait l'Australie, où elle avait vécu ses seize premières années mais Poudlard l'avait toujours fasciné. Et, devant ce château au milieu de la lande anglaise, elle se sentait à sa place. Le paysage était réellement magnifique. Si la nuit avait pu rendre ce paysage angoissant, Joy l'aurait trouvé majestueux.

Dans la calèche qui l'amenait à Poudlard avec les autres « nouveaux », elle regardait le château s'approcher. Joy était rassurée de savoir qu'elle ne serait pas la seule nouvelle d'années supérieures. C'était rare qu'un sorcier ou une sorcière change d'école en milieu de cycle. Ils n'étaient que cinq. Deux troisièmes années, un quatrième, une cinquième et une sixième… elle. Elle n'aimait pas spécialement attirer l'attention mais elle n'aurait pas le choix et devrait se poster devant toute l'école pour mettre un chapeau sur sa tête qui décidera de sa future maison. L'horreur. De plus, on l'avait prévenu que le nom de sa mère représentait encore quelque chose chez eux. Alors qu'en Australie, personne ne s'en souciait vraiment. Enfin, heureusement, elle connaissait du monde à Poudlard, elle ne serait pas totalement perdue. Encore faudrait-il qu'elle tombe dans leur maison…

La voiture s'arrêta et ils descendirent. Joy sentit son cœur s'accélérer et essaya de prendre une respiration normale. Elle attendit près de la porte avec les premières années et rentra à leur suite. Tout aussi ébahie qu'eux par la grandeur de la Grande Salle, par le plafond magique, elle eut néanmoins la maitrise de ne pas rester bouche bée. Vu qu'elle était la plus âgée, Joy passa la dernière, cherchant du regard ses amis. Mais il y avait trop de monde et elle n'aimait pas tous ses regards sur elle. Enfin, le nouveau directeur adjoint Neville Londubat, un ami de sa mère, appela son nom. Il lui fit un clin d'œil rassurant et elle se sentit un peu mieux.

-Joy Granger.

Comme Kat le lui avait expliqué un silence pesant se fit avant que les murmures ne reprennent à toute allure. Elle en saisit certains alors qu'elle montait tranquillement les marches et prenait fermement le chapeau. « Granger ? Comme Hermione Granger ? » « La fille de Granger ? La célèbre Granger ? ». Elle s'intéressa ensuite à ce que le choixpeau lui disait « Hum, intéressant… joli mélange, qui l'aurait cru ? » «N'est ce pas ? » lui souffla-t-elle, un sourire aux lèvres. « Tu as les qualités de deux grandes maisons, de tes deux parents » Joy reprit son souffle, un peu troublée, ses parents ? « … mais GRYFFONDOR ! »

Sous les applaudissements, Joy, le sourire aux lèvres, redescendit les marches et rejoignit ses amis qui lui avaient gardé une place et qui lui faisaient de grands signes de la main.

-Ouf ! Fit-elle en s'asseyant, je ne suis pas sûre que ma mère s'en serait remise si j'étais allée ailleurs ! Ils sont obligés de me regarder ?

-Relax, Joy, lança Kat, c'est normal… peu de gens savaient qu'Hermione… enfin, tu sais.

-Hum, n'empêche, ils sont drôlement malpolis de me fixer comme ça ! Répliqua-t-elle en leur lançant un regard meurtrier.

La directrice McGonnagall se leva à ce moment là et le silence retomba sur la salle. Elle fit un bref discours de bienvenue et leur souhaita un bon appétit. Tournant le dos aux autres tables, Joy croisa le regard de Nate et sourit. Elle était heureuse de les retrouver. Lui, Nate Weasley mais aussi ses deux cousins, Jamie et Kat Potter. Les enfants du « trio d'Or » comme disait Molly Weasley… et ils en étaient un peu leur réplique exacte. Elles les connaissaient depuis toujours et même s'ils ne s'étaient jamais beaucoup vu, ils étaient liés, au moins de par leur parents. En face d'elle, Nate Weasley, le fils de Ron Weasley et de Lavande Brown, était aussi roux que son père, bien que plus foncé et des yeux aussi bleus, avec un charme décontracté qui devait faire craquer bien des filles. A ses côtés, son meilleur ami et cousin : Jamie Potter, fils du célèbre Harry Potter et de Ginny Weasley. Il était à l'image de son père, brun, l'air non peigné et désinvolte, avec le regard chocolat de sa mère. Kat, elle, était une réplique parfaite de Ginny avec les yeux de son père. Un joli mélange.

-Ton école ne va pas trop te manquer ? Demanda Kat, pour la dixième fois depuis qu'elle était arrivée en Angleterre.

Joy rit un peu de la question. Elle était arrivée d'Australie il y a dix jours et Kat s'inquiétait un peu de sa solitude.

-Un petit peu mais je suis contente d'entrer à Poudlard, là où a été ma mère, tu sais… ça me fait quelque chose ! Ce qui va surtout me manquer, c'est la chaleur je crois, il fait trop froid ici ! Fit-elle, ce qui fit rire tout le monde.

Deux heures plus tard, elle se retrouvait dans son lit, dans sa nouvelle chambre qu'elle partageait avec Kat et trois autres filles de son année, Jenny, Tina et Maylis. Tina et Jenny auraient voulu lui poser quelques questions mais Kat les avait sérieusement rembarré, ce dont Joy la remerciait vraiment. Elle n'avait pas envie de parler de sa mère… mais une forte envie de tout lui raconter, comme d'habitude. Elle prit un parchemin et sa plume et se mit à écrire.

_Maman !_

_Ca y est, je suis à Poudlard. Tu arrives à y croire toi ? On n'y aurait jamais pensé mais il faut dire qu'on le souhaitait toutes les deux, non ? En tout cas, c'est merveilleux. A part le froid et la pluie qui m'ont accueilli, comme pour mes premiers jours en Angleterre, le décor est magnifique. Le château est super et confortable. J'aime déjà ma chambre et la salle commune. Ah, au fait je suis à Gryffondor bien sûr ! Le choixpeau m'a fait une réflexion bizarre, il a l'air de savoir qui est mon père, étonnant, non ?_

_Sinon, j'ai hâte de voir mon emploi du temps et de rencontrer les professeurs. De vraiment commencer mon année. Bien sûr, l'Australie me manque mais je ne suis pas seule ici, j'ai Kat, je partage heureusement sa chambre. Et puis Nate et Jamie sont là aussi et on aura des cours ensemble, du moins avec Nate puisque Jamie est en 7ème… donc, de ce côté-là, ça ne me fait pas trop peur !_

_Je te laisse, je t'avouerais que je suis assez fatiguée ! Je t'écrirais plus longuement demain, après ma première journée._

_Je t'aime_

_Joy_

Après une bonne nuit de sommeil, Joy se leva et se prépara, enfilant l'uniforme de l'école, jupe, chemise et cape… et bien sûr, la cravate rouge et or. Elle avait prise celle de sa mère, pour la sentir un peu avec elle aujourd'hui. Elle resta quelques minutes devant le miroir pensant qu'elle aurait aimé la présence de sa mère auprès d'elle pourtant elle refoula ses larmes et descendit déjeuner avec Kat. Elles retrouvèrent les garçons, déjà attablés, en train de feuilleter leur emploi du temps.

-Y a le votre, expliqua Nate en leur montrant leur place.

-Merci ! Oh, je commence par runes, trop compliqué pour le lundi matin, ronchonna Kat.

-Moi aussi ! S'exclama Joy, le sourire aux lèvres. Et arithmancie après. Après-midi potion. J'aime bien les potions.

-Ouais, bah attends de rencontrer le prof, grommela Jamie, tu aimeras moins.

Haussant les épaules, Joy se leva et suivit Kat en cours de Runes tandis que les garçons allaient dans le leur, Divination pour Nate et Métamorphose pour Jamie. Les deux cours de la matinée se passèrent très bien. Joy avait eu de bonnes notes aux BUSE de son école en Australie et les profs étaient très sympas avec elle. Elles retrouvèrent les garçons et d'autres amis à eux – dont il lui était encore impossible de se souvenir de tous leurs prénoms – pour manger et se prépara à aller en potion, sa matière préférée. Elle sentit une certaine appréhension, se demandant pourquoi Jamie n'aimait pas le prof. Celui-ci était déjà là, néanmoins il ne leva pas la tête en les entendant rentrer et Joy s'assit entre Nate et Kat.

-Alors, pourquoi Jamie ne l'aime pas ? Chuchota-t-elle.

-C'est lui qui nous aime pas, riposta Nate, tu verras pourquoi…

Les élèves étant entrés, il se leva et les salua. Joy restait attentive, ayant hâte de commencer.

-Bonjour à tous ! Bravo à ceux qui sont encore là et qui ont eu assez de BUSE pour être acceptés à ce cours. On va commen…

Son regard s'arrêta sur Joy et elle le vit froncer les sourcils.

-Une nouvelle élève ? Miss… ?

-Granger. Joy Granger, répondit-elle avec assurance.

Un silence se fit. Joy se tortilla, mal à l'aise sous le regard inquisiteur du prof.

-La fille de… d'Hermione Granger ? Demanda-t-il alors.

-Oui, répondit-elle, gênée.

-Je ne savais pas… murmura-t-il. Bref, voyons voir si vous avez oublié quelque chose avec une potion d'euphorie. Allez-y !

D'un coup de baguette, il inscrivit les ingrédients au tableau et tous se mirent à faire la potion. Joy était un peu surprise de la réaction du professeur. Il devait avoir l'âge de sa mère, ou pas loin. Se connaissaient-ils ? Elle reprit son emploi du temps pour jeter un œil au nom du professeur : D. Malefoy. Non, elle ne connaissait pas… A part si… la famille de mangemort Malefoy ? Ne voulant pas rater sa potion, elle se concentra pour qu'elle soit parfaite malgré toutes les questions qu'elle se posait déjà sur son nouveau professeur.

Drago Malefoy, lui, passait entre les tables pour voir l'avancée de ses élèves avant de venir se rassoir à son bureau, où son regard se porta sur la fille de Granger. Il ne savait pas qu'elle avait eu une fille, surtout pas de cet âge. Après la guerre, elle avait littéralement disparu et il ne l'avait jamais revu, pas qu'il s'en souciât particulièrement mais il avait toujours croisé Potter ou Weasley à une soirée ou à des évènements. Elle, jamais. Sa fille ne lui ressemblait pas beaucoup. Elle était blonde, d'un blond cendré. Le visage était peut-être semblable… elle leva soudain les yeux sur lui, des yeux gris un peu surpris et il détourna le regard, un peu gêné. A la fin du cours, il posa quelques questions sur la potion et il sourit en voyant la main de Joy se lever, pas si vite que celle de sa mère du moins, un peu plus hésitante, mais tout aussi intelligente. Sa potion était parfaite.

-Et bien, Scorpius va avoir de la concurrence cette année, lança Drago en souriant. Vous pouvez sortir.

-C'est son fils… Scorpius, souffla Nate quand ils furent dans le couloir.

-Ah oui ? J'ai pas fais attention lui, avoua Joy, heureuse d'avoir eu un petit mot à la fin du cours. Alors, pourquoi il ne vous aime pas ?

-Et bien, c'est Malefoy. Drago Malefoy… l'ennemi de nos parents, ajouta Nate, les sourcils froncés. Hermione ne t'a jamais parlé de lui ? A l'école, ils étaient ennemis, nos parents, Malefoy et les Serpentard…

-Oh, non elle ne m'en a jamais parlé… c'est… est-ce qu'il est de la famille des Mangemorts ?

-Hum oui… mais on n'en parle pas trop… il est respecté maintenant… je t'expliquerai plus tard.

-D'accord… Et il t'en veut encore pour ça ? Il m'a l'air bien pourtant ! J'ai bien aimé son cours.

-Humph… on verra bien !

-Tu dois trop ressembler à ton père, je ne ressemble pas trop à ma mère, ça devrait aller ! Rigola Joy en poussant un peu Nate. Alors, que faites-vous quand vous n'avez rien à faire ?

-On va se promener dans le parc ? Proposa Kat.

-On va plutôt s'entrainer au quidditch, coupa Nate, c'est Jamie le capitaine cette année, autant qu'il se montre à la hauteur ! Tu joues au quidditch, Joy ?

-Je ne crois pas non ! Ce n'est pas trop mon truc.

-Kat ?

-Vas-y si tu veux, proposa Joy, je vais aller à la bibliothèque, j'ai envie de découvrir cet endroit…

-Tu es sûre ?

-Mais oui, filez !

Joy se sépara de ses amis et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque en souriant. Sa première journée s'était vraiment bien passée, elle était plutôt sereine pour son année. Il fallait qu'elle y croie. Certains professeurs avaient été ceux de sa mère et ils avaient été gentils avec elle. Bien sur, elle ne voulait pas de favoritisme mais elle savait ce qu'elle valait. Son cours de potions lui avait plu et elle en était heureuse puisque c'était sa matière préférée.

Elle prit une courte respiration avant de rentrer dans la bibliothèque, le sanctuaire de sa mère. Elles avaient toujours partagé la passion des livres et sa mère lui avait souvent parlé de la bibliothèque de Poudlard, lieu qu'elle avait longuement fréquenté. Joy comprit pourquoi en y en entrant. De longs couloirs avec de nombreuses étagères et des milliers de livres, elle était plus grande que celle de son école en Australie, elle l'aurait juré.

Elle passa la fin de l'après-midi à se promener entre les rayonnages, à lire quelques pages des livres et elle emprunta tout ce qu'elle pouvait. Elle croisa également son amie Lysander Londubat, fille de Luna Lovegood et Neville Londubat, des amis de sa mère. Lysander était à Serdaigle en 5ème année. Joy l'aimait beaucoup. Passer du temps avec elle était toujours un réel plaisir. Quand elle rentra dans la salle commune, elle retrouva Nate qui feuilletait un magazine et elle s'assit près de lui.

-Tu lis quoi ? demanda-t-elle.

-Un magazine sur le quidditch. La bibliothèque t'a plu ?

- Un paradis ! Dit-elle en prenant un livre.

Ils lurent quelques instants sans rien dire jusqu'à ce que Jamie les rejoigne. Il s'installa dans le fauteuil en face d'eux et leur lança un sourire. Joy se tortilla, continuant de se concentrer comme elle le pouvait sur son livre. Elle ne savait pas ce qui lui prenait mais depuis son retour en Angleterre, Jamie la rendait nerveuse d'un regard ou d'un sourire et elle n'aimait pas trop ça, surtout qu'il avait l'air de savoir ce qu'il lui faisait, ce qui était encore plus horripilant. Kat les rejoignit et coupa court à ses tergiversations ce dont Joy la remercia intérieurement ! Les amis de Jamie le rejoignirent et une grande conversation commença à laquelle elle participa peu. Elle préférait écouter, du moins pour le moment.

-Alors Joy, ça fait quoi d'être la fille de la grande Hermione Granger, demanda Maelys, une de ses camarades de chambre.

-Oh et bien, ça change pas grand-chose au quotidien… répondit Joy en rougissant un peu d'être soudain le centre de l'attention. Juste une grande fierté quand on comprend ce qu'elle a fait.

-Et tu es aussi intelligente ou ce n'est pas héréditaire ? Demanda une petite brune, sarcastique.

-Joy est supeeer intelligente, intervint Nate en passant le bras autour de ses épaules, il faudrait voir ce qu'elle sait déjà faire !

Joy se détendit un peu et écouta Nate raconter des anecdotes de leur enfance jusqu'à ce qu'ils se décident à descendre diner. Elle sentit l'animosité de la brunette et se confia à Kat lorsqu'elles se retrouvèrent dans leur chambre après le diner.

-Oh, c'est Joan, elle en pince pour Nate. Alors je suppose qu'elle te teste pour voir si tu lui plais… à Nate, je précise.

-Oh… ben elle n'a pas à s'en faire !

-Laisse tomber, elle est idiote. Et on dirait que la 6ème année sonne le début des hormones en puissance, enfin déjà l'année dernière, les couples ont commencé.

-Ah ? Dis-moi tout ?

Joy avait lancé ça sur le ton de la taquinerie et elle fut surprise de voir son amie rougir.

-Kat ? Insista-t-elle.

-Euh, je file à la douche ! Fit celle-ci enfonçant dans la sale de bain sous le regard étonné de son amie.

Surprise, Joy s'assit sur son lit et en profita pour écrire une nouvelle lettre à sa mère.

_Maman !_

_Première journée de finie et je me sens presque chez moi. Il faut dire qu'avec Kat, Nate et Jamie, cela est facile. Ils sont adorables et je me sens bien avec eux. Les cours sont passionnants, j'ai adoré l'arithmancie et les runes et surtout potions, ma matière préférée, comme tu le sais. Et je crois que le professeur te connait, c'estle Pr. Malefoy. Nate m'a dit que vous étiez à Poudlard en même temps et que vous ne vous aimiez pas beaucoup __mais__ tu ne m'en as jamais parlé je crois, cela ne devait être pas être très important. Malgré tout je l'ai trouvé très gentil et très bon prof, et il a dit que j'étais douée alors je suis contente ! Ca parait futile écrit comme ça… mais qu'importe !_

_Une copine de Nate est jalouse, c'est assez drôle… elle croit possible que Nate et moi… gnn.. rien que d'y penser ! J'ai croisé Lys aussi, mais puisqu'elle est à Serdaigle, on ne se verra peut être pas beaucoup !_

_J'entends Kat sortir de la douche, c'est à mon tour._

_Tu me manques._

_Je t'aime_

_Joy_

_**Review pliiiz**_


	3. Chapter 2

**Bonjour, bonjour ! **

**Et bien, juste une review… vous me faites déprimer sérieusement là, c'était si mauvais ? Bon il ne se passe pas grand-chose, j'avoue, c'est l'installation de l'histoire tout de même… Merci ****Avya ****en tout cas !**

**Voici le chapitre 2… découverte un peu plus des personnages… j'espère que vous aimerez, une petite review, c'est pas bien long à écrire… si ? Je sais que non, en tant que lectrice, j'en poste plein alors… sivouplé**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Disclaimer ****: tout appartient à JKR… merci à elle !**

**Chapitre 2 – Premiers pas **

Deux semaines passèrent sans que Joy ne s'en rende compte. Les cours étaient passionnants, les professeurs très intéressants et Joy se sentait chez elle. Bien sur, ses amis d'Australie lui manquaient mais Kat, Nate et Jamie comblaient les manques. Sa mère lui manquait aussi horriblement, elle avait pourtant l'habitude en Australie, de ne pas la voir si souvent même si les règles étaient moins stricts qu'ici. Mais dans ce nouvel environnement…elle s'avouait avoir besoin de sa mère. Surtout dans ses circonstances…

Dans la bibliothèque, elle révisait seule, Kat devant jouer son rôle de préfète et Nate étant en divination. Elle croisa le regard d'un autre élève assis en face d'elle, quelques tables plus loin. Scorpius Malefoy, fils de son professeur de potion, son rival en cours si l'on pouvait dire. Elle sourit légèrement avant de replonger dans son bouquin. Elle voulait finir son devoir de potions avant le week-end.

-Tu as déjà terminé ton devoir ?

La voix la fit sursauter, Scorpius s'était rapproché. Il était appuyé contre la table, nonchalant, un peu comme Jamie ce qui la fit sourire intérieurement sachant combien les deux garçons se détestaient.

-Oui, je viens de mettre le point final.

-Tu penses pouvoir me doubler en potions ?

-Je le pense, en effet !

Scorpius sourit et elle le lui rendit. Elle avait entendu, dans la salle commune des gryffondors, des propos acerbes envers lui mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi, il avait l'air très sympa. Par contre, elle comprenait que les filles le trouvent « canon », avec son regard bleu et ses cheveux blonds, il était littéralement à tomber.

-Ta mère était forte en potions ?

-Elle était forte en tout, en fait ! Je te demande pas d'où ça te vient, toi, cela parait évident.

-Merci de ne pas sous entendre que je ne suis bon que parce que mon père est le prof.

-Non, ce n'est pas ça… Il n'a pas l'air commode… même si...enfin il est très gentil mais il n'a pas l'air du genre à favoriser qui que ce soit, bredouilla Joy, soudain gênée.

-Il ne l'est pas… du genre à favoriser. Mais bizarrement, il t'aime bien. Il…

-Malefoy !

Joy sursautant en entendant cette voix menaçante et fut surprise de voir Jamie arriver l'air furieux et encre plus quand elle vit Scorpius, le visage fermé alors qu'il avait été si détendu avec elle.

-Potter, lâcha-t-il avec dédain.

Joy hésita, surprise de la réaction des deux garçons, entre le rire et l'énervement.

-Ca va Joy ? Demanda Jamie

-Oui, on parlait jute de notre cours de potions.

-Okay… dit-il d'un ton froid. Allez viens, on va manger.

Joy haussa un sourcil, surprise du ton de Jamie. Il lui donnait un ordre ? Elle hésita. Dire non, c'était vexé Jamie, faire « gagner » Scorpius…

-J'arrive, grommela-t-elle en prenant ses affaires, jetant un coup d'œil aux garçons qui s'échangeaient des regards meurtriers elle finit de prendre son sac et lança à Scorpius : A plus !

Jamie lui prit le bras et la fit marcher rapidement à ses côtés.

-C'est quoi le problème ? Demanda-t-elle après être sortie de la bibliothèque.

-Il n'y a pas de problème ! Tes cours se sont bien passés ce matin ? Questionna-t-il d'un ton soudain enjoué.

Joy s'arrêta, énervée de son comportement. Il s'arrêta également, à contre cœur mais ne voulut pas croiser son regard.

-Jamie ?

-Joy ?

-Arrête de faire ça, dis moi ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Malefoy.

-Et alors ? Insista-t-il alors que Jamie se taisait, le regard éteint. Je le trouve très sympa.

-C'est un crétin ! Je l'aime pas.

-Tu l'aimes pas parce que vos parents ne s'aiment pas, ce qui est stupide. Et ce n'est pas parce que tu l'aimes pas que je ne dois pas l'aimer.

-Ca devrait, répliqua-t-il, un peu froid. Je suis sûr que si Kat te demandait de détester une fille, tu le ferais… Ah tu vois, tu dis plus rien.

-Peut-être, avoua-t-elle à contrecœur, mais là ça n'a rien à voir avec des guerres d'adolescentes… vos parents…

-Nos parents, Joy. Nos…

-Bon d'accord mais ma mère ne m'en a jamais parlé. Et si je te demandais de détester… une de tes groupies, genre… Jenny, tu le ferais ?

-Bien sur ! Et je n'ai pas de groupies, fit-il avec un sourire. Tu n'aimes pas Jenny, hein ?

Joy haussa les épaules et reprit sa route, vexée par le sourire narquois de Jamie. Car oui, elle n'aimait pas cette Jenny ! Après avoir déjeuné avec ses « amis » gryffondors, elle alla, avec Kat et Nate, en métamorphose, une matière qu'elle aimait beaucoup et qui était encore tenu par la directrice McGonagall.

Le week-end était arrivé et elle s'ennuyait. Elle. Elle ne s'ennuyait jamais pourtant, surtout pas à Poudlard ! Elle savait bien pourquoi. Joy n'était pas là aujourd'hui et elles étaient tellement proches qu'elle en avait oublié ses propres amis. Elle avait honte, vraiment. Et pourtant, elle restait là, allongée sur son lit à ne rien faire d'autres que broyer du noir. Elle s'énervait elle-même de son état de mini-déprime. Et ce n'était pas qu'à cause de Joy, elle le savait bien. En plus, en tant que préfète, elle devait faire sa ronde et encore une fois, elle tombait avec Malefoy. Génial ! Cela arrivait bien trop souvent à son gout. Elle vit Maelys entrer dans sa chambre et s'asseoir près d'elle.

-Ca va pas ?

-Si… enfin bof, je suis désolée, j'ai l'impression de vous avoir abandonné pour Joy.

-Ce n'est pas qu'une impression, avoua-t-elle, mais on comprend, vous vous connaissez depuis toujours… On aime beaucoup Joy…

-Mui…

-Bon, j'aime beaucoup Joy et Tina la tolère et Jenny... Mais avec Tina, faut juste qu'elles fassent connaissance toutes les deux Allons, viens avec nous !

-Okay, mais pas longtemps, j'ai ma ronde avec Malefoy.

-Woo, quelle chance ! Il est de plus en plus canon !

-Maelys !

-Quoi, ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas remarqué ? Bon d'accord tu ne le supportes pas à cause de vos noms, mais physiquement…

Tout en descendant dans la salle commune, Maelys tenta de convaincre Kat du physique avantageux du Serpentard au grand dam de son amie.

_Une heure et demi plus tard, dans les couloirs de Poudlard_

Le couloir était noir mais cela ne le dérangeait pas, il connaissait le château comme sa poche. Pourtant, en entendant du bruit devant lui, il sursauta. Il tourna à droite, de là où venait le bruit, et vit quelqu'un de dos. Avec un petit sourire narquois, finalement content de voir quelqu'un qu'il allait pouvoir réprimander, il s'approcha :

-Alors, on traine dans les couloirs ? Oh c'est toi !

Il vit Joy Granger se retourner, un peu surprise.

-Ah enfin ! Fit-elle avant d'avouer : je suis perdue, je tourne en rond depuis au moins un quart d'heures ! Et ne rigole pas s'il te plait… tu peux m'aider ?

-Bien sur, suis-moi, je vais te ramener.

-Merci ! Et toi que fais-tu dehors si tard ?

-Je suis préfet, je fais ce que je veux, fit-il d'un air pompeux qui fit rire Joy, avant d'ajouter de sa voix normale : je faisais ma ronde avec Potter.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai ! Kat me l'a dit, car oui elle s'appelle Kat !

-Tiens donc, je ne savais pas, plaisanta Scorpius. Et toi, tu étais où aujourd'hui ? Je t'ai vu nulle part.

-Oh et bien j'étais par-ci, par-là. C'est dingue comme ce château est grand. En Australie, ce n'est pas du tout comme ça.

-Tu as habité en Australie ?

-Oui ! Depuis que je suis toute petite !

-Et c'est comment ? Et l'école de sorcellerie ? Demanda Scorpius, étonné.

-L'Australie, c'est magnifique, j'aime ce pays, il y fait chaud en plus. Et l'école y est très bien même si moins réputée que Poudlard… et pas si grand, enfin c'est une sorte de demeure victorienne, tu vois… pas un château. Les cours y sont quasiment les mêmes…

Le silence retomba. Scorpius n'avait pas réfléchi dans quelle école elle avait pu aller avant de venir ici, l'Australie lui paraissait bien lointain pour lui qui n'avait que très peu quitté l'Angleterre. Il se demandait pourquoi sa mère avait décidé de s'exiler en Australie après la guerre. Il se promit d'en parler à son père très vite.

-Tu ne veux toujours pas me le dire ? Où tu étais aujourd'hui ?

-Je… non, je peux pas. Désolée.

Joy se tourna vers Scorpius, un peu contrite mais elle n'aurait dévoilé son secret pour rien au monde. C'était… impossible pour elle de le formuler à voix haute. En silence, ils arrivèrent devant la porte de la salle commune des Gryffondors.

-Te voilà saine et sauve.

-Merci beaucoup Scorpius ! Vr…

La porte de la salle commune qui s'ouvrait la fit taire et elle aperçut Kat qui sortait. Elle jeta un regard glacial à Scorpius avant de se tourner vers Joy.

-J'ai vu que tu n'étais pas rentrée, je m'inquiétais !

-Je me suis perdue, mais heureusement j'ai rencontré Scorpius, il m'a ramené.

-Cool, allez viens !

-J'arrive, à demain… en potions ! lança Joy en se faufilant dans sa salle commune. Scorpius fit alors demi-tour mais au lieu de rentrer dans sa propre salle commune, il alla frapper à l'appartement de son père qui l'accueillit avec plaisir bien qu'il fut tard.

-Tu faisais quoi si tard dehors ?

-J'ai fais ma ronde avec Potter et j'ai rencontré Joy après, perdue dans le château.

-Granger ?

-Oui, d'ailleurs, tu savais quelle avait vécu en Australie ?

-Non, j'ai jamais su ce que Granger faisait. Je savais même pas qu'elle avait eu une fille… surtout pas de ton âge…

Scorpius vit son père se frotter le front, l'air soucieux. Certains disaient qu'il était malchanceux d'avoir son père comme professeur et comme directeur de sa maison mais lui en était très content. Son père était aussi son ami, ils s'entendaient très bien et il était donc heureux d'avoir l'occasion de le voir tous les jours.

-Elle te plait ? Demanda alors Drago.

-Non ! Elle est juste… sympa. Je sais, c'est étrange...

Ca l'était et il devait se l'avouer ça le perturbait. Bien sur, elle était très mignonne mais il n'avait aucune envie d'aller plus loin, juste de la connaitre. Et ce n'était pas son genre…

-Hum, je sais pas si je survivrai si tu sortais avec la fille de Granger.

-Elle était comment ? Sa mère… Je veux dire, c'était une super sorcière, non ?

-Hum… elle était dans l'autre camp mais le plus objectivement du monde… c'était une grande sorcière, la meilleure de la promo. Elle aurait pu faire ce qu'elle voulait.

-Elle était jolie en plus, non ?

Scorpius rit en voyant la tête outrée de son père.

-Et alors, si tu détestais autant la mère de Joy que Potter et Weasley, pourquoi t'es cool avec Joy ?

-Je suis pas plus cool avec Joy qu'avec les autres.

-Si, tu supportes pas Weasley…

-Il ressemble tellement à son père, avoua Drago avec un sourire.

-Pareil pour les deux Potter, enfin tu l'es avec la fille et je suppose que c'est pire avec le mec non ?

-T'as raison, ils m'agacent mais je ne suis pas plus cool avec Joy, disons qu'elle est plus intelligente.

-Si tu le dis, alors j'y vais, j'ai Potions demain, barbant le prof !

Installée à la table du déjeuner, Joy écoutait d'une oreille discrète les discussions de ses amis. Les garçons parlaient de quidditch, les filles de garçons et de cours, et elle préférait lire son manuel de potions.

-Au fait Joy… c'est qui ton père ?

Joy releva vivement la tète et croisa le regard furieux de Nate au côté de celle qui avait posé la question, Joan si elle se souvenait bien.

-Je ne crois pas que ce soit tes affaires, lâcha froidement Kat.

-Oh ça va, bien sûr tu le sais, c'est facile, mais puisque personne ne savait qu'Hermione Granger avait eu une fille, ça a de quoi surprendre.

-Déjà, tu n'es pas rousse, plaisanta l'un des garçons. T'es pas une Weasley.

-Tu te trouves drôle, Ian ? Grogna Nate, rouge de colère.

-Oh ça va, Nate, si on peut plus rigoler, tout le monde sait que vos parents ont fricoté ensemble.

-Oui et qui sait, Hermione a pu fricoter avec les 2 ! Railla Jenny, en face d'elle qui se retrouva soudain avec du jus de citrouille sur elle.

-Tu redis ne serait-ce qu'une minuscule critique sur ma mère et je te défigure !

Sur ces mots, Joy ferma son livre et quitta la grande salle, plus que furieuse à la fois envers Jenny et envers elle d'avoir perdu son sang-froid. Mais elle détestait qu'on parle de sa mère, surtout dans ces termes là, surtout en ce moment. Et elle savait que Nate détestait entendre parler de la possible relation qu'il y avait eue entre sa mère à elle et son père à lui. Elle s'assit près de la porte de la classe de potions et rouvrit son livre mais elle avait du mal à se concentrer la question de cette peste de Joan et les commentaires de Jenny revenant sans cesse « Au fait Joy… c'est qui ton père ? » Si seulement elle le savait. Sa mère avait toujours refusé de lui dire. Elle lui avait dit plein de chose sur la guerre, sur des épreuves douloureuses, aussi sur son père mais elle ne voulait pas lui dire son nom, ce qui la frustrait énormément. Elle en voulait à sa mère sans lui en vouloir vraiment, elle ne le pouvait jamais tellement elle lui expliquait pourquoi elle ne disait pas son nom. Lui-même ne le savait pas… mais Joy sentait de plus en plus le besoin de savoir. Bien sur, ce n'était pas le moment d'en parler à sa mère…

-Miss Granger ?

La voix de Drago Malefoy la fit sortir de ses songes et elle se leva promptement en s'excusant d'elle ne savait quoi.

-Vous pouvez entrer, fit-il et elle s'installa à sa table alors qu'il préparait le cours.

Elle le regarda faire, un peu gênée d'être là sans personne d'autres. De plus, elle avait lu, le weekend, des choses sur sa famille et sur lui-même et cela l'intimidait un peu. Elle avait du mal à croire qu'il ait pu être mangemort. Il avait l'air si calme et posé… mais bon, les livres ne mentaient pas. Quand il la regarda, elle détourna vivement le regard, mal à l'aise, plongeant dans son livre.

-Je peux vous demander quelque chose, Miss Granger ?

-Bien sur, fit-elle amusée de le voir grimacer en l'appelant par son nom de famille. Vous pouvez m'appeler Joy si c'est plus facile.

-Ca ira, s'amusa-t-il. Je voulais demander comment aller votre mère, il y a longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu.

Drago eut la surprise de voir le visage de Joy se fermer comme une huitre. Elle qui, la minute d'avant, était souriante et chaleureuse, elle n'avait maintenant qu'un masque reflétant un certain ennui.

-Elle va bien, merci, répondit-elle machinalement.

-Que fait-elle maintenant ?

-Elle travaille pour la justice magique en Australie, fit-elle d'un ton neutre.

-Et Pa'… tu…

Scorpius se figea en voyant Joy en face de son père, il ne s'était décidément pas attendu à voir quelqu'un arriver aussi tôt à un cours et encore moins les trouver presque face à face dans une discussion qui n'avait pas l'air de plaire à l'une d'entre elle.

-Pardon.

-Il n'y a pas de mal, lui signifia son père en retournant derrière son bureau.

Scorpius allait s'approcher de Joy quand Kat déboula dans la classe, lançant un bonjour clair et fonça sur Joy.

-Je t'ai cherché partout ! Je ne pensais pas te retrouver ici si tôt ! Ca va ? Ne l'écoute pas, elle est bête !

-Je m'en fiche… on en parlera plus tard, ok ? Supplia Joy, voyant les deux Malefoy écouter la conversation.

-Oh bien sur, fit Kat en lançant au fils un regard sévère.

Les autres élèves arrivèrent et le cours était commencé depuis quelques minutes quand Jenny apparut.

-Excusez-moi professeur, j'ai eu un souci, j'ai un mot du Professeur Longdubat, ajouta-t-elle en lançant un regard meurtrier à Joy qui le lui rendit bien.

-Bien, mais évitez d'être en retard la prochaine fois, déclara Drago d'un ton froid avant de rajouter la voyant prête à répliquer, vous devriez vous dépêchez de commencer votre potion Miss John.

Joy réprima un sourire et, si elle avait été seule elle aurait fait la danse de la joie tellement elle était contente qu'il l'ait rabroué comme ça. Cela la consolait du fait qu'elle allait devoir rendre des comptes à Neville…

Le lendemain, alors que Jamie choisissait son équipe de quidditch, elle s'installa près du lac, non loin du terrain où ils s'entrainaient pour lire un peu. Le soleil n'était pas très chaud contrairement à celui qu'elle connaissait en Australie mais, bien couverte, elle sentait ses effets et au moins, il ne pleuvait pas. Son entrevue avec Neville n'avait pas été aussi catastrophique, il lui avait enlevé des points mais elle n'avait rien d'autre, pas de punition et heureusement.

-Salut !

Elle se retourna et vit avec plaisir Scorpius s'avancer, en fine chemise.

-T'es réchauffé !

-C'est qu'il fait bon ! Frileuse !

Joy grimaça et referma son livre.

-Alors, il parait que tu as envoyé du jus de citrouille sur Jenny John ? Je m'en veux d'avoir rater ça.

-Génial, ça a déjà fait le tour de l'école, Bouda Joy.

-Oui ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'avait fait ?

-Arf… je suis soupe au lait… j'aurais du garder mon sang-froid… elle… elle a critiqué ma mère.

-Vraiment ? Et moi qui croyais que les gryffondors étaient loyaux…

-Et oui… et toi alors, qu'est ce que ça fait d'avoir son père comme professeur ? Et comme directeur de maison ? C'était très marrant ton arrivée hier, « et Pa » le mima-t-elle.

-J'avoue… je pensais pas qu'il y avait quelqu'un… et c'est bien, je peux le voir tous les jours, bon parfois c'est agaçant car tout le monde lui répète tout mais on a chacun nos limites… ça se passe bien.

Ils passèrent l'heure suivante à parler, passant des confidences aux fous rires en un claquement de doigt, complices.

-Bon, je vais y aller, soupira Scorpius, tes copains arrivent, ils n'ont pas l'air content.

Scorpius fila et Joy se leva, un peu contrainte en voyant ses amis. En effet, ils n'avaient pas l'air content qu'elle ait passé du temps avec Scorpius. Jamie semblait furieux mais ne fit aucun commentaire, Kat semblait un peu glaciale, ce qui était plutôt étonnant. Nate, comme à son habitude, avait un léger scepticisme dans le regard tout en restant décontracté.

-On t'a pas trop manqué ? Lança-t-il.

-Horriblement, tu as choisi ton équipe, Jam ?

-Oui, je venais juste te saluer, j'y vais.

Sur ces paroles glaciales, il fit demi-tour et s'en alla. Nate le suivit avec une légère grimace, prétextant qu'il devait se changer. Un peu vexée, Joy ne dit rien tout en suivant Kat, silencieuse.

-Alors, toi et Scorpius, se lança-t-elle.

-Hum ?

-Vous vous entendez bien.

-Oui, il est super sympa. Je sais que vous ne l'aimez pas parce que c'est un Malefoy, ajouta Joy en voyant Kat lever un sourcil, sceptique, vraiment, je te jure.

-Malefoy n'a pas l'habitude de trainer avec des filles juste comme ça, déclara Kat. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

-Oui, mais je crois pas que je l'intéresse de ce côté-là.

-Tu rigoles ?

-Non, vraiment, il n'a rien fait ou dit qui soit en ce sens.

-Et toi ?

-Moi ? S'il me plait ? Pas du tout, répondit Joy en rigolant, trop blond pour moi ! Pourquoi toutes ses questions ?

-Tu es mon amie, je m'interroge et je ne suis pas sûre que Jamie s'en remette si tu sortais avec Malefoy. D'ailleurs, tu sais que Jamie n'est sorti avec aucune fille depuis le début de l'année ?

Troublée par ce changement brusque de ton – définitivement beaucoup plus joyeux – et de conversation, Joy grommela quelque chose.

-Ah ?

-Oui, je veux dire, ça fait pas longtemps, d'accord, mais c'est que mon frère a du succès d'habitude, enfin il en a toujours, mais aucune n'a l'air de l'intéresser…

-Tu t'inquiètes des amours de ton grand frère ?

Kat s'arrêta, un petit peu frustrée de la lenteur de compréhension de son amie. Elles étaient arrivées devant les vestiaires de Gryffondor et elle devait se changer. Elle décida alors d'être un peu plus clair pour donner de quoi réfléchir à Joy.

-Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il ne sort avec personne… pour une bonne raison. Il doit avoir quelqu'un en tête.

-Ah. Bon, je te laisse te changer, je vais aller à la bibliothèque, tu m'y rejoins ?

-Bien sur, j'ai le devoir de potions à faire, grogna Kat, déçue.

Joy se rendit donc à la bibliothèque, troublée par sa conversation avec Kat. Jamie était amoureux ? Joy ne connaissait pas du tout ce côté de son ami, elle ne le voyait qu'en vacances et donc célibataire. Elle avait bien sur compris qu'il avait du succès auprès des filles. Normal avec des yeux pailletés qui vous faisaient fondre, son sourire charmeur et son air sur de lui. N'empêche, cela lui ferait bizarre de voir Jamie avec une fille…

Dans le hall, toujours en train de penser à Jamie, essayant de comprendre pourquoi il était si froid avec elle, elle entendit son nom.

_**Review pliiiz**_


	4. Chapter 3

**Bonjour, bonjour ! **

**Voici le chapitre 3… on apprend quelques infos sur Joy, sa mère… j'espère que ça vous plaira… n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis que ce soit bon ou mauvais… **

**Réponses aux Review anonyme**

mathilde : merci beaucoup ! Il faut, il faut en laisser pourtant, ça fait toujours plaisir à l'auteur et ça motive pour continuer d'écrire, même si ce n'est pas toutes les semaines. J'espère que la suite te plaira toujours et que je continuerais à avoir ton avis de temps en temps ! 

**Bonne lecture !**

**Disclaimer ****: tout appartient à JKR… merci à elle !**

**Chapitre 3 – Petit retournement…**

-Granger !

Elle se retourna, surprise. Peu de gens l'appeler par son nom de famille, toujours troublée qu'elle soit la fille de la grande Hermione Granger. Elle aperçut un garçon métisse, qui devait avoir son âge, voir un an de plus ou de moins, entouré de plusieurs de ses amis. Serpentards.

-Alors comme ça tu es la fille de Granger, hein ? La fameuse héroïne de guerre.

Joy se tut, ne voyant pas trop où il voulait en venir mais elle se sentait agressée et se méfia donc.

-Enfin pas si fameuse que ça apparemment, reprit-il, savais-tu que la grande héroïne qu'est ta mère a tué des gens ? Froidement. A elle, on ne lui reproche rien. Tu ne dis rien, choquée de savoir que ta mère n'était qu'une tueuse ? Au fait, je me suis pas présenté. Zabini.

Le sang de Joy ne fit qu'un tour, sa main effleura sa baguette magique dans sa poche, furieuse. Comment osait-il lui dire une chose pareille ? A elle ? Elle fit demi-tour sans rien dire mais il l'a rattrapa et la tourna violemment vers lui. Elle eut à peine le temps de se rendre compte qu'un grand groupe les entourait, curieux, impatients de voir la suite qu'il relançait :

-Tu ne réponds rien, Granger ! Cracha-t-il, ça te fait quoi de savoir que ta mère n'était qu'une pute qui tuait des gens ?

A ces mots, Joy sortit sa baguette en criant :

-Expelliarmus !

Zabini vola plus loin, mais se releva bien vite, la baguette à la main, criant un sort semblable. Mais Joy se protégea sans sourciller, le cœur battant.

-Ne. Redis. Plus. JAMAIS ça sur ma mère, Zabini.

-Sinon quoi ?

-Sinon tu risques de finir comme ton père !

-Comment oses-tu ! Ca te dérange pas d'être la fille d'une meurtrière ?

-Et toi ! Ton père était un sal mangemort qui…

Zabini lui lança un nouveau sort qu'elle bloqua une nouvelle fois sans difficultés. Ils s'apprêtaient chacun à lancer un nouveau sort quand une voix glaciale les coupa.

-On se calme ! Que se passe-t-il, ici ?

Drago Malefoy les avait rejoints, prévenu par des élèves d'une dispute qui dégénérait. Il ne s'attendait pas à trouver Zabini et Granger prêts à en découdre malgré les dire de son élève.

-Baissez vos baguettes. Granger ! Expliquez-vous !

Joy baissa à contrecœur sa baguette de quelques millimètres, prête à se défendre. Zabini l'avait déjà baissé mais elle n'avait aucune confiance en lui. Et elle avait raison. Dès que le regard de Malefoy s'était posé sur elle, Zabini avait relevé sa baguette pour lui lancer un sort qu'elle para une nouvelle fois. Malefoy siffla de colère.

-Accio Baguettes !

La baguette de Zabini vola vers Malefoy qui l'attrapa sans difficultés. Celle de Joy resta dans la main de la jeune fille. Surpris, Malefoy tourna une nouvelle fois son regard vers elle. Elle avait visiblement paré son ordre.

-Granger ! Votre baguette.

-C'était un reflexe, je ne fais que me défendre, s'écria-t-elle plongeant dans son regard outré.

-Peut-être, mais pas face à un professeur, Miss Granger.

Joy haussa les épaules, insolente.

-Je peux savoir de quoi il s'agit ? Et vous, dispersez-vous ! Cria-t-il à l'assemblée alors que Neville Longdubat arrivait.

-Longdubat, je te laisse ton élève, tu peux ajouter insolence envers un professeur en plus de bagarre avec baguettes !

-Merci Drago, fit doucement Neville, Joy, suis-moi.

Joy lança un regard noir à Malefoy et à Zabini qui partaient vers les cachots puis suivit Neville, mortifiée. Elle vit Kat lui lancer un regard interrogateur, totalement perdue par le geste de son amie. Derrière elle, Nate et Jamie semblaient se demander ce qu'elle avait. Se mordant la lèvre, elle s'installa dans le bureau sans oser regarder Neville. Autant défier Malefoy ne l'avait pas dérangé, autant faire face à Neville, l'ami de sa mère, la terrifiait presque.

-Que s'est-il passé ?

-Il… il m'a attaqué ! Verbalement, rajouta-t-elle en se rappelant qu'elle l'avait attaqué magiquement la première. Je… je suis désolée.

-Tu peux l'être, utiliser la magie pour répondre à une agression n'est pas une solution, Miss Granger.

-Je sais, fit-elle, la voix tremblante, sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux en entendant son nom de famille dans sa bouche.

-Joy, écoute, je sais que… ce que Zabini a fait. Et je comprends ta colère. Mais son fils… il n'y ait pour rien.

-Je sais bien ! S'énerva Joy, croisant enfin le regard de son directeur de maison. Je ne l'aurais jamais fais, c'est lui… il l'a traité de meurtrière, il l'a traité de… je pouvais pas le laisser dire ça ! C'est ma mère et…

Joy secoua la tête, impuissante.

-Et pourquoi Drago Malefoy a dit que tu étais insolente ?

-Humph, juste parce quand il a voulu me prendre ma baguette… et bien, je l'ai retenu avec un sort.

-Joy !

-C'était instinctif, je voulais pas, mais je venais de me défendre d'un sort de Zabini et…

-Bien, je t'enlève trente points, je suis obligé et tu auras une heure de retenue, quoiqu'on te dise, tu n'as pas à utiliser la magie. Tu peux y aller.

-Bien.

Joy se dépêcha de sortir, prête à fondre en larmes. Mais elle se retint jusqu'à la première salle qu'elle vit déserte. Elle ferma la porte et éclata en sanglot.

Kat commençait à paniquer. Elle avait cherché Joy partout et elle restait introuvable. Elle l'avait attendu dans leur chambre, sûre que Joy viendrait s'y réfugier après avoir parlé à Neville. Mais l'heure tournait et elle n'était pas venue. Elle avait fait les toilettes, la bibliothèque, le lac. Aucun signe de son amie. Elle retourna à la bibliothèque, au cas où, pensant aller demander à son frère la carte du maraudeur que leur père lui avait donné. Joy n'y était pas mais Scorpius si. Elle hésita une seconde mais Joy semblait lui faire confiance et il semblait l'apprécier… elle se posta devant lui.

-Salut !

Elle vit son regard surpris quand il la reconnut. Il se redressa sur sa chaise alors que ses amis se lançaient des regards narquois.

-Oui ?

- Tu n'aurais pas vu Joy, je la cherche partout et… je me suis dis… que peut-être… tu l'aurais vu ? Ou parlé ?

-Non, je ne l'a pas vu depuis cet aprem…

-Okay, merci. Si tu la vois, dis lui que je la cherche s'il te plait, fit-elle en faisant demi-tour.

-Attends Potter !

Kat hésita à répondre, elle détestait être appelée par son nom de famille. Elle l'entendit s'approcher.

-Kat, attends, reprit-il et elle se retourna, finalement mal à l'aise qu'il ait utilisé son prénom. J'ai entendu ce qu'il s'est passé… tu crois que ça va aller ?

-Je sais pas et c'est pour ça que je la cherche ! Je l'ai pas vu depuis l'incident, déclara-t-elle.

Scorpius ne répondit pas, mal à l'aise lui aussi. Il ne parlait jamais avec Kat Potter si ce n'est pour leur rôle de préfet. Elle qui était toujours sûre d'elle semblait bouleversée.

-Tu sais pourquoi elle s'en est pris à Zabini ?

-Non, enfin c'est lui qui s'en est pris à elle apparemment ! Crétin ! Lui. Pas toi, bredouilla-t-elle pour finir. Bref, je vais continuer à la chercher, elle doit être simplement retournée dans notre salle commune… Merci.

Il hocha la tête et la vit partir d'un pas pressé. Il resta quelques minutes à regarder la porte par laquelle elle était partie avant de retourner s'asseoir, ignorant les regards et quolibets moqueurs de ses amis.

En rentrant dans sa chambre, Joy s'écroula sur son lit, ayant espéré y trouver Kat. Après avoir passé un temps fou à pleurer dans une sombre salle de classe, elle avait pris son courage à deux mains pour rejoindre la tour Gryffondor, ignorant les regards de ses camarades. Elle avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps et elle était maintenant complètement vidée. Elle n'avait plus la force de pleurer ou même de réfléchir à ce qu'elle avait fait. Attaquée un autre élève. Sa mère allait la tuer…

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit et se referma doucement. Elle pria Merlin que ce soit Kat, et, en sentant quelqu'un s'asseoir sur son lit, elle sut que c'était elle.

-Hey, fit doucement Kat, je t'ai cherché partout. Comment ça va ?

Joy haussa les épaules, n'ayant pas le courage ni de parler ni de se retourner vers elle, sentant des larmes perler de nouveau à ses yeux. Kat soupira doucement et s'assit plus largement sur le lit, posant son menton sur l'épaule de son ami.

-Neville a été dur ?

Joy secoua la tête en signe de négation.

-Il y a quelque chose que tu veux que je fasse ?

Nouveau signe de tête mais Joy prit la main de son amie et la serra fort. Kat refoula ses larmes et s'allongea près de son amie, l'entourant de ses bras lorsqu'elle fut certaine que Joy pleurer, lui passant par là tout le courage et l'amitié qu'elle avait pour elle.

Le lendemain, Joy se réveilla difficilement. Les yeux rouges, douloureux, elle se leva et marcha jusqu'à la salle de bain pour prendre une douche qui, l'espérait-elle, la réveillerait totalement. Elle s'habilla ensuite, évitant les regards de reproche de Tina et Jenny d'avoir encore faire perdre des points à leur maison pour son manque de sang-froid. Kat la prit soudain à part et la regarda droit dans les yeux :

-Allez Joy, reprends-toi ! Je sais que tu es triste et tout mais n'oublie pas, tu es une gryffondor, la fille d'Hermione Granger, tu vas pas te laisser abattre, hein ?

-Bien sur que non.

-Bien, allez, lève la tête et le premier qui dit un truc, je lui enlève des points, oublie pas, je suis préfète !

-Merci.

-Quand tu veux ! Allez, je meurs de faim.

Joy lui lança une grimace d'excuse. Elles n'étaient pas allées manger hier soir, elle totalement abattue et Kat ne voulant pas la laisser une seconde. Elle descendit à la suite de son amie et fut contente de voir Jamie et Nate l'attendre. Le premier la serra dans ses bras dès qu'elle fut près de lui et elle aurait aimé y rester la journée, se sentant totalement en sécurité.

-Comment tu te sens ?

-Ca va.

Nate fit de même, un peu moins longuement du moins et ils sortirent de la tour.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda finalement Nate.

-J'ai perdu mon sang-froid, encore. Désolée.

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, voyons, la coupa Jamie, s'il t'avait pas agressé l'autre ! Allez, souris.

-Hum… j'ai potions aujourd'hui !

-Je croyais que tu adorais potions, s'inquiéta Nate.

-Oui… mais j'ai eu un petit accrochage avec Malefoy après… je pense qu'il va pas me louper maintenant ! Soupira-t-elle.

Peu à peu qu'elle s'approchait de la Grande Salle, elle sentit les regards devenir de plus en plus lourds et pesants malgré les regards meurtriers des deux Potter. Dans la Grande Salle, ce fut pire. Il y eu un léger silence suivit puis les murmures reprirent de plus belle. Même les Gryffondors parlaient sur elle mais ils arrêtèrent vite quand Jamie leur dit de se taire. Elle l'en remercia d'un sourire et s'assit près de lui, étant sûr que personne ne l'attaquerait. Elle stressait énormément de son double cours de potions. Même si elle n'aurait pu réagir autrement la veille face à son professeur, elle ne voulait pas le décevoir. Elle prit son déjeuner rapidement avant de monter se brosser les dents puis de redescendre aux cachots pour son cours. Heureusement, Kat et Nate ne la quittaient pas d'une semelle. Les Serpentards étaient déjà là et elle eu droit à quelques insultes.

-Vous continuez et je vous enlève des points ! Siffla Kat, furieuse.

-Tu crois que Scorpius te laissera faire ? Répliqua une brune, l'air mauvais, se rapprochant de Kat.

-Je me fiche de lui, on est au même niveau.

-Un problème ? Intervint alors Scorpius qui arrivait.

-Potter veut nous enlever des points, la dénonça la brune.

Scorpius soupira, se tournant vers Kat pour avoir une réponse. Celle-ci haussa les épaules et jeta un regard nerveux vers Joy. Bien sur, les Serpentards en voulaient à Joy de ce qu'il s'était passé et comptaient lui faire payer.

-Bien, vu que personne ne veut de points en moins, tout le monde se tait, conclut-il en se tournant vers ses amis.

Ce fut à cet instant que Drago Malefoy arriva et les fit entrer dans la salle de cours. Joy essaya de se faire toute petite mais à la première question, ne voyant personne répondre, elle ne put s'empêcher de lever la main pour le faire. Le professeur Malefoy ne lui lança pas de regard noir comme elle l'avait cru mais il n'avait plus son air amusé qu'il avait parfois à son intention.

-Miss Granger ?

-Les plumes de Jobarbille sont essentiels aux sérums de vérité et potions de mémoire.

-Bien. Cinq points pour Gryffondor. Donc aujourd'hui, nous allons nous attaquer à une potion de mémoire, _Memorus revertus_. Cela peut guérir des sorts d'Oubliettes, ou rafraichir la mémoire qui parfois nous fait défaut. C'est parti.

D'un coup de baguette magique, il écrivit les ingrédients au tableau avant de laisser faire les élèves.

A la sortie du cours, Joy fila rapidement pour ne pas devoir parler au Professeur. Elle se sentait idiote, comme si elle avait besoin de s'excuser. C'est lui qui avait voulu lui prendre sa baguette ! Au contraire, Scorpius resta pour parler à son père :

-Tu as besoin de quelque chose Scorpius ?

-J'ai besoin de quelque chose pour venir te parler ?

-Non mais entre les cours… tu n'as pas cette habitude.

-Bon, j'avoue, je voulais en savoir plus sur ce qui s'est passé avec Joy. Zabini a sa version et…

-Demande-lui à elle…

-Hum… c'est sa mère qui a tué Blaise ?

Scorpius vit son père baisser les yeux, visiblement gêné. Blaise avait toujours été son ami et il l'était toujours avec sa femme et son fils mais il était dur de dire certaines choses à son fils même s'il en savait beaucoup.

-Tu sais, pendant la guerre, nous avons tous fais des choses que nous regrettons. Il faut juste essayer d'oublier.

Sur ces bonnes paroles, Scorpius fila déjeuner. Il aurait aimé parler Joy mais elle semblait toujours entouré des Potter et il n'avait aucune envie de se battre avec Potter, il voulait juste prendre de ses nouvelles. Néanmoins, il ne réussit pas à la voir avant le week-end où ses amis étaient au quidditch. Le samedi, il la rejoignit près du lac alors qu'elle lisait malgré le vent.

-Je peux ?

Elle leva la tête et sembla surprise puis gênée de le voir.

-Bien sur !

-Comment vas-tu ?

-Bien, bien… toi ?

-Aussi… j'aurais aimé te voir avant mais tu es plutôt bien protégé.

Un sourire joua sur son visage qui se perdit bien vite.

-Ils s'inquiètent un peu. Désolée et… merci.

-De rien, je suis très admiratif tu dois être la seule élève à tenir tête à mon père… j'aurais aimé voir ça.

Joy grimaça, elle qui essayait tant oublier. Cela fit rire Scorpius et elle lui tira la langue.

-Allez, ce n'est pas si grave.

-J'aimerais juste avoir un peu plus de sang-froid. Mais ce n'est pas facile.

-Oui et Zabini est un con.

-Aussi oui…

-Tu sais, pendant la guerre, nos parents ont tous fais des choses qu'ils doivent regretter maintenant. Il faut juste essayer d'oublier je pense.

-Et c'est de toi ça ?

-Non, de mon père, avoua Scorpius, mais je trouve ça très sensé.

-Va dire ça à Zabini ! Et tu sais, il y a des choses qui sont impossible à oublier.

-Tu crois ? S'il n'y a pas d'oubli, il n'y a pas de pardon. Et il faut croire au pardon, non ?

-Tu dis ça parce que ton père était mangemort, assena Joy. Je ne dis pas ça méchamment, ajouta-t-elle, voyant le visage de Scorpius se fermer, vraiment. Désolée, je n'aurais pas du.

-Continue, demanda-t-il d'une voix sourde.

-Ce que je veux dire c'est que bien sur qu'il a envie d'oublier et d'être pardonné.

-Mon père a payé sa peine, grinça-t-il.

Joy se tourna et souffla, énervée de l'avoir peiné.

-S'il est à ce poste… c'est que… enfin tu vois mais n'empêche, il était du mauvais côté et… c'est facile d'oublier, c'est plus dur d'oublier ce qu'on a pu te faire que ce qu'on a pu faire, tu ne crois pas ?

-Peut-être.

-Je voulais pas accuser ton père de quoique ce soit Scorpius. Je t'aime bien… et j'aime beaucoup ton père aussi. Mais il y a des choses qu'on n'efface pas et la rancœur qu'il y a entre Zabini et moi, entre nos deux familles, et bien elle ne s'enlèvera jamais. Sur ce, j'ai froid, je vais rentrer.

Scorpius la regarda partir, hésitant, frustré. Il n'aimait pas qu'on parle du passé de son père. Il avait parfois du mal à l'accepter, il ne voulait surtout pas que quelqu'un d'autre remette en doute ce en quoi il croyait. Et il croyait en son père.

Dans les couloirs, Scorpius soupira une énième fois, ce qui agaçait prodigieusement Kat qui était encore avec lui pour cette ronde. Elle s'arrêta soudain, sortant Scorpius de ses pensées.

-C'est quoi le problème, Malefoy ?

-Quoi ?

-Tu n'arrêtes pas de soupirer, c'est hyper énervant !

-J'ai le droit de soupirer quand même.

-Bien sur que tu as le droit, n'empêche, c'est la 100ème fois en 10 minutes, il nous reste 50 minutes à passer ensemble dans ces couloirs alors… soit tu arrêtes, soit tu craches le morceau !

-C'est que tu t'intéresses beaucoup à moi pour compter mes soupirs, lança Scorpius, narquois, en se rapprochant un peu d'elle.

Kat recula également d'un pas, s'en voulant surtout quand le sourire du Serpentard s'élargit encore plus.

-Juste que je n'ai rien d'autres à faire ! Alors arrête !

-Sinon ?

-Sinon rien du tout, tu arrêtes, point final !

-Tu crois peut-être que tu peux me donner des ordres, Potter ?

Kat soupira. Comment avoir le dernier mot avec ce crétin absolu !

-Je vois franchement pas ce que Joy te trouve ! Lâcha-t-elle avant de reprendre sa marche, bientôt suivit de Scorpius.

-Ce qui veut dire ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris dans ce que je viens de dire, Malefoy ? Demanda Kat avec un léger sourire.

-Le sens de ta phrase, elle peut être prise de différente manière.

Kat se tourna tellement brusquement qu'il faillit lui rentrer dedans. Heureusement, il se rattrapa au mur qui se trouvait derrière elle, se collant malheureusement un peu trop à elle. Une bouffée de parfum de la rouquine lui vint et il recula, troublé.

-Attends, tu me demandes quoi là, si tu plais à Joy ?

Sur cette question, Kat, qui n'avait pas aperçu le trouble de son acolyte, éclata de rire.

-C'est génial, Scorpius Malefoy me demande à moi s'il plait à une fille, c'est génial, génial !

- La ferme, Potter, je ne te demande pas ça.

-Ah non ? Je crois bien que si. Ah la la que c'est drôle !

-Potter !

-Oui, oui, allez, continuons.

-Elle va où Joy tous les dimanches ?

Scorpius sourit en voyant que la question avait fait mouche. Kat le fusilla du regard mais ne lui répondit rien. Mais il avait ce qu'il voulait. Joy quittait en effet Poudlard tous les dimanches pour aller je ne sais où. Il comptait bien en apprendre plus.

-Scorpius Malefoy sait que tu pars quelque part tous les dimanches.

Joy sursauta quand la phrase de Kat arriva jusqu'à son cerveau.

-Ah ?

-Oui, il me l'a demandé en ronde, t'imagine !

-Je ne vous savais pas si proche, rigola Joy. Tu crois qu'il se doute de quelque chose ?

-Non, mais je pense qu'il te demandera plus de renseignements.

-Ah… je sais pas… on a eu quelques mots à propos de son père. De son statut d'ancien mangemort. Je crois qu'il m'en veut un peu.

-Et ça te dérange ?

-Je l'aime bien, j'arrive à bien parler avec lui… un peu comme avec toi sauf que lui ne connait rien sur moi, d'un côté c'est plus facile qu'avec Nate ou Jamie. Ne leur dis pas bien sur !

-Promis.

-Tu le trouves comment toi ?

-Qui ? Demanda Kat, tout en continuant à se préparer pour un rendez-vous.

-Scorpius. Il plait à beaucoup de filles alors je me demandais, tenta Joy, surveillant de près le visage de son ami.

-Tu rigoles, là ? J'aime pas les blonds, désolé. Je préfère sortir avec mon petit Quentin. Allez, j'y vais ! Bye, bye !

Joy suivit son amie du regard avant de descendre rejoindre Nate dans la salle commune. Ils s'amusèrent toute la soirée à parler, aux échecs et à différent jeu.

-Je peux te demander un truc, Joy ? Entre nous

-Bien sûr !

-Malefoy.

-Roo non, tu vas pas me faire comme Kat ?

- On n'est pas cousin pour rien. Alors ?

-Alors, rien, c'est un copain, c'est tout.

-C'est pas l'habitude de Malefoy d'avoir des copines juste comme ça, tu sais.

-Apparemment mais c'est le cas ! Vraiment, Nate. Ca te gène… que je copine avec lui ?

-Non, mais fais attention quand même, je le porte pas dans mon cœur. Et… fais attention à Jamie aussi, il n'apprécie pas trop… de vous voir ensemble.

-J'avais remarqué. Je comprends par rapport à vos parents mais je vois pas ce que Scorpius a fait.

-Comme tu dis, ça vient de nos parents, on ne s'aime pas par principe. C'est pas évident de te voir avec lui, à lui parler alors que…

-Alors que ?

-Alors que tu nous parles pas forcément à nous. Moi je comprends mais Jamie, il… il prend moins de recul.

Joy se tut, mal à l'aise.

-Excuse-moi, mais tu sais, je parle pas plus à lui qu'à vous, enfin ce ne sont pas des choses différentes.

-Y a pas de problème Joy, je comprends, on est ami mais on n'est pas obligé de tout se dire non plus.

Ils se turent un moment, continuant de jouer aux échecs en silence. Joy était un peu troublée par ses paroles. Bien sur, elle ne se confiait pas autant aux garçons qu'à Kat mais elle ne pensait pas qu'ils en souffraient. Au moment d'aller se coucher, Nate la prit dans ses bras pour lui faire un câlin ce que Joy apprécia. C'est ce qu'elle aimait chez Nate, ils pouvaient tout se dire, il n'y aurait jamais de soucis.

-Je t'aime, lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille.

-Je t'aime aussi, lui répondit-il en riant et en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Joy monta se coucher mais ne s'endormit pas de suite. Ca l'énervait qu'elle doive rendre des comptes sur ses fréquentations. Même si Kat, Jamie et Nate ne lui disaient rien, elle sentait bien qu'ils désapprouvaient qu'elle parle avec Scorpius. Mais elle aimait bien Scorpius, elle se sentait sur la même longueur d'onde avec lui, ils parlaient facilement et elle appréciait sa présence. Il était plus facile de lui parler qu'à Jamie qui l'a troublait et la rendait nerve ou encore à Nate qui connaissait tout d'elle. Elle savait que c'était injuste envers ses deux amis mais ils avaient toujours une lueur d'inquiétude en la regardant, comme si elle allait craquer à tout moment, comme si elle avait déjà craqué devant eux !

Elle finit par s'endormir et se réveilla le lendemain avec les discussions de Tina et Kat qui avaient chacune eu un rendez-vous amoureux hier soir. Un peu bougonne d'être réveillé brutalement, elle se leva pour prendre la salle de bain puis entra dans la conversation :

-Alors ? Comment s'est passé ton rendez-vous ? Demanda Joy alors qu'elles se préparaient pour les cours.

-Bien, bien.

-Vous sortez ensemble ? Intervint Maelys, qui venait de se réveiller également, avide d'en savoir plus.

-Hum… oui, si on veut.

-On veut des détails, Potter, fit Tina, l'air faussement menaçant.

Les filles éclatèrent de rire et Kat leur donna quelques détails alors qu'elles descendaient prendre le petit-déjeuner.

-Et bien, il n'y a pas qu'un couple qui s'est formé hier soir ! fit Jenny en s'installant, Nate et Joy étaient trop choux hier à s'embrasser et se dire « je t'aime ».

Le silence se fit à la table des Gryffondors un instant avant que Nate n'éclate de rire. Joy, d'abord surprise et énervée, laissa échapper un sourire également.

-T'as mal compris Jenny, c'était une déclaration de l'amitié. C'est moche de lancer des rumeurs comme ça, tu sais, reprit-il plus froidement.

-Je…

-Et oui, la prochaine fois, renseigne-toi, répliqua-t-il, soudain glacial.

Tout le monde se tut, il était tellement rare que Nate s'énerve ou soit blessant que cela faisait toujours son effet quand il le faisait.

Joy était un peu triste d'être encore et toujours attaquée, que ce soit par des Gryffondors ou non. Elle qui avait toujours rêvé d'être à Poudlard… bien sur l'école et les cours étaient super, d'être avec Kat, Jamie et Nate un vrai réconfort. Mais toutes ses attaques étaient usantes.

Les semaines passèrent. Joy s'intégrait de plus en plus. Poudlard était devenue son chez elle. Elle était plus proche que jamais de Kat et essayait d'être plus poche de Jamie et Nate malgré les devoirs des professeurs, des entrainements de quidditch et le temps que Joy passait parfois avec Scorpius. Elle avait eu peur que leur discussion sur les Mangemorts ait mis en péril leur début d'amitié mais Scorpius ne lui en avait pas voulu. Dès qu'elle put le voir, elle alla vers lui pour s'excuser. Il rejeta ses excuses d'un mouvement d'épaules en lui proposât d'oublie cette histoire, ce qu'elle fit avec plaisir. Elle avait toujours des mos avec Jenny ou Joan, les soupirantes de ses deux amis, à l'occasion, mais cela se faisait de plus en plus rare. Avec Maelys et Tina, elles formaient maintenant un quatuor très soudé.

_**Review pliiiz**_


	5. Chapter 4

**Bonjour, bonjour ! Bonnes vacances à ceux qui le sont !**

**Voici le chapitre 4… un peu plus tôt que d'habitude mais je pars demain en vacances, je n'aurais donc pas le temps de le poster xD Pour le prochain chapitre, dimanche prochain ou lundi selon mon état de fatigue !**

**Merci pour vos reviews… **

**Réponses aux Review anonyme**

mathilde : merci beaucoup xD

**Bonne lecture !**

**Disclaimer ****: tout appartient à JKR… merci à elle !**

**Chapitre 4**

En ce mercredi de fin d'automne, elle profita de temps libre qui lui était donné pour aller à la bibliothèque pour faire ses devoirs. La pluie était perpétuellement présente ce qui la rendait morose. Elle détestait se sentir comme ça, si seule, si perdue avec juste une envie, s'allonger et ne plus rien ressentir, ne plus penser. Elle se concentra de toutes forces sur son devoir quand elle fut interrompue par une toux gênée. C'était le professeur Malefoy. Soudain gênée également, elle lui fit un sourire crispé.

-Comment vas-tu Joy ?

-Je vais bien, répondit-elle un peu surprise par la question et par le tutoiement.

-On n'a jamais reparlé de ce qu'il s'était passé dans le hall… C'est ta mère qui t'a appris à te « battre » comme ça ?

Surprise, ayant supposé qu'il voulait la « disputer », Joy se détendit un peu.

-Oui, et puis dans mon école. Je ne voulais pas vous offenser, c'était qu'un réflexe.

-Je sais… tu n'es pas dehors à faire du quidditch ?

-Il pleut et je ne fais pas partie de l'équipe.

-Comme ta mère, tu n'aimes pas ce sport ?

-Hum, si j'aime beaucoup. Mais… pas trop en jeu de compétition, plutôt en loisirs. Je sais très bien voler, contrairement à ma mère ! S'amusa Joy. Mais dans le sport, je suis plutôt individuelle. Vous jouiez, vous ?

-Oui, attrapeur, grommela-t-il, soudain gêné, face à Potter.

-Ah ! Il parait que c'était un grand joueur du temps de Poudlard.

-Il parait, oui.

Joy rit, il était évident que Drago Malefoy avait beaucoup de mal à admettre cela, même quinze ans plus tard. Elle ne s'étonnait plus de la rivalité entre Jamie et Scorpius.

-Je te laisse travailler.

-Merci.

Elle le suivit du regard et croisa le regard haineux de Jenny. Voilà que cette dinde allait encore balancer des trucs. Etait-ce mal de parler à un professeur ? Bizarrement, elle se sentait hyper libre de parler avec lui. Son tutoiement ne l'avait pas dérangé et elle était à l'aise pour lui parler. Jenny s'approcha lentement.

-Alors, on copine avec le prof ?

-C'est quoi ton problème Jenny ? Tu m'aimes pas, ok, je m'en fous, mais lâche-moi, ok ?

-Ne me parle pas comme ça, ce n'est pas parce que tu es la fille d'Hermione Granger que tu peux tout avoir !

-Pardon ? Je ne cherche rien à avoir.

-Bien sur que si ! Mais je ne te laisserais pas faire, tu n'es rien, ici !

Sur ce, Jenny fit demi tour et laissa une Joy totalement abasourdie. Elle respira un bon coup, s'étant promis de ne plus s'énerver, et sortit de la bibliothèque pour prendre l'air. Elle monta alors dans la tour d'Astronomie. Elle n'aurait pas une très belle vue du à la pluie mais elle pourrait se changer les idées. Elle s'assit, regardant la pluie tomber paresseusement sur ce paysage vert. En entendant du bruit, elle se leva, déçue de ne pas rester seule plus longtemps mais fut soulagée en voyant Scorpius. Lui aussi parut surpris mais lui sourit.

-Salut, je ne pensais pas te trouver ici, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-J'admire ce paysage… et toi ?

-Hum, je devais voir un truc.

Le silence se fit, un peu gêné.

-Alors, j'ai appris, Nate et toi, s'amusa Scorpius.

-Ah, ah, super drôle. J'arrive pas à croire que tout le monde croie ça, juste parce qu'on s'est dit « je t'aime ». Ca fait des semaines en plus !

-Les rumeurs durent longtemps à Poudlard. C'est important de se dire je t'aime, non ?

-Oui, mais… il est mon meilleur ami, comme un cousin, normal que je l'aime non ?

-Oui, mais que tu le dises… enfin…

-Et toi, tu n'as pas une fille qui te tape dans l'œil ?

-Qui me quoi ?

-Qui te plait, rectifia Joy en souriant. Han, je rêve, tu rougis ! Dis-moi.

-Non, bon, bref, bredouilla Scorpius. Dimanche, y a la sortie à Pré-au-lard, tu y vas ?

- Si tu veux savoir ce que je fais le dimanche, demande-le-moi au lieu de ruser.

-Désolé, fit Scorpius, penaud, après quelques instants. Tu fais quoi le dimanche ?

-Je vais voir ma mère à l'hôpital, lâcha-t-elle.

Scorpius la fixa bouche bée quelques secondes avant de se reprendre. Il se sentit ensuite très mal, se sentant totalement idiot. Joy baissa la tête en soupirant. Pourquoi elle avait lâché ça comme ça ? Elle qui n'en parlait jamais ! Mais Scorpius comptait pour elle, elle aimait parler avec lui et pourquoi pas ? Elle en avait un peu marre de ce secret entre eux.

-Je suis désolé. Je me sens con, je pensais pas…

-C'est pas grave, tu pouvais pas savoir. Très peu de gens le savent… d'ailleurs, si tu le dis à quelqu'un, même à ton père, j'te découpe en petits morceaux ! C'est clair ?

-Hum, très clair. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Finit-il par demander.

-Une sorte de cancer… cancer magique.

-De… depuis longtemps.

-Oui… ça doit faire cinq ans, avoua Joy, la voix tremblante. Avec des hauts et des bas. On va dire qu'on est plutôt dans un « bas » là.

-C'est pour ça que… vous êtes venus à Londres ?

-Oui. C'est Ginny qui la soigne. Ginny Weasley Potter, c'est une grande médicomage, tu sais. Elle fait des recherches, pour la soigner mais… rien ne marche pour l'instant.

-Je suis désolé, répéta Scorpius.

-Arrête, ce n'est pas ta faute. Donc voilà, c'est là où je disparais tous les dimanches, j'ai eu le droit à une dérogation spéciale.

-J'ai vraiment mis les pieds dedans.

-Mais non, arrête je te dis ! Si je voulais pas te le dire, j'aurais inventé n'importe quoi. C'est dur, parfois, de garder ce genre de secret.

-Si tu as besoin, je suis là.

Joy se tourna un peu vers lui et sourit. D'un geste naturel, il lui prit la main et la serra doucement. Elle ne se dégagea pas, touchée. C'est comme ça que le « truc » que Scorpius devait faire à cet endroit arriva. Le « truc » était Amanda Stevens, une amie Serpentard avec qui il avait rendez-vous et qu'il avait totalement oublié. Le regard d'Amanda se posa rapidement sur les mains enlacées qui se séparèrent brutalement quand elle s'approcha d'eux.

-Et bien, je vois. Scorpius, tu fais quoi avec elle ?

-On parlait, c'est tout, fit Scorpius, décontracté.

-J'y allais d'ailleurs, fit Joy, toute embarrassée.

Elle fila sans demander son reste. C'est sûr qu'une nouvelle rumeur allait être lancée. A moins que la Serpentarde soit trop humiliée et qu'elle ne dise rien… Elle rejoignit sa chambre et fut heureuse de tomber sur Kat. Devait-elle lui en parler ? Elle préférait le faire avant les rumeurs pour lui expliquer mais elle soupçonnait Kat de ressentir des sentiments ambigus pour le préfet Serpentard. Décidée, elle se lança néanmoins. Elle lui raconta alors son altercation avec Jenny, puis sa rencontre avec Scorpius, son aveu et ensuite l'arrivée d'Amanda.

-Tu sais pourquoi Jenny ne m'aime pas ?

-Je pense qu'elle est jalouse… Tu sais, tu es la fille d'Hermione Granger…

-Oui mais bon…

-Bon, tu veux vraiment que je te dise pourquoi elle t'aime pas ?

-Oui ! Répondit Joy, surprise.

-Jamie.

-Quoi Jamie ?

-T'es aveugle ? Tu m'énerves. Jenny aime Jamie et Jamie… se préoccupe de toi.

Joy ne dit rien. Devait-elle comprendre ce qu'elle devait comprendre ? Rougissant, elle se tortilla sur son lit. Elle vit Kat lever les yeux au ciel et elle lui tira la langue, gamine.

-Et toi ? Finit par demander Kat. Tu… te préoccupes de lui ? Rigole pas !

-Désolée… et bien… je dois t'avouer… que… bizarrement… depuis cet été…

-Accouche !

-Gnn, ça va, disons que je suis nerveuse en sa présence. Je comprends pas pourquoi, je veux dire, je le connais depuis toujours, et je vois pas ce qui a changé. Mais cet été, ben, plusieurs fois, je me sens idiote, il est trop canon, et c'est Jamie quoi, il y a pas plus adorable que lui. Bon évite de dire que j'ai dis « adorable », je ne suis pas sure que cela lui plairait. Bref, je me sens bizarre, différente avec lui, nerveuse mais en même temps à l'aise. C'est… bizarre.

-Han, moi je trouve ça génial ! Mon frère et ma meilleure amie !

-Et, t'emballes pas Kat, ok ?

-Hum, ok. Mais pourquoi ?

-Parce que je n'ai pas la tête à ça je suis déprimée la moitié du temps, les cours passent avant tout et enfin y a rien, c'est Jamie, ce n'est pas parce qu'il se préoccupe de moi qu'il y a vraiment quelque chose. Je… je veux plus en parler, ok ?

-Okay, laissa échapper Kat, un peu déçue.

Dès le soir, la rumeur courait. Granger et Malefoy étaient ensemble. Amanda avait fait un scandale et malgré les démentis des deux concernés, personne ne les croyait. Alors que Scorpius s'était réfugié chez son père, Joy était sortie se promener, ne pouvant plus supporter les œillades dégoutées ou envieuses de ses camarades. Elle cherchait également plus ou moins Jamie qui lui faisait apparemment la gueule. La discussion qu'elle avait eue avec Kat étant bien présente, elle était un peu gênée mais Jamie était avant tout son ami. Elle le trouva en train de faire du balai sur le terrain de quidditch. Elle prit un balai dans les vestiaires qu'il avait laissé ouvert et le rejoignit. Cela faisait une éternité qu'elle n'avait pas volée et elle en profita pour faire quelques figures. Quand elle vit qu'il la regardait, elle vola vers lui mais il reprit son vol. Frustrée, Joy le coursa jusqu'à ce qu'il descende de son balai. Elle s'arrêta devant lui et l'appela.

-Jamie, attends. Jamie ! Tu vas pas faire la gueule quand même.

-Je fais pas la gueule, répondit-il, pincé.

-Vraiment ? Pourquoi tu m'évites alors ? Ecoute, ce ne sont que des rumeurs, ok ? Je sors pas avec Scorpius. Je vois pas pourquoi je te mentirais ou pourquoi on le cacherait si c'était le cas. Il… il m'a juste pris la main pour me consoler parce qu'on avait une discussion sérieuse. C'est juste un copain, ok ? Jamie.

-Non, pas ok ! Désolé mais je le supporte pas ce mec et te voir avec lui, j'aime pas ça ! C'est pas un mec bien.

-Arrête tu ne le connais pas.

-Si je le connais, ça fait six ans que je le vois agir. Et je veux pas qu'il te fasse du mal, c'est qu'un salaud prétentieux et arrogant.

-Jamie, tu décris Drago Malefoy des yeux de ton père et peut-être que Scorpius est comme ça mais pas avec moi, et je t'assure qu'il n'a pas de vu sur moi et que j'en ai pas sur lui, non mais t'as vu sa couleur de cheveux ? Tenta-t-elle avant de reprendre, plus sérieusement. Du coup, il n'a pas le pouvoir de me faire mal…

-A part avec tes confidences, cracha Jamie, laisse tomber, si tu comprends pas c'est pas grave mais je pensais être ton ami.

-Tu es mon ami.

-C'est faux, je suis le fils d'un ami de ta mère, le frère de ta meilleure amie mais je ne suis pas ton ami, c'est pas moi que tu viens voir si ça ne va pas, tu me demandes pas comment ça va, tu t'en fiches alors non, je suis pas ton ami.

Il lui arracha son balai des mains et alla les ranger dans le vestiaire, sans un regard vers elle, sans l'attendre. Joy retint ses larmes difficilement, blessée par les accusations de Jamie mais ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à elle-même car il avait raison. A cause des émotions qu'il faisait naitre en elle, elle l'avait évité et ne s'était pas comportée en amie. Dépitée, elle rentra dans la salle commune mais l'ambiance était contre elle. Tout le monde lui en voulait. Jamie était au milieu de ses amis, tout contre Jenny. Joy sentit sa gorge se serrer. Elle croisa le regard désolé de Kat mais lui répondit d'un œil rassurant, du moins l'espérait-elle. Elle monta néanmoins dans sa chambre. Kat la rejoignit.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Jamie est revenu furieux.

-On s'est disputé, je suis nulle.

-Quoi mais non, c'est lui qui t'a dit ça ? Je vais aller lui botter les fesses à ce crétin, c'est mon frère mais quand même !

-Kat ! Non il n'a rien fait, à part dire la vérité. Je l'ai évité, je me suis pas « préoccupée » de lui, trop égoïste, à toujours penser à moi et mes problèmes.

Sur ce, elle fondit en larmes.

-Et j'en ai marre d'être une vraie fontaine ! S'écria-t-elle.

-Oh Joy, tu n'es pas égoïste.

-Si, je le suis, je ne pense qu'à moi, je lui ai jamais demandé comment il allait, idem pour Nate je parie et pour toi, je suis une mauvaise amie.

-Tu n'es pas une mauvaise amie, je t'assure Joy. Tu as des soucis, c'est normal que tu ne sois pas toujours à 100% sur nous. Moi je te trouve très présente avec moi, et Nate, c'est Nate, il dit jamais rien. Et Jamie, c'est juste parce qu'il est jaloux de Malefoy.

-N'empêche, je devrais plus m'occuper de vous, on a toujours voulu être ensemble à l'école et là je gâche tout. C'est pas parce que j'ai des soucis que je dois vous oublier.

-Bon Joy arrête, tu ne gâches rien du tout. Jamie aurait juste aimé que tu t'occupes que de lui mais tu ne peux pas. Pas obligé de sauter cette pétasse ! Pardon, j'aurais pas du dire ça. Mais tu es une bonne amie, d'accord ? Et je suis super heureuse que tu sois là et n'écoute pas Jamie, d'accord ?

-N'empêche… il a raison.

-Gnn, je te dis que non ! Okay, tu l'as un peu délaissé, mais vous pouvez pas passé votre temps ensemble, on n'est pas en vacances, et s'il veut passer du temps avec toi, il n'a qu'à faire en sorte que… alors il n'a qu'à s'en pendre qu'à lui aussi !

-Merci Kat… fit Joy, peu convaincue.

Dans la salle commune, Nate avait regardé Jamie revenir, l'air furieux, puis Joy, l'air blessé. Quand son cousin les laissa pour monter dans son dortoir, il le suivit. Plus que cousin, ils étaient aussi amis et Nate détestait voir ses amis aller mal. Il le retrouva allongé sur son lit, regardant le plafond.

-Ca va ?

-Hum.

-Joy ?

-…

-Elle ne sort pas avec lui, tu sais, et elle n'en a aucune envie.

-C'est ce qu'elle dit.

-Pourquoi elle nous mentirait ? Elle n'a aucune raison…

-Ce n'est pas que ça… pourquoi elle se confie pas à moi ? A Nous ?

-Elle se confie à Kat… nous, c'est pas pareil… tu sais, on sait pas tout sur elle et sur Hermione à mon avis et… Joy est secrète. Ne lui en veux pas. Elle souffre déjà assez si tu veux mon avis.

-Gnn. J'y peux rien.

-Si t'y peux quelque chose, si tu veux que les choses bougent avec Joy, fais les bouger !

Sur ce, Nate le laissa réfléchir. Jamie détestait quand son cousin avait raison. Bouger. Cela semblait si simple. Mais il ne voulait pas perdre Joy, en aucun cas. Elle avait toujours été son amie, une amie à protéger. De plus en plus qu'elle grandissait, il s'était attaché à elle différemment. Maintenant, il était totalement amoureux d'elle elle l'attirait de toutes les façons possibles et malgré le fait qu'elle soit son amie, il ne savait absolument pas comment s'y prendre…

_**Voilà ! On connait le secret de Joy par rapport à sa mère, vous verrez Hermione dans le prochain chapitre ! Que pensez-vous des relations de Joy avec Drago ? Scorpius ? Jamie ? **_

_**J'espère que ça vous plait !**_

_**A la semaine prochaine ! **_

_**Review pliiiz**_


	6. Chapter 5

**Bonjour, bonjour ! Bonnes vacances à ceux qui le sont !**

**Voici le chapitre 5… désolée pour le retard, j'avais dis dimanche ou hier mais j'étais un peu trop naz ^^ j'espère qu'il vous plaira….**

**Un peu plus « dur » que les précédents, cela renvoie au Rated-T…**

**Merci pour vos reviews… **

**Réponses aux Review anonyme**

Aurelie : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !

**Bonne lecture !**

**Disclaimer ****: tout appartient à JKR… merci à elle !**

**Chapitre 5**

Dimanche était arrivé et comme chaque dimanche, cela signifiait à la fois un soulagement d'aller voir sa mère et une grande appréhension de voir comment elle allait. Serait-ce un bon jour ou un jour douloureux ? Elle ne savait jamais. Dès qu'elle fut habillée, elle se glissa dans le bureau du directeur où elle emprunta la cheminée, direction Sainte Mangouste. Elle connaissait maintenant l'hôpital par cœur. Elle emprunta quelques couloirs, croisa des infirmières qu'elle salua puis arriva devant la porte de la chambre de sa mère. Celle-ci était réveillée et l'accueillit avec un grand sourire. Joy se précipita vers elle pour un câlin maternel.

-Comment tu vas ?

-Bien et toi ma puce ?

-Bien ! Tu m'as manqué.

-Toi aussi. Alors, ta semaine ?

-Moyenne à vrai dire… j'ai dit à Scorpius, pour toi mais il m'a promis de rien dire à personne, j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas ?

-Mais non… si tu juges qu'il doit savoir…

-Merci. Et je me suis disputée avec Jamie.

-Oh pourquoi ?

-A cause de Scorpius.

-Oh, c'est chou, il est jaloux ?

-Apparemment… je m'en veux un peu.

Hermione, maternelle, voulut en savoir plus. Joy ne se fit pas prier et mère et fille passèrent leur journée ensemble, à parler, à être simplement ensemble. Joy avait peur. En regardant sa mère dormir, elle se rendait compte, une fois de plus, qu'elle pouvait la perdre dans très peu de temps. Elle le savait bien mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est ce qu'elle allait faire après, comment allait-elle supporter de vivre sans sa mère, qui était tout pour elle elle se serait sacrifiée si elle le pouvait pour que sa mère vive. La vie était bien injuste. Sa mère avait lutté pour que le bien triomphe et elle n'était même pas récompensée, elle devait juste vivre sa maladie et mourir jeune. La vie était injuste, terriblement injuste. Elle retint ses larmes. Elle n'aimait pas qu'on la voie pleurer, surtout pas sa mère. Elle voulait se montrer forte pour elle, pour qu'elle puisse compter sur elle.

Quand Hermione vit sa fille partir, une boule se forma dans son estomac, comme à chaque fois. C'était une partie d'elle qui partait. Fatiguée, elle somnola, évitant de se terrer dans ses idées noires. Elle avait peur, peur de perdre sa fille, peur de laisser sa fille seule dans ce monde, un monde où elle ne connaissait pas son père. Elle savait qu'elle devrait bientôt le lui dire, elle ne pouvait plus reculer. Elle s'était toujours promis qu'un jour, tout le monde serait au courant, et par tout le monde, elle entendait sa fille et, bien sur, le père. Ce qui voulait dire aussi ses amis, Harry et Ron. Et tout cela lui faisait une peur bleue, pas qu'elle n'assumait pas, elle était encore certaine d'avoir fait le bon choix. Au moins pour LUI. Peut-être pas pour elle, mais qu'importe, elle avait eu sa fille et c'était le plus important. Somnolente, elle laissa ses souvenirs monter en elle…

_Il faisait froid, il faisait sombre. Elle ne savait pas où elle était et une douleur lui brulait le poignet et la tête. Elle se releva doucement, examinant où elle pouvait être. La mémoire lui revint alors : elle était en mission pour l'Ordre avec Ron, une petite mission de reconnaissance, aucun danger… ou presque. Sauf qu'elle était maintenant dans un cachot sombre. _

_-Ron? Chuchota-t-elle, ne sachant si elle espérait une réponse._

_Que s'était-il passé ? Il n'y avait même pas eu de combats, elle avait du être stupéfixié sans qu'elle ne puisse voir son agresseur. Lâche de Mangemorts. Elle espérait fortement que Ron s'en soit sortie. Des bruits de bas résonnèrent dans le couloir et elle eut soudain peur. Où était-elle ? Qu'allait-on faire d'elle ? A son grand soulagement, les pas s'éloignèrent Mais elle se doutait bien qu'elle ne serait pas seule très longtemps. Elle se leva malgré la douleur à la tête. Passant une main dans ses cheveux, elle la ressortit pleine de sang. Mauvais signe. Elle alla à la porte pour regarder à travers la mini-fenêtre mais le couloir était sombre. Elle examina alors son cachot. Une petite fenêtre qui faisait entrer le froid glacial de janvier, un matelas défoncé par terre, là où elle avait été posé, des chaines… Hermione frissonna, la peur au ventre. Elle se déchaussa alors rapidement, se traitant de stupide de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt Bien sûr, elle n'avait plus sa baguette mais elle avait encore la potion sur elle, bien cachée. Elle savait ce qu'ils allaient lui demander : où était le QG de l'Ordre du Phoenix voir d'autres secrets. Elle fit tomber le bouchon, alors que les pas se rapprochaient de nouveau. Elle ne permettrait pas aux Mangemorts de se servir d'elle pour tuer Harry. La potion avait été concoctée par Severus Rogue pour annuler les effets du _veritaserum_ pour plusieurs mois et donner à tous les membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix… au cas où. Elle n'avait jamais imaginé qu'elle se ferait prendre. Elle avala la potion rapidement. A temps. La porte du cachot s'ouvrit. Quand les deux gardiens la virent, une fiole de potion à la main, ils s'énervèrent. Ils firent voler la fiole qui s'écrasa contre le mur_

_-Trop tard, fit Hermione, arrogante._

_Elle suivit la fiole et vola contre le mur, tombant de nouveau dans l'inconscience. Quand elle se réveilla, elle était dans une autre cellule, assise sur une chaise, enchainée. Face à elle, un mangemort qu'elle ne put reconnaitre à cause de son masque. Elle souleva sa tête difficilement tellement elle était douloureuse mais la releva tout de même, fière._

_-Quelle potion as-tu prise ? Demanda le Mangemort._

_Hermione ne répondit pas. Elle n'allait pas leur faciliter la tâche en plus ! Un doloris la fit crier et elle retomba mollement sur sa chaise._

_-Ne joue pas Granger, au final, on gagnera. Ca irait plus vite si tu nous disais tout maintenant. Où se trouve l'Ordre du Phoenix ?_

_Hermione laissa échapper un rire moqueur. Comme si elle allait dire quoique ce soit. Ils pouvaient lui lancer des doloris autant qu'ils le voulaient, elle ne dirait jamais rien. Jamais. Elle ne mettrait jamais ses amis en danger._

_L'interrogatoire continua. Hermione refusait de répondre, même de parler. Les doloris s'enchainaient. Hermione n'aurait pu dire combien de temps elle resta là, à se faire torturer. La douleur était atroce. Il limitait les doloris pour ne pas la rendre folle mais chacun était douloureux, elle pleurait, hurlait mais ne parlait toujours pas. _

_Enfin, lors d'une période d'inconscience, elle fut ramenée dans sa cellule. En se réveillant, elle pleurait toujours, le corps affreusement douloureux, la peur au ventre. Combien de temps allait-ce durer avant qu'il ne la tue ? Elle ne voulait pas mourir mais elle ne voulait pas souffrir encore comme cet après-midi là. C'était trop dur, elle ne pourrait jamais lutter des jours et des jours comme cela. Elle le savait. Les Longdubat avaient tenus deux jours selon les rumeurs. Deux jours._

_Le lendemain, ils la menèrent encore dans la « salle d'interrogatoire ». Le Mangemort avait enlevé sn masque, il souriait._

_-Alors ma jolie, bien dormie ? (…) Tu continues à ne pas parler. Bientôt, tu n'auras pas le choix ! _

_Les gardes s'approchèrent d'elle et la força à boire une potion malgré qu'elle essaie de se débattre._

_-Du _veritaserum_ ma jolie. Tu vas être obligé de parler ! Ton nom ?_

_-Hermione Jean Granger._

_-Où est le QG de l'Ordre du Phoenix ?_

_-31,boulevard Hanston._

_-Et bien voilà, ce n'était pas difficile !_

_Ils lui posèrent d'autres questions sur les pièges et autres défenses du QG. Hermione était contente de s'être entrainer, une fois, avec Tonks, à inventer tout et n'importe quoi sous la menace. Quand ils eurent fini de lui poser des questions, ils la ramenèrent dans sa cellule. Hermione était surprise qu'ils l'aient cru si facilement. Quand ils se rendront compte qu'elle avait menti…elle ne préférait pas y penser…_

_Ce fut, bien sûr, terrible. Le même Mangemort se défoula sur elle si longtemps qu'elle en perdit la notion du temps. Elle ne cessait de pleurer, d'implorer qu'il arrête mais dès qu'il lui posait une question, elle se taisait. Elle savait qu'elle avait été de nombreuses fois sur le point de tout leur dire mais les visages de Ginny, de Ron, d'Harry, de Jamie et de tous ses amis lui revenaient en tête et elle se taisait. Ils l'aidaient à tenir, supportant la douleur du mieux qu'elle le pouvait._

_Quelques jours passèrent, Hermione n'aurait su dire combien. Ils l'avaient laissé seuls durant ces jours, sans presque rien à manger ni à boire, elle ne savait pas ce qu'ils attendaient…_

Ginny coupa ses pensées en entrant.

-Coucou, comment vas-tu ?

-Bien, mais tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé de venir le dimanche, tu devrais passer du temps avec ta famille.

-Je passe assez de temps avec ma famille et il y a Teddy alors… et là je viens en tant qu'amie.

-Je crois qu'entre ton fils et ma fille ça avance.

-Il était temps ! Il faudrait que Jamie se bouge un peu.

-S'il est aussi long qu'Harry avec toi, s'amusa Hermione, heureuse de pouvoir discuter légèrement avec sa meilleure amie.

-Tu peux parler, quand tu craquais pour Ron, tu en as mis du temps à te déclarer !

-Pff ! C'est vrai. Malheureusement, ma fille semble tenir de moi !

-Pour ça du moins oui… tu vas lui dire ?

-Il faut bien… dimanche prochain… peut-être. J'ai peur

-C'est normal mais je pense qu'il est temps, elle en a besoin

-Je sais. Comment tu penses que Ron et Harry vont réagir ?

-Tu les connais, ils vont nier, ne pas y croire, crier, pleurer et puis finalement, te soutenir. Ne t'inquiète pas pour eux… Tu vas lui dire… à lui ?

-J'aurais pas le choix non plus… mais je ne suis pas sûre d'être prête à le revoir.

-Ca fait seize ans.

-Je sais. Mais comment tu crois qu'il va réagir quand il va apprendre que je lui ai caché l'existence de sa fille pendant seize ans ?

-Il comprendra peut-être tes raisons. Il n'aura pas le choix. Ne t'inquiète pas, Joy te soutiendra, moi aussi et tout le monde.

-Merci Gin'.

Ginny sourit et elles continuèrent leur conversation jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione s'endorme, épuisée. Ginny la regarda dormir quelques instants avant de retourner chez elle par voix de cheminée. Ses visites à Hermione la bouleversaient toujours. Elle aurait tellement aimé sauver son amie mais apparemment, ce n'était pas dans ses capacités puisque tout ce qu'elle essayait ne marchait pas. Elle demandait conseil à bon nombre de médicomages partout dans le monde et pas un arrivait à l'aider. Elle était sûre qu'Hermione aurait déjà réussi à la sauver, elle, si elle avait été malade. Elle rejoignit Harry dans leur chambre. Elle avait tellement de chance, elle avait un mari aimant, des enfants adorables, un métier passionnants et une santé de fer. Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à sauver son amie ? La culpabilité la rongeait. Comme à l'époque où Hermione avait disparu. Elle aurait du partir en mission ce jour-là mais Jamie n'avait que quelques mois et Hermione l'avait remplacé… elle s'en était toujours horriblement voulue.

-Ne t'en veux pas, Gin'. Tu fais tout ce que tu peux pour Mione, elle le sait.

-Oui, mais ce n'est pas assez…

Au même moment, à Poudlard, Kat Potter et Scorpius Malefoy faisaient leur ronde. Quelques étudiants tentaient toujours de sortir après le couvre-feu et ils se faisaient en plaisir de les renvoyer chez eux.

-Alors, comme ça, toi et Quentin McLohan ?

-Hum ?

-Je te voyais pas avec un mec comme lui.

-Evite de me voir avec n'importe quel mec, c'est gênant

-Ah, ah ! Tu sais que t'es drôle, je commence à comprendre pourquoi Joy t'aime bien

-Par contre moi, je comprends toujours pas, renchérit Kat, amusée.

-Mais en fait, vous êtes obligés de vous aimer, de part vos parents…

-Si tu crois que c'est comme ça que tu vas m'énerver…

-Je cherche pas à t'énerver, voyons, juste comprendre pourquoi vous êtes amis.

-Et toi, pourquoi tu es ami avec elle, ce n'est pas ton genre de faire ami-amie avec une fille. Une question de vengeance paternelle ?

-N'importe quoi, s'énerva Scorpius, ça n'a rien à voir avec nos parents

-Ah non ? Fit Kat en se tournant vers lui, alors pourquoi on ne s'entend pas depuis six ans et par « on » je comprends, toi, moi, Nate et Jamie et que depuis que Joy – que tu sais Granger depuis le début – tu l'acceptes si bien ?

-…

-Pas de réponse ? Ca ne m'étonne pas mais je te préviens Malefoy, commença Kat en se rapprochant dangereusement de lui, je sais qu'elle t'a fait des confidences, si tu la fais souffrir, je te découpe en morceaux après t'avoir torturé comme tu n'as pas idée ! Tu ne comprends peut-être pas ce qui nous unis, elle et moi, mais elle est ma meilleure amie, tu pourras plus marcher correctement pendant un mois si tu oses lui faire le moindre mal, pigé ? Finit-elle en tirant sur sa cravate vert et argent.

Pour toute réponse, Scorpius se pencha légèrement et l'embrassa. Doucement, presque tendrement, il attrapa ses lèvres pour un court baiser. Il se recula ensuite, amusé de voir le trouble dans les yeux de la préfète, et fit demi-tour.

-Pigé, Potter, pigé. A la prochaine !

L'air désinvolte, il partit tranquillement dans les cachots rejoindre sa salle commune. A l'intérieur de lui, il n'était pas si désinvolte. Il se disputait entre un sentiment de colère, colère contre lui d'avoir embrassé cette Potter qui l'agaçait au plus au point, colère contre elle qui s'était approchée, l'avait troublée avec son parfum, ses yeux plein de paillettes et son discours touchant et un sentiment beaucoup plus trouble… il la désirait. Cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout, mais il avait envie d'elle. Il l'avait bien compris en rêvant d'elle l'autre nuit, cela l'avait déjà agacé mais il commençait en plus à la trouver touchante, amusante… Tout ça à cause de Joy ! Et pourquoi il était comme ça avec Joy ? C'est vrai, c'était la fille de Granger, la troisième du trio que son père exécrait à Poudlard, pourquoi il ne l'avait pas détesté comme il l'avait fait avec les autres ?

Kat remonta dans sa chambre, furieuse. Comment avait-il osé l'embrasser ? Ce petit con arrogant. Si elle avait été violente, elle l'aurait balancé d'un sort à l'autre bout du couloir, ou plutôt lui lancer le sort de chauve-souris qui rendait sa mère si fière. Heureusement, les autres filles étaient endormies et Joy n'était pas encore rentrée. Elle se faufila dans la salle de bain avec une furieuse envie d'hurler. Elle se calma progressivement, essayant de faire le point sur ses sentiments. Il la rendait folle, c'était clair. Et il remuait quelque chose en elle, elle ne pouvait le nier. Du désir, rien que du désir, pff ! Dès demain, elle irait voir dans _Sorcière Hebdo _des conseils pour oublier un crétin un peu trop craquant !

Après une nuit calme, Joy descendit dans la salle commune pour une nouvelle semaine. Etonnée de ne pas avoir vu Kat dans la chambre, elle le fut encore plus en la voyant entouré par son frère et son cousin, l'air défait. Elle se précipita vers eux, inquiète.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Hey, fit Nate, oh un grand oncle Weasley est mort.

-Oh ! Lequel ?

-Barry je crois, tu ne l'as jamais vu. Son enterrement est jeudi. On le connaissait pas tellement mais ça fait un choc… il était vieux, un problème avec ses potions apparemment.

-Vous voulez que je vienne ?

-C'est pas la peine, et puis pas sure que tu puisses avec tes dérogations, vu que c'est pas ta famille, ça ira. Allons manger.

Joy prit Kat dans ses bras pour la consoler et ils descendirent tous les quatre dans la Grande Salle. Elle essaya de croiser le regard de Jamie mais il la fuyait. Il boudait toujours visiblement, ce qui l'agaçait un peu. Ils étaient trop vieux pour ça, quand même ! Mais apparemment pas. Elle n'eut aucune occasion de lui parler jusqu'à ce qu'ils partent pour l'enterrement, le mercredi soir. Joy se retrouva seule dans la salle commune, elle eut un instant peur de se retrouver vraiment seule mais Maelys et Tina l'intégrèrent comme si de rien n'était et elle su qu'elle avait, enfin trouver sa place.

Le jeudi, elle se rendit avec Maelys en potions alors que Tina profitait de tous ses instants avec son petit ami Serdaigle, quitte à arriver pile à l'heure. Le cours en était à sa première heure quand on frappa à la porte, ce qui était très rare. Drago Malefoy fit entrer un élève de septième année.

-Excusez-moi Professeur. J'ai un mot du professeur McGonaggall. Miss Joy Granger doit se rendre dan son bureau immédiatement.

Alors que Drago prenait le mot pour le lire, Joy sentit son corps vaciller. Elle connaissait la seule raison qui aurait pu pousser McGonaggall à l'appeler pendant un cours : sa mère.

-Tu dois prendre tes affaires, Joy, confirma Drago en levant les yeux vers elle, découvrant la jeune fille pétrifiée sur sa chaise. Joy ?

Joy se leva avec difficulté. Et Kat qui n'était pas là ! Elle croisa le regard inquiet du professeur et ne put avancer. Il lui fallait Kat, elle n'y arriverait pas à avancer et aller à Sainte-Mangouste toute seule.

-Je peux peut-être l'accompagner ? Intervint alors Scorpius qui avait vu le malaise de son amie.

Drago hésita mais en croisant de nouveau le regard de Joy à la fois bouleversé et suppliant, il acquiesça.

-Laissez vos affaires, vos camarades les prendront.

Joy se sentit un peu plus libre et dès que la porte se fut fermée derrière elle, elle s'accrocha à Scorpius en se dirigeant vers le bureau de la directrice. En voyant le visage de celle-ci, Scorpius se rapprocha et sentit Joy trembler un peu plus.

-Merci Mr. Malefoy de l'avoir emmené… vous…

-Je veux qu'il vienne, je vais ne pas pouvoir sinon, tu veux bien ?

-Bien sur, acquiesça-t-il sans hésiter.

-Allez-y. Sainte-Mangouste.

Ils se mirent, l'un après l'autre, dans la cheminée, direction l'hôpital. Scorpius suivit Joy dans les dédales de couloir avant d'arriver devant un petit guichet.

-Je viens voir ma mère ! Ginny est là ?

-Oui, elle est avec votre mère Miss Granger, je vais aller la chercher.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ginny Weasley Potter sortit de la chambre et Joy lui sauta dans les bras Scorpius se sentait un peu en trop mais Joy avait visiblement besoin de lui et il ne voulait pas la laisser. Il croisa le regard perçant de la mère de Kat et se sentit horriblement mal à l'aise pour une obscure raison. C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait… telle mère telle fille.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Joy, en larmes.

-Elle a fait un malaise, la douleur est revenue à un stade élevé… on va augmenter les antidouleurs… je suis désolée, elle est très fatiguée, je vais surement lui donner une potion de sommeil pour quelques jours, qu'elle se remette.

-Je peux la voir ?

-Oui, vas-y ! Mais ne reste pas longtemps. Elle est encore inconsciente.

Joy fonça dans la chambre et Ginny se tourna alors vers lui.

-Tu dois être Scorpius Malefoy, Ginny Potter.

-Enchanté.

-Merci d'être venu avec elle… Je dois aller préparer une potion, je te la laisse, mes enfants ne vont pas tarder.

Il acquiesça, soudain timide et la regarda partir, soulagé. Quand Joy sortit, elle se jeta dans ses bras en pleurant. Il l'accueillit dans ses bras, sans problème, touchée par sa détresse en tentant quelques mots pour la consoler. C'est comme ça que les Potter et les Weasley les trouvèrent. Il les vit arriver de loin. Kat avait le regard insondable, rivé sur sen amie. Jamie le fusillait du regard, comme son père à qui il ressemblait beaucoup. Nate et Ron, à leur suite, semblaient un peu plus distants.

Quand Kat fut arrivée près d'eux, elle toucha les cheveux de son amie qui quand elle la vit, fondit de nouveau en larmes et elles s'enlacèrent. Scorpius lança aux autres un sourire crispé. Heureusement, la femme de Ron, Lavande Weasley vint vers lui et l'enlaça quelques secondes.

-Je suis Lavande, merci d'avoir pris soin d'elle. Tu sais où est Ginny ?

-Elle est partie faire une potion, répondit Scorpius.

-Bien, bien. Merci. Je vais la trouver.

Joy se dégagea doucement des bras de son amie, essuyant ses larmes, gênée d'avoir pleurée devant tout le monde, elle qui détestait ça. Alors qu'Harry lui demandait des nouvelles, Jamie s'approcha et l'enlaça tendrement. Soulagée, elle répondit à son étreinte, sentant les larmes couler à nouveau. Ginny arriva à ce moment et expliqua à Ron et Harry ce qu'il s'était passé. Joy n'écoutait que d'une oreille discrète, restant dans l'étreinte de Jamie, presque anesthésiée. Elle reprit doucement contenance alors qu'Harry et Ron revenaient de la chambre de leur amie, le visage ravagé par la tristesse.

-Rentrez tous, fit alors Ginny, ça ne sert à rien de rester là. Elle se réveillera surement demain mais je lui ferais prendre une potion de sommeil.

-Je peux rester ? Demanda Joy, s'il te plait.

-Bien sur. Les autres, vous rentrez, et pas de discussion.

Joy les remercia tous, surtout Scorpius de l'avoir emmené et soutenu. Il la prit à part quelques instants

-Dis… je peux en parler à mon père ou pas ? Il va surement me poser des questions et… c'est comme tu le veux.

-Si tu en as besoin, mais qu'il reste discret.

Scorpius la remercia et partit à la suite des autres pour entrer à Poudlard. Ils arrivèrent dans le bureau de la directrice puis descendirent dans le hall désert. Scorpius allait partir quand la voix de Kat prononçant son nom le fit se tourner. Il croisa son regard, un peu gêné, le souvenir du baiser refaisant surface.

-Merci. Pour Joy. Vraiment, merci.

Il hocha la tête, encore plus gêné. Nate le remercia également de vive voix alors que Jamie hochait juste la tête en guise de remerciement. Après ce moment gênant, il décida d'aller voir son père. Il avait vraiment besoin d'en parler et il savait que Joy l'avait bien compris en lui donnant la permission de le lui dire. Il frappa et entra sans attendre de réponse, découvrant son père en pleine lecture.

-Il est bien tard, déclara son père en guise d'accueil.

-Je viens de rentrer.

-Tu étais où ?

-A l'hôpital.

Scorpius, pour il ne savait quel raison, regardait le visage de son père pour analyser toutes les expressions qu'il pouvait y voir pour la suite de la conversation.

-J'ai le droit d'en savoir plus ?

-La mère de Joy est malade, avoua Scorpius. C'est pour ça qu'elles sont revenues en Angleterre, c'est Ginny Potter qui la soigne…

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

-Un cancer magique, difficile à combattre visiblement. Elle a fait un malaise aujourd'hui, c'est pour ça que… que Joy a été appelé. Peu de gens le savent donc… j'ai eu le droit de te le dire mais il faut rester discret.

-Bien sur.

-Tu sais... Ginny Potter, elle essaie de trouver des potions pour la mère de Joy et… tu crois que Pansy pourrait… elle fait des potions pour les médicomages… Tu pourrais la contacter non ?

-Scorpius...

-Quoi ? Tu aurais vu Joy, Pa', elle était dévastée, elle doit voir une peur bleue de perdre sa mère et je la comprends, si Man' ou toi étiez malade, j'imagine même pas, s'il te plait, vois avec Pansy, on peut toujours essayer, non ?

-Bien sur, je le ferais. Tu es attaché à Joy…

-Oui, je l'aime beaucoup.

-Tu sais qui est son père ?

-Non, aucune idée, elle ne m'en a jamais parlé… Ca va être le diner… tiens moi au courant pour Pansy.

Drago vit son fils sortir, peiné de ne pas pouvoir faire plus. Il prit ensuite du papier pour écrire une lettre, demandant à Pansy de venir dès qu'elle le pouvait. Et une autre. A Sainte-Mangouste. Pour une raison obscure, il avait envie de voir sa vielle ennemie.

_**Rencontre avec Hermione, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? **_

_**Premier flash back sur son emprisonnement… il y en aura d'autres !**_

_**Prochain chapitre : Hermione & Drago vont se revoir !**_

_**A dimanche !**_

_**Review pliiiz**_


	7. Chapter 6

**Salut à tous !**

**Le chapitre en 6 est pour vous, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

**Je vais peut-être paraitre « chiante » mais… je voulais savoir une autre chose : POURQUOI vous ne mettez pas de review ? Je reçois des mails pour des mises en alertes, mises en favoris… et très peu de reviews !**

**Je suis une grande lectrice et je comprends vraiment pas pourquoi vous êtes si peu à en mettre, ça prend quoi… 20 secondes ! Pas besoin d'un long discours juste un « j'aime », « j'aime pas », « sympa »… **

**Car c'est un peu décourageant de publier sans beaucoup recevoir… **

**Premier et dernier petit coup de gueule, je ne peux vous obliger…**

**Merci à celles & ceux qui en laissent, ça me fait vraiment plaisir, merci !**

**Disclaimer ****: tout appartient à JKR… merci à elle !**

**Chapitre 6**

Le lendemain, Drago profita de ne pas avoir de cours pour aller à Sainte-Mangouste voir Hermione Granger. Il ne comprenait pas trop ce qui le poussait à la voir et il ne voulait pas chercher plus loin. Il croisa une infirmière qui lui indiqua l'étage dans laquelle elle était mais une autre l'en empêcha.

-Vous n'êtes pas sur la liste, Mr. Malefoy. Je suis désolée.

-Allez la voir pour lui demander son accord alors.

-Malefoy ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Il se tourna vers la voix qui l'avait interpellé.

-Weasley.

-C'est Potter maintenant. Tu peux tout aussi bien m'appeler Ginny… Que fais-tu là ?

-Je viens voir Granger.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que. Demande-lui.

Il vit Ginny Weasley… Potter, donc, disparaitre dans une chambre pour en ressortir quelques minutes plus tard. Elle se posta devant lui, le regardant dans les yeux comme pour connaitre ses motivations, motivations dont il ne saisissait même pas l'essence.

-Elle veut bien te voir. Mais fais attention, elle est faible. Après nous lui donnerons une potion de sommeil pour quelques jours.

-Bien.

Soudain hésitant, Drago entra tout de même dans la chambre pour découvrir son ennemie, allongée dans son lit, plus faible qu'il n'avait pu l'imaginer. Elle lui fit un sourire crispé qu'il lui rendit tandis qu'il s'asseyait sur une chaise près du lit.

-Comment te sens-tu ?

-Ca pourrait aller mieux, murmura-t-elle avec un léger sourire. Alors… ?

-Alors… je ne savais pas que tu avais eu une fille.

Hermione rit un peu. Elle ne savait vraiment pas comment interpréter la visite de Drago Malefoy dans sa chambre d'hôpital.

-Tu sais que mon fils et ta fille sont amis ?

-Joy m'a dit ça, elle m'a aussi parlé de toi… professeur, je ne l'aurais jamais cru… mais tu te débrouilles bien apparemment.

-Apparemment… Weasley ne m'a pas autorisé à te parler longtemps… J'espère que ça ne te gène pas que Scorpius me l'ait dit… mais… tu te rappelles de Pansy Parkinson ?

-Oui, comment l'oublier ?

-Elle est maitre de potions… elle créé beaucoup de potions pour les médicomages… peut-être pourrait-elle aider Weasley ?

-C'est Potter maintenant, tu sais ? Pourquoi pas, si Ginny est d'accord, propose-le-lui. C'est… gentil, merci.

-C'est une idée de Scorpius, en fait… il s'inquiète pour Joy…

-C'est chou. Remercie-le de ma part.

-C'est dingue, je ne me rappelle plus la dernière fois que je t'ai vu, c'est flou.

Hermione se tortilla, mal à l'aise.

-Ca remonte à plus de 15 ans alors c'est normal que ce soit flou… je veux pas paraître impoli mais je suis vraiment fatiguée…

-Bien sur, je te laisse. Prends soin de toi.

Drago hésita quelques instants près du lit avant de faire demi-tour brusquement et de sortir de la chambre sous les yeux d'une Hermione plutôt perdue. Drago fonça alors dans le bureau de Ginny Weasley Potter. Elle l'accueillit avec ce même regard étrange et l'invita à s'asseoir. Il était assez étonné de son attitude. Avec leur passé, il aurait parié qu'elle le jetterait ou qu'au moins elle lui parlerait sèchement.

-Alors ? Fit-elle.

-Alors… tu sais que Pansy Parkinson est très renommée en tant que maitre de potions dans la médicomagie ?

-Vraiment ? Pansy… ta copine ?

-Oui, enfin « ma » copine… Scorpius… mon fils, m'y a fait penser… à Pansy, elle pourrait t'aider.

-Pourquoi pas ! Bien sûr, j'ai déjà demandé de l'aide à tellement de mondes, contacte-la.

-C'est fait, avoua-t-il avec une grimace. Je pense qu'elle viendra, je lui ai dis que les grandes lignes.

-Ah, bon, ok. Je…

Des coups furent frapper et Ginny fit entrer son assistante.

-Docteur, une certaine Parkinson est là, elle veut vous voir.

-Oh, déjà ? Et bien fais la rentrer, merci.

Ginny était très étonnée. Dans une même journée, voir Drago Malefoy puis Pansy Parkinson dans son bureau, et tout cela pour le bien d'Hermione. Si son mari ou encore son frère le savaient, ils la banniraient surement. Parkinson avait autant changé que Malefoy. Ils étaient devenus adultes. Elle vit les deux amis s'embrasser rapidement avant de se tourner vers elle.

-Weasley ? Quelle surprise !

-Merci d'être venu si vite, Pansy.

-C'est Potter maintenant, intervint Ginny avec un sourire forcé.

-J'ai besoin d'en savoir plus maintenant.

-Je vais vous laisser en parlant, j'ai cours dans peu de temps, coupa Drago. Viens me voir après Pansy.

Les deux femmes se regardèrent, chacune un peu gênée de se retrouver seules.

-Bon, Hermione Granger… est malade, gravement, commença Ginny, un cancer magique si tu veux aller par là, j'ai essayé de nombreuses potions, son médicomage australien avant ça et elle a même consulté un médecin moldu, rien ne marche… J'ai contacté de nombreux maitres de potions pour essayer d'en faire, rien ne marche. Malefoy m'a parlé de toi ce matin… et merci d'être venue.

-Je peux voir Granger ?

-Bien sur. Après, je lui donnerai une potion de sommeil pour quelques jours, elle a fait un malaise hier.

-D'accord mais j'ai une question avant. Que vient faire Drago dans l'histoire ?

-Son fils et la fille d'Hermione sont amis.

-Granger a une fille ?

-Oui. Suis-moi.

Les deux femmes se rendirent donc dans la chambre d'Hermione pour parler de son prochain traitement. Pansy avait beaucoup de mal à associer la Hermione Granger qu'elle avait connu, héroïne de guerre à celle qu'elle vit sur le lit, affaiblie. Elle sortit, laissant Ginny Weasley lui donner une potion de sommeil pour se rendre à Poudlard, comprendre en quoi Scorpius et Drago étaient impliqués avec Granger. Heureusement, Drago avait prévenu de son arrivée et elle fut accueillit par la directrice. Elles échangèrent quelques mots avant que Pansy ne parte à la recherche de son ami. Cela lui faisait bizarre de revenir ici, elle n'y avait pas mis les pieds depuis son année d'Aspic, après la guerre. Dans le Hall, elle s'arrêta quelques instants pour s'imprégner de l'ambiance. Au loin, elle vit son filleul arriver et elle l'interpella.

-Pansy ! Tu es venue, c'est génial, fit Scorpius en l'embrassant, je te présente Joy Granger !

-Oh ! Bonjour.

-Bonjour. Je te laisse, on se voit plus tard !

Pansy regarda la fille Granger s'en aller, un peu stupéfaite, avant de se tourner vers Scorpius.

-Alors, tu es ami avec la fille Granger, raconte !

Scorpius sourit et raconta donc à Pansy ce début d'année et sa rencontre avec Joy, tout en l'emmenant dans le bureau de son père. Joy, de son côté, se rendit dans la tour Gryffondor. Elle aurait aimé aller à l'hôpital mais elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire. Ginny allait donner une potion de sommeil à sa mère et elle irait mieux, du moins l'espérait-elle. Elle avait tellement de mal à se concentrer en ce moment, surtout ses devoirs. Elle adorait ses cours et cela avait toujours été une échappatoire pour elle, un moyen d'oublier ses soucis mais elle n'y arrivait plus. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle était sur le point de perdre sa mère et elle ne pouvait plus penser qu'à ça. Dans la chambre où elle voulut poser ses affaires, elle trouve Kat, seule, allongée sur son lit.

-Kat ? Ca va ?

-Hum. Oui.

-Tu n'as pas l'air… Tu peux me le dire tu sais.

-Malefoy m'a embrassé.

-Quoi ? Cria Joy. Et tu attendais quoi pour me le dire ?

-Je voulais pas t'embêter.

-Tu rigoles ! Ca c'est le genre de truc que je veux savoir toute suite et tu le sais bien ! Raconte !

-C'était étonnant. On se disputait et soudain, il m'a embrassé. C'était rapide et…

-Et ? Insista Joy, avide et surexcitée.

-Et je sais pas, ça m'a… énormément troublé. J'ai déjà embrassé des garçons mais là c'était… pas pareil.

-Han, c'est génial ! Génial, génial !

-Stop ! Joy ! En quoi c'est génial ? C'est un ennemi de ma famille, un crétin arrogant et prétentieux.

-Non, pas du tout ! Il est super sympa, intelligent et tout ! Alors arrête. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé après ?

-Rien, mon oncle est mort, le problème avec Hermione et voilà. J'y pense mais franchement, qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris de me faire ça ?

-C'est qu'il est attiré et troublé lui aussi, voyons ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Rien !

-Roo, t'es pas drôle.

-Tu veux qu'on parle de Jamie, peut-être ? Grogna Kat.

-Humph !

-Bon, si on allait à la bibliothèque ? J'ai un devoir à finir, il me faut des livres !

-Je te suis !

Les deux amies partirent donc à la bibliothèque pour travailler leur potion.

Installée sur le canapé de la salle commune, Joy déprimait. Ginny l'avait forcé de rentrer, puisqu'il ne servait à rien qu'elle reste à regarder sa mère dormir. Elle était un peu rassurée de voir Ginny et Pansy travailler main dans la main pour la guérison de sa mère. Elles étaient toutes les deux très renommées dans leur domaine, pourquoi la potion ne marcherait-elle pas ? Jamie entra alors dans la salle commune et se dirigea vers elle. Ils n'avaient pas reparlé de leur dispute et faisaient comme si rien ne s'était passé mais ils étaient néanmoins un peu mal à l'aise, les sentiments entre eux étaient un peu en suspend.

-Déjà rentré ?

-Oui, Ginny préférait que je me détende…

-Elle a raison, viens, on joue au quidditch, tu pourras voler un peu si tu veux.

-Vrai ? Je vais pas vous déranger ?

-Bien sur que non !

Ravie, Joy fila se changer et le rejoignit pour aller dehors. Elle adorait voler et cela lui ferait surement du bien. Essayant d'être l'amie que Jamie attendait qu'elle soit, elle lui posa des questions sur ses cours. Visiblement, la potion n'était pas sa matière préférée et il avait du mal à comprendre qu'elle puisse apprécier le professeur Malefoy. Arrivés au terrain, il lui donna un balai de l'école – puisqu'elle ne faisait pas de quidditch, elle avait préféré laisser son propre balai chez elle, et alors qu'il se dirigeait vers son équipe, elle s'envola. C'était une vraie délivrance, sentir l'air fouetter son visage, aller vite, faire des loopings, un vrai bonheur ! Après une bonne demi-heure de vol, elle décida d'atterrir, mais elle sentit qu'elle perdait le contrôle de son balai et elle tomba au sol, laissant échapper un cri de douleur. Plusieurs personnes s'attroupèrent autour d'elle.

-Ecartez-vous !

C'était Drago Malefoy qui surveillait le terrain de quidditch. Il s'accroupit près d'elle.

-Tu as mal où ?

-La cheville, grimaça-t-elle. Je crois qu'elle est foulée.

-Laisse-moi voir.

Doucement, il tâta sa cheville qu'elle avait dégagée de sa chaussure et du bas de son pantalon.

-On va t'emmener à l'infirmerie, ok ?

Joy hocha la tête, se mordant la lèvre avec force pour ne pas pleurer de douleur. Il l'aida à se relever et l'emmena à l'infirmerie, la soutenant. Mme Pomfresh se dépêcha de l'installer sur un lit. Elle lui donna une potion pour contrer la douleur et répara sa cheville en moins de temps qu'il ne faut dire le mot « quidditch ». Joy somnola quelques heures, le temps que sa cheville se rétablisse puis sortit. Elle rejoignit ses amis pendant le repas, leur demandant comment elle se sentait.

-Je sais pas ce qu'il a eu ce balai, c'est la première fois que ça m'arrive ! Grogna Joy, vexée d'être tombé devant beaucoup de monde.

-Ca arrive parfois, déclara Nate, essayant de la consoler.

-Humph !

Un peu moqueur, Nate changea néanmoins de sujet. Après le repas, Joy se dépêcha de monter dans sa chambre pour reposer sa cheville. Elle était fatiguée, conséquence de la potion.

Le lendemain passa comme un brouillard pour Joy, elle était bizarrement fatiguée et avait surtout mal à la tête. Après les cours, elle décida de sortir prendre l'air. Elle fit un peu le tour du lac et fut rejoint par Scorpius qui prit des nouvelles de sa cheville.

-Ma cheville va bien, mais j'ai mal à la tête pourtant je suis pas tombée sur la tête ! Et mon cou me gratte.

-Fais voir !

Elle sentit Scorpius dégager sa nuque de ses cheveux.

-Alors ? Scorpius ?

Elle se tourna vers lui, il semblait encore plus pâle que d'habitude et la regardait bizarrement.

-Tu es juste rouge, je dois y aller.

Elle le regarda partir, surprise, avant de regagner son dortoir. Tout en prenant sa douche, elle continuait de gratter sa nuque. Elle décida d'y regarder de plus près, à l'aide de miroir et de tour de magie, elle put voir ce que Scorpius avait visiblement vu. Elle avait un tatouage, des initiales : JHGM. Hum. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait dire ? C'était quoi ce bordel ! Un tatouage, ce n'était pas possible, elle ne voulait pas de tatouage et là, il était apparu tout seul, comme ça. Peut-être quelqu'un lui avait-il lancé un sort ou quelque chose de ce genre. Mais qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? En le regardant de plus près, elle s'apercevait qu'elle connaissait les trois premières lettres : Joy Hope Granger… ses initiales. Mais le « M » ?

Joy avait décidé de ne parler à personne de ce nouveau tatouage. Elle avait une telle impression de ridicule qu'elle n'osait pas. Mais quand elle vit Scorpius au diner, de loin, elle se demanda pourquoi il avait réagit comme ça. Il avait du le voir. Pourquoi était-il parti précipitamment ? Elle s'en doutait un peu en fait mais n'arrivait pas à le dire clairement dans sa tête, ça faisait trop peur. Après le diner, elle s'excusa auprès de ses amis pour aller à la bibliothèque. Il devait bien y avoir un livre sur les Sang-Pur, non ? Elle chercha, en vain, avant de se trouver dans la réserve. Elle osa un œil à la bibliothécaire, Mme Pince la regardait d'un œil sévère. Elle allait devoir demander à un professeur de lui permettre d'y aller. Elle décida de le demander au Professeur Malefoy. Elle avait peur que Neville se doute de quelque chose. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il sache ce qu'il s'était passé avec Zabini, donc s'il savait pour ça, peut être en savait-il plus son père qu'elle ne le pensait. Si elle demandait à consulter un livre sur les Sang-Pur, il s'inquiéterait peut-être…

Elle eut l'occasion beaucoup plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait cru en le croisant le lendemain à la bibliothèque. Il lui demanda des nouvelles de sa mère et elle en profita pour le remercier d'avoir invité Pansy à travailler sur la potion puis glissa le formulaire qu'il signa sans hésiter.

-Un travail sur les Sang-Pur ?

-Une blague avec Kat, je veux lui prouver quelque chose et je pense que la réponse est là.

Joy le regarda partir, le cœur battant, se sentant complètement idiote. Elle devait certainement se tromper. Elle ne voyait pas comment cela aurait pu arriver. Après avoir montré son billet à Mme Pince, elle se faufila dans la réserve et dévora le bouquin. Enfin, elle tomba sur ce qu'elle cherchait.

_Les familles Sang-Pur ont des traditions, comme toute famille mais celle-ci sont fortement liés par le sang. Par exemple, à chaque naissance, l'enfant reconnu par son père – par le toucher – est inscrit automatiquement sur l'arbre généalogique de la famille qui se trouve, le plus souvent, dans une maison familiale. Pour certaines familles, il y a des rajouts qui ne sont que des rumeurs. Pour les Longdubat par exemple, une tâche de famille ayant la forme d'un soleil serait visible sur la cheville alors que pour les Malefoy, un tatouage apparaitrait avec les initiales de l'enfant._

Joy se recula doucement sur sa chaise, abasourdie. Serait-ce vrai ? Drago Malefoy serait-il son père ? Comment était-ce possible, il était un mangemort et sa mère une sang moldue, membre active de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Elle savait quand elle avait été conçue… est-ce que sa mère lui aurait menti sur les intentions de son père ? Elle l'avait toujours fais passé pour un gentil mais les Mangemorts, lors de l'emprisonnement, avaient été très loin. Malefoy en faisait-il parti ? Et pourquoi Malefoy n'avait-il pas fait lui-même le rapprochement ?

Elle devait voir sa mère, maintenant. Mais elle ne se réveillerait que dans deux jours, comment allait-elle tenir ? Elle allait devoir faire comme si elle n'avait rien appris. Elle voulait en avoir la confirmation avant d'en parler à qui que ce soit. Elle rentra donc dans la salle commune pour une soirée avec ses amis, essayant de s'intégrer alors qu'elle essayait de répondre à toutes ses questions qui venaient à elle. Kat sentit bien que quelque chose n'allait pas mais Joy préféra lu dire que c'était l'état global de sa mère. Son amie ne le croyait pas mais n'insista pas. Joy fit alors en sorte de ne pas être seule avec elle, de peur de laisser échapper quelque chose et elle boycotta leur heure révisions pour aller se promener malgré le temps froid. Elle fut étonnée de voir Scorpius se diriger vers elle alors qu'il l'avait évité depuis la découverte du tatouage – même si cela ne faisait que quelques jours, ils avaient l'habitude d'au moins se dire bonjour et de passer un peu de temps ensemble. Il avait l'air un peu crispé mais chacun décida d'oublier ça et de faire comme si de rien n'était.

-Comment tu vas ? Et ta mère ?

-Elle est encore en sommeil avec la potion… merci… pour Pansy… Ginny m'a dit que l'idée venait de toi.

-Oh de rien. C'est ma marraine alors… j'y ai vite pensé.

-Je peux te demander quelque chose ? Ca va pas te plaire mais ce n'est vraiment pas méchant. Juste pour savoir.

-Vas-y, dit-il, anxieux.

-Ton père était Mangemort… Pansy aussi je crois. Ca te fait quoi ?

Joy se mordilla lèvre. Le visage de Scorpius s'était fermé et elle se demanda s'il allait lui répondre.

-Tu sais, quand j'étais plus jeune, j'en avais pas conscience. J'avais de bons parents, qui avaient des bons amis. Ils…ils ont changé, tu sais. Pas tous, mais mes parents, leurs amis, sur cette vision. Bon, je dis pas qu'ils ne pensent pas parfois être un peu supérieurs, comme une élite, tu vois. Je pense même que c'est un peu normal… mais ils n'ont plus ses pensées, ils ont été endoctrinés, tu sais quand ils étaient jeunes. Je l'ai appris et compris peu à peu. Mon père ne m'a jamais rien caché. Enfin je crois pas.

-Tu crois qu'il a fait quelque chose qu'il regrette ?

-Je pense… certaines choses, mais tous, non ? Ta mère doit regretter d'avoir tuer des gens. Même si c'était pour se défendre.

-Peut-être.

-Peut-être ?

-Tu sais… j'adore les livres d'histoires et j'ai toujours cru qu'ils disaient la vérité. Mais ils ne disent que la vérité que tout le monde sait.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Je veux dire… aucun livre ne dit que c'est ma mère qui a tué Zabini. Et rien ne pourra jamais en attester, ce ne sont que des rumeurs.

-Ce sont des fausses ?

-Non, c'est vrai.

-Ca n'a pas l'air de te choquer.

-Non. Elle avait des circonstances atténuantes. Les livres ne savent pas tellement de choses, des choses que tout le monde a voulu cacher. (…). Ma mère a été prisonnière des Mangemorts.

En prononçant ses paroles, Joy s'était tournée vers Scorpius pour voir sa réaction. Il était fortement étonné, ce qui la rassura un peu. Visiblement, il n'en avait pas parlé à son père.

-L'Ordre du Phoenix a fait croire qu'elle était partie en mission. Ma mère ne voulait pas que quiconque le sache. Surtout quand elle a appris ma venue. Elle ne voulait pas de rumeurs autour de moi.

-Lon… longtemps ?

-Trois mois à peu près. Elle… elle a été torturé… pour la faire dire où était le QG de l'Ordre. Mais elle avait pris une potion contre le_ veritaserum_. Et ils étaient en train de faire une potion pour annuler ça.

-Comment elle s'en est sortie ? Demanda Scorpius d'une voix blanche.

-Elle a réussi à s'enfuir… avec un peu d'aide.

-Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça ?

-Je sais pas, j'avais envie, j'ai confiance en toi et je voulais que tu comprennes. Elle n'a pas tué Zabini de sang-froid comme ça. Il l'a torturé… il l'a… il l'a violé, finit-elle par dire, les yeux humides, la voix cassée. Désolée, je sais que ton père tait ami avec Blaise Zabini… mais je veux pas que tu croies que ma mère l'a tué comme ça, elle n'aurait jamais fais ça et je sais, elle sait que la vengeance n'était pas une solution, mais c'est horrible ce qu'il lui a fait… je la comprends, j'aurais fais pire je crois après ce qu'il lui a fait. Ne juge pas ma mère sur ce qu'elle a fait à Zabini.

-Je… je sais pas quoi dire. Je n'en savais rien.

-Désolée j'aurais rien du te dire !

-Non, tu as bien fais, si tu en avais envie et… je suis… ton ami. Tu peux compter sur moi. Je ne juge pas ta mère, je l'ai toujours admiré et rien ne changera. Même quand j'ai appris qu'elle avait tué Blaise. (…). Mon père ne m'en a jamais parlé, il ne le savait surement pas qu'elle était prisonnière.

-Tu crois vraiment ?

La question resta en suspend. Scorpius hocha les épaules, choqué, ne souhaitant pas répondre à cette dernière question. Il avait toujours entendu son père parler de Blaise en bien, connaissait-il cet épisode sur la grande Hermione Granger ? Après être rentré avec Joy dans le hall, il se dirigea vers l'appartement de son père. Heureusement, il y était, seul.

-Ca ne va pas ? Tu as une drôle de tête.

-Je… j'ai appris des choses et… je m'en suis pas remis.

-Tu veux m'en parler ?

-C'est à propos de la Guerre, je sais que tu n'aimes pas en parler. Pourquoi ? Tu as fais quelque chose que tu te pardonnes pas ?

-J'ai fais plusieurs choses que je ne me pardonne pas, j'ai été jugé pour ça. Dis-moi ce que tu as entendu.

-Et Blaise ! Je croyais qu'il était ton ami, s'écria Scorpius, soudain en colère.

-Il l'était.

-Pourquoi ! Comment ! Tu sais ce qu'il a fait ? !

Scorpius vit son père blanchir d'un coup et fermer les yeux, comme fatigué.

-Qui t'a parlé de ça ?

-Peu importe ! Je croyais que c'était quelqu'un de bien.

-C'était un Mangemort, on n'était pas des personnes bien, Scorpius.

-Tu… mais toi, tu ne faisais pas comme lui, hein ?

-Tu sais, plus tu fais de mauvaises choses, plus tu en fais, plus tu sombres dans la folie. Tuer des gens… Ca brise une partie de ton âme. Pour certains, c'était plus dur que d'autres. Il fallait trouver une échappatoire. Moi, j'ai eu la chance d'avoir toi et ta mère, vous avez changé ma vie. Et Blaise…il a suivi les autres, ça a toujours été un suiveur.

-Ce n'est pas une excuse pour faire ce qu'il fait, comment tu peux lui pardonner ? L'excuser ?

-Je ne fais ni l'un ni l'autre. J'ai essayé de garder un bon souvenir pour lui pour sa femme et son fils. Je voulais pas qu'il apprenne… que son père était fou.

-Pourquoi pas ! Il l'apprendra surement un jour et cela lui fera encore plus mal.

-Il n'est pas nécessaire qu'il l'apprenne. Il sait déjà que c'était un Mangemort, un meurtrier. Pense à lui, ça doit être dur à vivre. Qui t'a parlé de ça ?

-Joy.

-Comment le sait-elle ?

-Sa mère. C'est pour ça qu'elle l'a tué. C'est pour ça qu'elle a tué Blaise… Hermione. Parce qu'il l'a violé, torturé… quand elle était prisonnière et toi, tu m'as fais chérir le souvenir de cet homme !

-Granger ? Prisonnière ? Elle n'a jamais été prisonnière.

-Si.

-Je l'aurais su.

-Pendant trois mois. Avant la naissance de Joy. Je vois pas pourquoi elle aurait menti à sa fille ou pourquoi Joy m'aurait menti.

-Je… je l'aurais su, je l'aurais su, répéta Drago en réfléchissant, plissant le front, sentant venir un mal de tête… Ecoute, je sais… que j'ai fais des erreurs, mais tu sais que je n'aurais jamais fais ça.

-Violer, non. Mais… tu as torturé ?

-Scorpius… je suis désolé. De te décevoir autant, j'aurais aimé être un père qui n'ait rien à se reprocher. Ca m'est arrivé.

-Je dois y aller, excuse-moi.

Drago regarda son fils partir, peiné de le voir si perturbé à cause de ses actes passés. Actes qu'il regrettait amèrement. Mais il ne pouvait rien changer maintenant. Ce qui était fait était fait et il ne pouvait qu'essayer de se pardonner lui-même. Il était fortement troublé par ce que son fils lui avait appris. Granger prisonnière ? Comment aurait-il pu ne pas savoir une chose pareille ?

_**Voilà ! Alors ?**_

_**Hermione & Drago qui se revoient… c'était bien ?**_

_**L'arrivée de Pansy pour aider Hermione**_

_**Et quelques révélations sur Hermione**_

_**Qu'en pensez-vous ?**_

_**Review pliiiz**_


	8. Chapter 7

**Salut !**

**Voici la suite… encore 2 chapitres et l'épilogue, j'aurais terminé mais je bloque pas mal sur ces derniers chapitres… grr… **

**Désolée pour le retard mais FanFiction bugguait un peu, je n'arrivais pas à mettre ce nouveau chapitre ! **

**Merci pour vos reviews, ça fait un bien fou et remotive pour continuer à écrire !**

**Chapitre avec un Rated-T, pas super violent mais ça peut… choqué… peut-être !**

ceciles : merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Ah moi aussi j'aime assez Kat & Scorpius, ma 1ère lectrice et amie aussi les adore ! J'espère que toute l'histoire et eux aussi continueront à te plaire. A bientôt, bises !

marjo : merci beaucoup ! Ca me fait super plaisir ! La suite dimanche prochain, bien sûr ! Les révélations s'approchent… j'espère que cela te plaira !

aurelie : ah ah ! c'est si évident ? vraiment ? xD 

**Disclaimer ****: tout appartient à JKR… merci à elle !**

**Chapitre 7**

_Hermione se réveilla en entendant la porte de son cachot s'ouvrir. Ses paupières papillonnèrent un instant afin de se concentrer sur la personne qui venait d'entrer. Ce n'était pas le même Mangemort. Hermione essaya de se relever, en vain, elle avait trop mal, elle était trop faible. Des jours qu'elle n'avait ni mangé ni bu ou presque, qu'elle était dans le noir, qu'elle attendait elle ne savait quoi. Le Mangemort s'approcha d'elle et s'agenouilla près d'elle._

_-Alors, Granger, c'est là qu'on se retrouve ?_

_Cette voix ne lui était pas inconnue. Hermione leva de nouveau la tête. Blaise Zabini. Elle fut soulagée, ils se connaissaient, même s'ils ne s'aimaient pas particulièrement, Gryffondor contre Serpentard oblige. Mais ils ne lui feraient peut-être pas trop de mal. Doucement, il poussa ses cheveux qui collaient à son front._

_-Désolé de t'avoir fait attendre j'étais en mission. On m'a dit que tu avais donné du fil à retorde aux autres... tu n'as pas changé. Désormais, c'est moi qui vais m'occuper de toi. Et je peux te dire, qu'avec moi, tu vas parler._

_Hermione frissonna en entendant ses paroles glacées. En croisant son regard, elle eut encore plus peur. Il était comme fou. Son soulagement avait été de courte de durée. Elle vit Zabini se relever et siffler. _

_-Emmenez-la au cachot n°5. _

_Hermione se débattit un peu, soudain affolée. Il avait l'air d'être pressé de lui faire du mal et elle était tellement faible qu'elle ne supporterait pas longtemps le doloris. Elle ne voulait pas mourir, mais en même temps, elle était fatiguée de combattre, elle ne savait combien de temps elle pourrait encore tenir. Elle voulait juste arrêter de souffrir. Ils l'installèrent sur une chaise et Zabini s'installa de l'autre côté de la table. Il emprisonna son bras dans une chaine pour ne plus qu'elle bouge._

_-Alors Granger, on a pris une potion contre le veritaserum ?_

_-…_

_-Ingénieux, vraiment. Du coup, on en prépare une pour annuler tout ça. Sois heureuse, je pourrais m'occuper de toi pendant les longues semaines qu'il faudra pour créer cette potion. Peut-être même arriverais-je à te faire parler avant que la potion ne soit mise au point. Je suis… comment dire… très doué… pour la torture. Rien à voir avec les doloris, ils rendent fou, c'est dommage. _

_-…_

_-Tu es encore plus agaçante qu'avant, tu crois me battre à ce jeu là ? _

_-…_

_-Où est le QG de l'Ordre ?_

_Hermione ne répondit pas, tremblante, les yeux dans le regard fou de Zabini. Il sourit et prit son bras dans le sien malgré la chaine, il prit ensuite sa baguette et posa la pointe sur son bras. A peine la baguette avait effleuré qu'Hermione sentit une brûlure fondre en elle. Elle essaya d'ôter son bras mais c'était peine perdue. Zabini enleva la baguette, sourit une nouvelle fois, puis recommença. Hermione sentit alors les larmes couler sur ses joues, retenant avec peine le cri qui montait dans sa gorge._

_-Où est le QG de l'Ordre ?_

_Les yeux plein de larmes, Hermione se força à lever le regard vers son bourreau. D'un coup de baguette, il lui entailla le bras. Le sang se mit à couler et Hermione cria de douleur. Il recommença avec un certain plaisir, regardant Hermione se tordre de douleur, essayant de dégager son bras, l'entaillant en même temps._

_-Stop, stop ! Cria-t-elle, épuisée, arrête, s'il te plait._

_-Où est le QG de l'Ordre ?_

_-Tu… tu sais que je ne te le dirais jamais ? Tu peux me torturer… je ne mettrais jamais la vie de mes amis en danger._

_-C'est ce que tu crois. Ils disent tous ça au début… mais ils finissent tous par me dire ce que je veux. Tu te souviens de Civrey ? _

_Hermione sursauta. Colin. Il avait disparu il y a plusieurs mois. Il l'avait tué. Il était devenu fou. A elle de mourir. Sauf qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle meure mais qu'elle lui dise où était le QG. _

_Devant son silence, il reprit sa baguette, lui trouant la peau de brulures ou d'entailles, la faisant hurler de douleur jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus crier, juste pleurer, écrouler sur la table, à demi-inconsciente. Hermione n'en pouvait plus, sa respiration était rapide, trop rapide… _

_Quand elle se réveilla, elle était de retour dans son cachot. Elle n'eut même pas la force de se relever, sa tête postant contre son bras douloureux. Le sang avait été arrêté, surement par un sort, mais les entailles étaient encore là, douloureuses. Elle avait du mal à respirer, elle avait peur, peur qu'il revienne pour continuer à la torturer, encore et encore._

_Quand la porte du cachot s'ouvrit, elle frissonna, terrifiée. Elle essaya de se débattre mais entourée de deux gardes, cela lui était impossible. Zabini était déjà là avec son sourire glacial et son regard fou. Il emprisonna son autre bras et recommença, semblant prendre un goût certain à l'entendre crier malgré sa gorge douloureuse._

_Hermione ne put dire quand elle sombra dans l'inconscience, une nouvelle fois, la douleur était trop intense. Dès qu'elle se réveillait, la douleur revenait, encore plus forte qu'auparavant. Même après qu'il eut arrêté de la torturer, la douleur restait en elle, se diffusant doucement dans son corps, se réveillant à tout moment. Elle avait l'impression que plusieurs jours passèrent avant qu'il ne revienne mais elle n'était plus sûre de rien. Elle entendit la porte du cachot s'ouvrir et se refermer doucement et elle ne put qu'à peine se relever. _

_-Alors, Granger, je t'ai manqué ? _

_-Affreusement, murmura-t-elle, la voix rauque._

_-Je m'en doutais, s'amusa-t-il en lui caressant le visage doucement, comme au premier jour. Tu sais que tu es plutôt jolie pour une sang-de-bourbe._

_-Je t'emmerde, lâcha Hermione en le repoussant, faisant raisonner son rire dans le cachot, avant d'ajouter, soudain paniquée : qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

_Hermione frémit en sentant les mains de Zabini sur ses jambes, là où elles ne devaient pas être. Elle essaya de le repousser mais il était plus fort et elle, terriblement faible. Il s'allongea sur elle et l'embrassa dans le cou._

_-Arrête, Blaise, tu peux pas faire ça ! Dit-elle, tremblante._

_Il ne lui répondit rien, continuant de l'embrasser, de la caresser. Elle se mit à pleurer quand elle entendit son haut se déchirer. Elle le repoussa de toutes ses forces et, surpris, il tomba sur le côté. Elle se releva, chancelante, prête à tout pour se défendre._

_-Tu crois vraiment être en état de combattre, Granger ? Rugit Zabini. Ca aurait pu bien se passer._

_D'un coup de baguette, il la fit valdinguer contre le mur. Elle s'écroula en criant et ne put se relever assez vite, il était déjà sur elle, lui arrachant ses vêtements, la plaquant au sol, l'embrassant de force alors qu'elle pleurait, criait et se débattait. Il la caressait durement, se moquant de son désarroi, prenant plaisir à la voir souffrir, à la voir apeurée. Il se déshabilla en un tour de main et Hermione eut un nouveau sursaut de peur, se débattant comme une furie, griffant, cognant, mais il faisait de même, meurtrissant sa peau fragile. Après de longs jours à être affaiblie, elle n'avait plus assez de courage. Il la pénétra durement, lui arrachant un cri de douleur, et Hermione abandonna toute lutte, laissant les larmes dévaler ses joues, laissant Zabini prendre possession de son corps, violemment, le plus sauvagement possible pour lui faire du mal à elle, pour se faire du bien, à lui. Quand il eut finit, elle l'entendit lui jeter un sort de contraception. Bien sur, il ne voulait pas de trace. Il la remercia en lui caressant le visage et sortit, la laissant pleurer de désespoir. _

_Hermione se sentait brisée, elle était brisée. Torturée, elle pouvait l'accepter. Mais violée... Il lui avait tout pris, son innocence, son amour-propre. Comment ce jeune garçon avec qui elle avait été à l'école pendant sept ans avait pu la violer comme ça ? Il n'était plus ce jeune garçon, il était un mangemort violent, un animal qui ne lui voulait que du mal. Et elle n'était plus rien, elle qui avait été une sorcière prometteuse, n'était plus qu'une jeune fille détruite qui allait mourir bientôt, déjà morte de l'intérieur. _

_Il revint, jour après jour pendant ce qui lui sembla une éternité, ce qui n'avait été pourtant qu'une semaine. La douleur restait intense, douleur à la fois morale et physique._

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut, un cri au bord des lèvres. Il y avait une éternité qu'elle n'avait pas rêvée du calvaire qu'avait été sa détention. Elle repensait de plus en plus souvent à ses trois mois qu'elle avait passé enfermer. Elle avait toujours pensé à cette histoire mais depuis qu'elle était revenue en Angleterre, depuis que sa fille était de retour à Poudlard, elle ne cessait de revivre ses moments douloureux. C'est donc avec plaisir qu'elle vit sa fille arriver…

Dès qu'elle le put, Joy alla voir sa mère. Elle fut heureuse de la trouver bien reposé après ses quelques jours de sommeil forcé.

-Tu crois que Ginny et Pansy réussissent à collaborer ?

-J'en ai l'impression !

-Ca me rassure, je suis sure qu'elles vont réussir !

-Oui, ça parait aberrant de les voir travailler ensemble. Pansy était une peste à Poudlard.

-Oui, tu m'en avais parlé… mais pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais parlé de Malefoy ?

-…

-C'est mon père ?

-Je suis désolée, fit Hermione en laissant couler quelques larmes.

-Pleure pas maman, ce n'est pas grave, s'exclama Joy en s'asseyant près d'elle, pleurant aussi, raconte moi.

-J'aurai aimé te le dire… plus tôt, mieux mais… comment l'as-tu découvert ?

-Oh et bien… je me suis tordue la cheville la semaine dernière… C'est le professeur Malefoy qui a regardé en premier… il m'a touché… dan les lois des Sang-Pur et des Malefoy en particulier, quand le père touche son enfant, ça fait apparaitre un tatouage… j'en ai un sur ma nuque avec mes initiales : JHGM.

-Oh mon dieu ! S'exclama Hermione en regardant la nuque de sa fille, ces Sang-Pur !

-Maman… raconte-moi, s'il te plait.

_Hermione se réveilla en un faible sursaut quand la porte du cachot s'ouvrit. Elle frémit de peur, comme à chaque fois. Mais cette fois, il n'y avait pas qu'une voix_, _ils étaient plusieurs. Elle eut encore plus peur quand elle entendit la voix de Zabini parmi eux. Ils étaient trois, elle les vit entrer mais ne bougea pas. Ils parlaient d'elle, bien sûr. Elle eut un hoquet de surprise en les reconnaissant. Drago Malefoy et Théodore Nott. Ce dernier était resté à la porte, comme s'il avait peur de rentrer. Malefoy avait fait quelques pas avant de s'arrêter, son regard posé sur elle. Elle essaya de le fusiller du regard, écœuré de les voir et elle pouvait se l'avouer, apeurée. Lui ferait-il la même chose que Zabini ? Lui, semblait tout excité en la montrant, elle, Hermione Granger, la sang-de-bourbe, la meilleure amie de l'Elu._

_Pour son grand soulagement, ils partirent rapidement. Hermione avait du mal à y croire, revoir son pire ennemi dans ce cachot. Qu'allait-il lui faire maintenant qu'il savait qu'elle était là ? Elle essaya de se rassurer en se disant qu'il ne ferait jamais ça, pas à une sang-de-bourbe, elle l'écœurait… _

_Une nouvelle fois, ce fut la porte qui la réveilla. Elle s'ouvrit et se referma rapidement et elle sursauta quand une main lui décolla les cheveux de son front. Elle croisa alors le regard gris de celui qui avait été son Némésis. Elle se recula brusquement, apeurée._

_-N'aie pas peur. Je ne te ferais rien, promit-il._

_-Et… et je dois te croire ? Bafouilla Hermione, la gorge douloureuse_

_-Tiens, bois un peu._

_Hermione prit le verre d'eau en tremblant et voulut le boire d'un coup mais Malefoy l'arrêta._

_-Bois pas trop vite, ça va te faire mal. _

_Hermione fit ce qu'il lui disait, buvant doucement trois verres d'eau qu'il lui remplissait au fur et à mesure. Quand elle repoussa le verre, il lui donna du pain à manger, elle en grignota un peu avant de le laisser sur son matelas, l'appétit déjà coupé._

_-Merci, murmura-t-elle._

_-Je dois te laisser, je reviendrais demain… _

_Hermione le regarda partir, un peu étonnée mais reconnaissante. Elle n'avait pas bu comme elle le voulait depuis des jours, cela lui avait fait un bien fou. Elle resta assise un moment mais finit par se rallonger, épuisée. Comme promis, il revint le lendemain avec, à nouveau, de l'eau et à manger. Il ne disait rien elle non plus. _

_-Tu veux que je te soigne ? Demanda-t-il le troisième jour. Tes marques sur tes bras._

_-Pourquoi tu fais ça ?_

_-Peu importe, tu veux que je te soigne ? Répéta-t-il._

_Hermione haussa les épaules et le laissa s'approcher. Elle découvrit ses bras et il la soigna. Elle sentit de suite une douche chaleur se répandre en elle et les coupures au bras se refermèrent._

_-Tu en as d'autres ?_

_-Ca ira… merci. _

_-Je dois y aller… je pars en mission pour trois jours. Nott passera… Zabini ne viendra plus._

_Sur ces mots, il sortit, laissant une Hermione toute retournée… et infiniment soulagée. « Zabini ne viendra plus » ». Mais en était-il sûr ? Inquiète, elle résista pour ne pas s'endormir, grignotant ce que Malefoy lui apportait, elle n'arrivait plus à manger beaucoup depuis qu'elle avait été mise au régime forcée. Elle appréhendait fortement de voir qui allait être son visiteur du lendemain. Nott ou Zabini ? Avec un nouveau soulagement, elle vit Nott entrer. Comme Malefoy, il lui proposa à boire et à manger._

_-Merci._

_-Tu as besoin de quelque chose en particulier ?_

_-… euh… je… un peu d'eau… pour me laver, précisa-t-elle alors qu'il remplissait de nouveau son verre._

_-Oh. J'essaierais d'arranger ça._

_-Merci… pourquoi… pourquoi vous faites ça ?_

_-Poses pas de question. Tu comprendrais peut-être pas de toute façon. Je reviendrais demain. _

_Les jours passèrent, Hermione avait pu se laver, pour son plus grand plaisir. C'était sommaire, mais c'était mieux que rien. Malefoy était revenu et venait tous les jours. Hermione reprenait un peu pied dans la réalité, comptant les jours, attendant les visites, espérant un je ne sais quoi._

_-Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Demanda Hermione, une énième fois lors d'une énième visite de Malefoy. _

_Elle vit Malefoy soupirer une nouvelle fois mais pourtant, cette fois-ci, il se tourna vers elle._

_-J'ai un fils._

Hermione toussa un peu, fatiguée par son récit. Sa fille la regardait les yeux grands ouverts, concentrée sur ce qu'elle disait, ce qui la fit sourire. Elle lui faisait tellement penser à elle parfois…

-Et ?

-Il te le dira, s'il le souhaite. Pendant six semaines, selon ce qu'ils m'ont dit, ça a continué… je crois que…nos sentiments ont évolué… et la veille de mon départ, ils avaient décidé de me faire sortir… car la potion allait être prête… ils ne voulaient pas qu'ils m'arrivent quoi que ce soit. Je n'ai jamais vraiment compris pourquoi ils avaient fait ça… encore aujourd'hui, je me le demande encore…

-Et donc…

-Et donc, tu as été conçu.

-Mais pourquoi il ne s'en rappelle pas ?

-Je lui ai enlevé la mémoire, avec un sort… comme j'avais fais à mes parents.

-Mais pourquoi ?

Hermione lui expliqua pourquoi, son envie de le protéger, sa peur de l'avenir, elle ayant des sentiments pour un Mangemort. Hermione s'excusa ensuite, elle avait besoin de sommeil après toutes ses révélations. Joy hocha la tête et regarda sa mère s'endormir petit à petit, sa main dans la sienne, les confidences de sa mère en tête. Elle avait encore du mal à y croire, à toutes ses révélations et au fait que Drago Malefoy soit son père, comment allait-elle gérer ça ?

Ginny la sortit de ses pensées en la faisant sortir de la chambre pour qu'elle rentre à Poudlard.

-Comment vas-tu Joy ?

-Bien… maman m'a tout dit… sur qui est mon père.

-Oh ! Bien.

-Tu le savais ?

-Oui, j'étais la seule. Hermione avait besoin de quelqu'un à qui se confier… que vas-tu faire ?

-Rien. C'est à maman de décider, on en reparlera plus tard… mais… mais ça me fait bizarre, tu sais, de savoir, enfin, qui est mon père.

-Tu es contente ?

-D'un côté, oui… parce que j'aime beaucoup le professeur… enfin, tu sais… il est gentil et fait de bons cours… et on s'entend bien, je crois… pas pareil qu'avec les autres profs…

-Mais ?

-Mais… mais… il était Mangemort et même s'il a sauvé maman, je m'interroge… et c'était un ennemi à elle, mais aussi à Harry et Ron…

-Laisse Harry et Ron là où ils sont, s'amusa Ginny, ne penses qu'à toi… c'est ton histoire.

-Merci Gin'.

-Je suis pas ta marraine pour rien, s'exclama Ginny en enlaçant Joy. Avant que tu partes, une bonne nouvelle. Avec Pansy, on fignole la potion qu'on a trouvée, elle est sûre qu'elle va marcher et je dois dire que je suis plutôt confiante ! Courage ma Joy !

-Merci pour tout, balbutia Joy, retenant ses larmes avant de se rendre à Poudlard grâce à la cheminée de l'hôpital.

La salle commune était presque vide à cette heure-là. Les cours reprenaient tôt le lendemain matin, pour la dernière semaine avant les vacances de Noël. Un groupe de cinquième année révisait encore et Jamie lisait sur le canapé près de la cheminée. Elle le rejoignit et s'assit près de lui.

-Comment va Hermione ?

-Bien… pas encore couché ?

-Je prends mon rôle de préfet très au sérieux… je t'attendais… tu semblais bizarre aujourd'hui.

-Et mince, et moi qui pensais savoir maitriser mes émotions.

-Et bien pas du tout, rigola Jamie. Un souci ?

-Pas vraiment… je peux te dire que la moitié d'un secret, je te dirais l'autre plus tard, dès que je pourrais, tu veux savoir ?

-Bien sur !

-Je sais qui est mon père ! Souffla-t-elle, un sourire aux lèvres.

-C'est qui ?

-C'est ce que je ne peux pas te dire, ma mère vient de me le dire, elle veut le lui dire avant… et je vous le dirais dès que je pourrais, tu peux pas savoir comme je suis heureuse de le savoir, j'étais heureuse avec ma mère, elle est superbe, mais j'avais l'impression de manquer une partie de moi-même. Et là, je me retrouve un peu même si bien sûr, je ne le connais pas vraiment…

-C'est génial… Je suis content que tu m'en parles.

Joy baissa la tête un peu honteuse, ne voulant croiser le regard plein de reproche de Jamie.

-Tu sais… je sais que tu m'en veux de ne pas te parler mais… ce n'est pas toujours facile, tu me connais tellement… moi, mon histoire, ma mère… que de te parler de certaines choses… j'ai peur que tu me voies autrement. Si tu ne m'aimais plus au final, si tu me voyais autrement, ou si tu voyais ma mère autrement, avoua Joy.

-T'es folle ! Rien de ce que tu pourras me dire ne pourrait changer ce que je ressens pour toi ou l'admiration que j'ai pour ta mère. Tu peux tout me dire, vraiment… mais… je comprends, si tu as besoin de parler à… quelqu'un d'autre.

-Merci, t'es un amour ! Lâcha Joy.

Elle se sentit rougir comme une tomate, gênée d'avoir dit ça. Elle osa néanmoins croiser le regard de Jamie, regard qu'il ne lui avait jamais lancé auparavant, un regard bleu azur qui la fit fondre, faisant battre son cœur à mille à l'heure. Elle reprit sa respiration, tremblante, complètement hypnotisée par les yeux de son ami. Elle remarqua alors que Jamie ressentait la même chose quand il reprit son souffle, comme s'il allait parler ou faire quelque chose. Elle se sentait totalement en dehors d'elle-même mais en même temps, elle ressentait une foule d'émotions qu'elle n'avait jamais connue auparavant, le cœur et la respiration qui s'accéléraient et surtout des papillons dans le ventre, une excitation grandissante.

Un coup dans le canapé coupa leur contact visuel Joy vit Jamie fusiller du regard le 6ème année qui venait d'entrer dans la salle commue et qui était venu lui parler d'une réunion pour le quidditch. Jamie essaya de couper court mais il insistait. Déçue mais vidée après cette longue journée, elle se leva et leur dit rapidement au revoir, lançant un sourire contrit à Jamie.

_**Voilà ! Alors ?**_

_**Deux grands flash-back, vous avez aimé ? Et ça y est, Joy sait vraiment qui est son père, que pensez-vous de l'histoire ? **_

_**Et un petit moment Joy-Jamie à la fin ! Vous aimez ? Je sais que beaucoup aime Kat-Scorpius, merci, je les adore aussi, il y en aura plus dans les prochains chapitres ! **_

_**Bises !**_

_**Review pliiiz**_


	9. Chapter 8

**Hello tout le monde ! **

**Grande nouvelle, j'ai fini d'écrire ma fic ! Enfin il me reste une scène, j'ai besoin du conseil de ma première lectrice mais bon on peut dire que j'ai fini ! Il y aura 15 chapitres et un épilogue – plutôt court, je vous préviens déjà ! Bref… **

**Désolée pour le dernier chapitre, il a eu du retard à cause du bug de FF, mais ça fait un nouveau chapitre très rapproché ! **

**J'hésite encore à accélérer la cadence, j'ai un début d'autres fics mais avec l'écriture de mon mémoire – pour lequel j'ai du retard – je vais surement aller moins vite… donc on reste pour l'instant à un chapitre par semaine…**

**Vous vouliez la réaction de Drago… ben là voilà ! hi !**

Réaction des Rewiews Anonymes

**Cam :** han, merci beaucoup ! Pour cette fic et pour toutes les autres, ça me fait super plaisir ! Et oui, Drago le père de Joy… et beaucoup aiment Kat & Scorpius, j'espère que la suite vous / te déplaira pas ! Et merci pour les prénoms, c'est pas toujours évident de trouver les bons !

**Bonne lecture !**

**Disclaimer ****: tout appartient à JKR… merci à elle !**

**Chapitre 8**

Drago reçut la missive d'Hermione le matin, au courrier. Surpris, il chercha du regard Joy et la trouva en train de le regarder. Elle fuit son regard à l'instant où il posait le sien sur elle, ce qui l'étonna un peu. Avec chance, il était libre cette après-midi là et décida de s'y rendre. Il la trouva plutôt reposée et bizarrement chaleureuse. Il avait essayé de comprendre ce qui la poussait vers elle mais il n'avait pas réussi, sentant une migraine poindre à chaque fois qu'il pensait à elle.

-Comment te sens-tu ?

-Bien… Ginny et Pansy vont bientôt me donner la potion qui devrait faire des merveilles alors… j'attends avec impatience ce jour !

-J'imagine.

-Mais… tu sais, il y a toujours un risque que cela ne marche pas.

-Ne dis pas ça, elles…

-J'ai déjà connu ça plein de fois, il y a toujours un risque que cela ne marche pas, même si je fais confiance en Ginny… et Pansy. Je… je t'ai fais venir car j'ai besoin de te parler. J'aurais préféré le faire après… quand je serais guérie mais sait-on jamais ce qu'il peut se passer…

-D'accord…

-Ca va pas être facile à dire… tu vas surement m'en vouloir… commença Hermione mais sa voix se cassa sous l'effet de l'émotion.

Drago regarda Hermione perdre son visage chaleureux pour lui en montrer un horriblement triste. Quelque chose remua à l'intérieur de lui…

-Allez, dis-le d'un coup, je ne vais rien te faire, je ne suis plus le Malefoy de Poudlard.

Hermione laissa échapper un rire et quelques larmes dévalèrent ses joues, ce qui terrifia Drago. Il détestait voir quiconque pleurer – à part son fils peut-être quand il était plus jeune. Il ne savait jamais quoi faire ou quoi dire pour consoler ladite personne.

-Hermione…

-Désolée, je pensais avoir assez de force pour te le dire mais je ne sais pas par où commencer en fait.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il peut y avoir de si grave… c'est… c'est en rapport avec… la guerre ? Supposa-t-il, se rappelant de sa conversation avec son fils. Scorpius m'a dit que tu avais été prisonnière…

-Oui…

-Je… je ne m'en rappelle pas. Je l'aurais su.

-Je t'ai effacé la mémoire, c'est pour ça que tu ne te souviens pas de moi là-bas, lâcha Hermione, croisant enfin son regard.

-Quoi ?

-Je suis désolée, vraiment, murmura Hermione qui retenait ses larmes. Quand j'ai été faite prisonnière et… ils m'ont torturé… et… Zabini… et toi… tu venais d'avoir Scorpius et tu n'as pas voulu me laisser comme ça… tu m'as soigné et tu m'as aidé à m'enfuir. Je voulais pas que les autres comprennent ce que tu avais fais, il fallait mieux que tu te souviennes de rien, tu ne courrais plus de risques, tu comprends ? C'était ma façon de te remercier même si je sais que ce n'était pas forcément la meilleure solution mais… j'avais peur.

-Tu… tu m'as enlevé la mémoire ? Comment ?

-Un sort… je l'avais fais avec mes parents, je savais comment le faire sans te mettre en danger.

-Mais pourquoi, non, tu te moques de moi ? Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça ?

-Joy. C'est ta fille.

Drago, qui s'était levé, à la fois énervé et étonné, se rassit, complètement sonné. Il regarda Hermione, les yeux écarquillés, elle, le visage plein de larmes.

-Approche, fit-elle, suppliante.

Il se rapprocha un peu, sans comprendre pourquoi il obéissait à sa demande. Dans un état second, il la vit prendre sa baguette pour la poser contre sa tempe, elle murmura une formule et une douce chaleur s'infiltra dans sa tête avant de lui donner une telle douleur lancinante qu'il mit sa tête entre ses mains. Elle lui rendait ses souvenirs… des flashes revenaient en sa mémoire. La découverte d'Hermione dans les cachots, sa décision de l'aider, avec Théo, puis plus confus, des émotions, des sentiments… et une succession d'images d'Hermione et lui en train de faire l'amour. La tête douloureuse, il releva la tête, pas tout à fait remis.

-Pourquoi ? Murmura-t-il, la voix rauque.

-Je suis désolée. Je… je ne voulais pas qu'il t'arrive du mal après tout ce que tu avais fait pour moi. Tu… tu avais une famille, tu étais Mangemort. J'étais de l'Ordre.

-Et Joy ? Elle le sait ?

-Depuis quelques jours. Je ne lui avais jamais dis ton nom, je ne pouvais prendre ce risque… je… j'ai mal à la tête, tu voudrais pas faire venir Ginny ?

Drago acquiesça et, groggy, sortit de la chambre à la recherche du médicomage d'Hermione, totalement déconnecté, les souvenirs affluant en masse dans son cerveau, souvenirs mêlé de peine, de tristesse et de peur. Il entra dans le bureau de Weasley, Pansy était aussi là et elle s'inquiéta de son état.

-T'es tout pâle, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Vertige. Pas grave. Hermione a mal à la tête.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Redemanda Pansy.

Drago regarda Ginny qui s'était déjà levée. A son regard, il comprit qu'elle était au courant.

-Elle te l'a dit ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Oui… elle m'a remis la mémoire, souffla-t-il.

-Quoi ? S'écria Ginny avant de foncer dans le couloir, vite suivit par Pansy puis, plus lentement par lui-même.

Quand il les rejoignit, Hermione était inconsciente et un groupe de médicomages et d'infirmières tournaient autour d'elle pour la réveiller. Une d'elle ferma la porte et il se retrouva seul, assis sur une chaise en face de la porte, chamboulé. Il essayait de mettre ses idées en place mais c'était terriblement douloureux. Il avait eu une relation avec Hermione Granger, il avait une fille d'elle, une fille de 16 ans et il venait juste de l'apprendre. Il ne savait pas du tout comment gérer ça. Il en voulait énormément à Hermione de lui avoir enlevé la mémoire mais il n'arrivait pas à la détester pour ça, comme si, dans un sens, il comprenait son geste. Il vit plusieurs infirmières entrer et sortir de la chambre, sans un mot pour lui. Il se sentit partir dans le sommeil quand une main le secoua doucement. Il se releva vivement en croisant le regard inquiet de Joy.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

-Je… je ne sais pas, elle avait mal à la tête, expliqua-t-il en toute hâte, et quand on est revenu, elle était… inconsciente.

Drago remarqua alors que Joy n'était pas seule. Elle était accompagnée de son fils, ainsi que des Potter et de Weasley. La fille Potter prit Joy par la taille pour la soutenir.

-On devait rentrer chez nous pour les vacances, expliqua Kat Potter, quand on a été prévenu alors on est venu en même temps. Ma mère est avec elle ?

-Oui… on… on ne m'a rien dit.

A ce moment là, le groupe sortit de la chambre et Joy sauta sur Ginny.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Je peux la voir ?

-Non, pas pour le moment.

-Mais, mais elle va bien, bredouilla-t-elle.

-Pas vraiment… elle a utilisé la magie, expliqua Ginny, évitant de regarder Malefoy tellement elle bouillonnait de colère.

-Quoi ? Murmura faiblement Joy, pourquoi, non ! Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le droit, pourquoi !

-C'est ma faute.

Joy se tourna vers la voix, paniquée. C'était Drago Malefoy. A son regard, elle sut que sa mère lui avait redonné la mémoire et que, du coup, il savait tout, il savait qu'elle était sa fille. Submergée par le chagrin, elle éclata en sanglot dans les bras de sa meilleure amie. Elle retrouvait enfin son père, après tant d'années d'espoir… mais apparemment, elle n'avait le droit qu'à un parent valide en même temps puisque sa mère semblait _out_, quelle injustice !

-Malefoy ! Suis-moi !

Drago suivit Ginny dans son bureau, Pansy sur leur talon.

-Comment as-tu pu être aussi con ? S'écria la rouquine à peine la porte fermée. Tu n'as pas pensé que la magie pouvait être inadaptée dans son état ? Triple buse !

-Je n'y ai pas pensé, avoua-t-il, mais pas la peine de m'insulter Weasley, elle l'a fait vite et vu ce qu'elle me disait, je n'ai pas réfléchi.

-Oui, c'est ça ton problème, tu ne réfléchis pas, bordel !

-Hey !

-Non pas de « hey », tu aurais du l'arrêter, tu aurais du faire quelque chose ! Maintenant… et merde ! Cria Ginny, exténuée.

-La potion est prête, fit Pansy d'une voix neutre, sauf qu'elle devait la boire… maintenant qu'elle est inconsciente, dans un coma causé par l'utilisation de la magie… cela va être difficile, tu comprends ?

-Pourquoi mais pourquoi tu ne l'as pas empêché !

-Je… je ne savais pas.

-C'est pas votre faute.

Les trois adultes se retournèrent à la voix qui était sortie de nul part. Joy était sur le pas de la porte, le visage ravagé de larmes.

-Si, j'aurais du… commença Drago.

-Non, ma mère est très têtue. Elle l'aurait fait de toute manière. Elle avait peur de la potion et elle voulait que vous soyez au courant avant… au cas où… je pense.

-Au courant de ? Demanda Pansy.

-Et puis elle m'avait déjà fait le coup. C'est ça qui la rendue malade la première fois. Elle ne se sentait pas bien depuis des jours et… un jour… je suis tombée de balai et… quand elle m'a soigné, elle s'est évanouie… Elle est comme ça, toujours à se surpasser alors… ce n'est pas votre faute.

Le silence se fit un instant, chacun assimilant ses pensées. Joy n'en voulait vraiment pas à Drago, sa mère l'avait décidé, elle l'aurait fait de toute façon.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer, maintenant ? Demanda-t-elle. Pour maman.

-Il faut qu'elle reprenne conscience. Il faut que je voie avec Pansy… pour voir comment lui attribuer la potion… il faut faire d'autres examens pour voir à quel stade de coma est ta mère.

-D'accord. C'est grave ? Ginny ?

-Oui, c'est grave Joy.

Joy hocha la tête plusieurs fois de suite, se mordant la lèvre jusqu'au sang pour ne pas se remettre à pleurer.

-Je peux la voir ? S'il te plait, rien qu'un instant.

-Bien sur, suis-moi.

Ginny se releva, accompagnant Joy dans la chambre d'Hermione, laissant Drago et Pansy seuls.

-C'est normal que je ne comprenne pas la moitié des choses ?

-Je t'expliquerais, promit Drago. Plus tard. Je… je vais aller prendre l'air.

Drago avait besoin de respirer, de mettre un peu de clair dans ses idées. Il monta donc au dernier étage de l'hôpital pour sortir à une fenêtre aménagée pour prendre l'air. Il ne sait combien de temps il y resta à essayer de se souvenir, à se poser des questions sur comment savoir faire sur la suite des évènements. Il aimerait parler à Joy, mais que lui dire ? Que savait-elle ? Lui en voulait-elle ? Un raclement de gorge le fit se retourner elle était là avec un petit sourire gêné qu'il lui rendit.

-Je peux ? M'approcher ?

-Bien sûr… comment te sens-tu ?

-Bizarre, avoua Joy en se postant sur la balustrade, comme lui.

-Her… Hermione m'a dit que tu le savais depuis quelques jours ?

-Oui… depuis le début de semaine en fait… quand je me suis tordue la cheville, vous m'avez touché et… j'ai le tatouage de la famille, déclara-t-elle avec une grimace.

-Oh… bien sûr, montre ?

Drago dégagea la nuque de Joy pour voir le tatouage familial et il grimaça également.

-Désolé pour ça, Asteria était furieuse quand il est apparu sur la nuque de Scorpius.

-Maman n'était pas ravie non plus !

-Le « H », c'est pour quoi ?

-Hope. Joy Hope Granger…

-Malefoy, donc, termina Drago en laissant retomber les cheveux blonds de sa fille.

-Vous vous rappelez de tout maintenant ?

-C'est encore flou… je saisis l'essentiel… tu peux me tutoyer… proposa-t-il en la dévisageant. Je crois que tu as mes yeux.

-Je crois, oui ! fit Joy avec un sourire. Je… je vais retourner voir Ginny et ma mère et… je vais chez les Potter après… pour les vacances.

-Tu sais… si tu veux… tu peux venir chez moi. Je pense que tu préfères peut-être avec tes amis mais au moins un petit peu… on apprendrait à se connaitre. Qu'en penses-tu ?

-Oh… je serais ravie ! Je vais en parler à Ginny… mais… vous… tu es sûre que ça ne va déranger personne ?

-Mais non, insista Drago avec un sourire, ce sera bien. Tu es la bienvenue.

Avec un sourire, Joy le laissa pour retrouver Ginny, elle avait besoin de parler et seule Ginny savait tout pour pouvoir la comprendre. Elle était comme partagée en deux, totalement paniquée à l'idée de perdre sa mère qui était dans le coma et enthousiaste de rencontrer enfin son père et de sembler bien s'entendre avec lui. Drago avait l'air aussi perdu qu'elle et voulait vraiment la connaitre, lui parler, ce qui la comblait de joie. Cela l'énervait de ne pouvoir vivre cette rencontre comme elle l'aurait voulu. Elle trouva Ginny et Harry dans le bureau de celle-ci, visiblement bouleversée. Joy sentit l'affolement monter en elle néanmoins elle se concentra sur ce qu'elle voulait.

-Hey… je peux parler à Ginny ?

-Bien sûr, je vous laisse, fit Harry en l'enlaçant brièvement.

Joy le regarda partir puis s'approcha de Ginny, s'agenouillant devant elle.

-Désolée de t'infliger ça, Joy. La meilleure amie en moi a du mal à rester derrière le médecin.

-Ne t'excuse pas, tu as le droit de craquer… j'ai parlé à… à…

-Ton père ?

-Oui ! Ca fait bizarre de l'appeler comme ça… et donc… il m'invite à passer un bout de vacances avec lui. Et j'en ai vraiment envie.

-C'est normal Joy, ne te culpabilise pas pour ça.

-Oui mais Ron et Harry…

-Laisse donc Ron et Harry là où ils sont avec leurs souvenirs. Penses à toi et à ce que tu veux. C'est ta rencontre, ta relation avec ton père. Je trouve ça bien qu'il veuille te parler et te connaitre. Si tu en as envie, vas-y.

-Je viendrais quand même passer Noel au Terrier, ça te va ?

-Bien sur ma puce, tu fais comme tu le veux. Hermione serait contente que tu prennes cette décision, elle n'a jamais vraiment voulu te séparer de ton père. Allez, file. Je m'occupe des réactions de nos deux ours.

-Merci, Gin'.

Joy enlaça une nouvelle fois sa marraine et elles partirent rejoindre les autres qui attendaient toujours. Drago les avait rejoints et elle lui sourit, s'attirant des regards en coin des autres. Harry et Ron en avaient profités pour arriver et aller voir Hermione.

-Prête à rentrer ? Demanda Harry.

-En fait, commença Joy, un peu gêné. Je vais aller avec… Drago et Scorpius.

-Quoi ?

-Elle a vu avec moi, intervint Ginny. Allez, partez, il y a trop de monde ici. Pas de discussion, s'il vous plait.

Joy embrassa tout le monde, soufflant à Kat qu'elle lui expliquerait tout plus tard et qu'elle s'excusait. Elle avait un peu peur que son amie, ainsi que Jamie et Nate lui en veuillent un peu mais ils hochèrent la tête, faussement compréhensif d'une situation dont ils n'avaient aucune idée. Elle suivit ensuite Drago et Scorpius pour aller au manoir, grâce à la cheminée.

Quand elle sortit de la cheminée, côté manoir des Malefoy, elle se retint avec peine d'ouvrir la bouche. Elle était arrivée dans un superbe salon vraiment gigantesque, un peu sombre du à la nuit tombante. Elle regardait partout quand elle vit arriver la mère de Scorpius. Soudain gênée, elle ne bougea pas alors que Scorpius allait embrasser sa mère, amusée par la gêne de son amie.

-Bonjour maman !

-Je commençais à m'inquiéter, bonjour Drago.

-Asto.

-Oh, bonjour, fit celle-ci en remarquant enfin Joy.

-Bonjour madame.

-Je te présente Joy, commença Drago, longue histoire, je vais t'expliquer. Scorpius, tu t'occupes de Joy pour lui trouver une chambre ?

-Bien sur, suis-moi ! Je te ferais visiter plus tard, donc là c'était le grand salon mais on ne l'utilise pas beaucoup. Il est plutôt froid, ma grand-mère n'a pas voulu qu'on le refasse… mais l'autre salon est pas mal, tu verras. Montons. On a chacun un étage, expliqua Scorpius. Je vais te caser au mien. Mon père a le premier et ma mère et son nouveau mari le troisième. Moi, je suis au milieu.

-Tu as un étage pour toi tout seul ? S'étonna Joy en regardant partout.

-Et oui… j'ai toujours voulu un petit frère… une petite sœur fera l'affaire.

Joy s'arrêta au milieu du couloir pour regarder Scorpius. Elle s'amusa de le voir rougir.

-Tu as compris grâce au tatouage ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Oui… j'ai eu un choc, je ne comprenais pas par rapport à ce qu'avait dit mon père… je ne comprends toujours pas d'ailleurs…

-Ma mère lui avait enlevé la mémoire… longue histoire aussi… elle le lui a remis. C'est pour ça… qu'elle est tombée dans le coma. (…) Bref tu me montres ma chambre ?

-Tala ! Voilà !

-Waouh, ça c'est une chambre.

-Elle te plait ? Il y en a d'autres, je suis en face, la bibliothèque est à côté et tu as, bien sur, une salle de bain pour toi.

-Bien sur. Merci beaucoup.

-Lipsy !

Joy sursauta en l'entendant crier l'ordre et encore plus quand un elfe apparut dans sa chambre.

-Mon dieu !

-Lipsy sera ton elfe pendant ton séjour. Fais pas cette tête, nos elfes sont très bien traités.

-Heuheu…

-Bon, je te laisse t'installer, je reviens te chercher pour manger, okay ?

-Okay !

Joy le regarda partir, demanda à l'elfe de la laisser seule et s'écroula sur son lit. Elle avait du mal à croire qu'elle était là, dans la maison de son père, avec un frère… elle devait être dans un monde parallèle. Bien sur, elle savait que non… dans un monde parallèle, elle espérait avoir ses deux parents réunis et en bonne santé. Le diner se passa bien, Asteria était vraiment très gentille et Joy ne ressentit aucune amertume alors que Drago lui avait, semble-t-il, raconté toute l'histoire. Comment réagir alors qu'elle venait d'apprendre qu'il l'avait trompé quelques mois après la naissance de leur fils ? Joy aurait été folle de rage.

Elle eut un mal fou à s'endormir, inquiète pour sa mère, pour sa relation avec son père, elle ne se sentait pas tranquille. Enervée contre elle-même de ne pas réussir à dormir, elle se leva et sortit dans le couloir. Peut-être pouvait-elle aller lire dans la bibliothèque ? Drago, Scorpius et même Asteria lui avaient dit de faire comme chez elle. Elle s'installa devant un bon livre et s'y plongea jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un la rejoigne : son père.

-Je ne te dérange pas ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

-Non, non ! Je n'arrivais pas à dormir… trop de choses dans ma tête.

-Moi aussi... surtout qu'elles viennent de revenir, ce n'est pas évident. Scorpius m'avait dit que tu avais vécu en Australie… comment c'était là-bas ?

Détendue, Joy lui raconta alors son enfance, une enfance heureuse malgré un seul parent mais Hermione avait été très présente malgré son travail au ministère de la magie, section justice, les paysages magnifiques de ce pays qu'elle adorait puis son école de magie où elle avait étudié. Ils passèrent alors une bonne partie de la nuit à parler jusqu'à ce que Joy s'endorme, épuisée. Drago la regarda dormir un moment, perdu dans ses pensées, à se demander ce qu'aurait été sa vie si Hermione ne lui avait pas enlevé la mémoire. Il se rappelait de plus en plus les longues conversations qu'ils avaient pu avoir lorsqu'il lui rendait visite, de plus en plus longue, avec des sentiments confus, de plus en plus fort. Aurait-il voulu partir avec elle ? Lui aurait-elle dit qu'elle était enceinte ? Il aurait été déchiré entre deux femmes, entre deux enfants. Jamais il n'aurait quitté Asteria alors que Scorpius était si jeune, alors que la guerre faisait rage au dehors. Hermione était bien plus forte qu'Asteria, à l'époque. Mais avec un enfant en plus, comment aurait-il pu ?

_**Voilà ! Alors ?**_

_**La réaction de Drago ? de Joy ? Dites-moi tout ! **_

_**Bises !**_

_**Review pliiiz**_


	10. Chapter 9

Salut ! J'espère que vous allez bien en ce dimanche bien pluvieux !

Aujourd'hui, chapitre un peu spécial puisqu'ils sont en vacances, c'est donc plus léger que d'habitude, enfin j'espère !

Cam : lol ! merci beaucoup xD contente, vraiment, que ça t'ait plu ! 

**Bonne lecture !**

**Disclaimer ****: tout appartient à JKR… merci à elle !**

**Chapitre 9**

Dans le grand salon des Malefoy, Joy ruminait. Le matin, après une courte nuit, elle était allée voir sa mère mais Pansy l'avait convaincu de rentrer, elle ne pouvait rien faire autre que de la regarder dormir, elle serait mieux avec ses amis ou au manoir. Joy voulait quand même rester, Pansy l'avait alors mise dehors, la renvoyant chez les Malefoy. Scorpius, à ses côtés, essayait de la sortir de ses pensées, en vain. Soudain, un hibou entra et se dirigea vers lui. Il attrapa le message. C'était Kat qui lui demandait si elle pouvait venir avec son frère et son cousin pour rendre visite à Joy. Scorpius s'amusa du ton un peu guindé de la demande et lui renvoya le hibou. Il savait par Joy que les Potter n'habitait pas très loin, il supposa donc qu'ils ne tarderaient pas à arriver vu la réponse qu'il lui avait fait et qui la mettrait surement en colère « quand tu veux, où tu veux, comme tu veux ». Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de voir Weasley et Potter mais pour Joy, il pouvait bien faire un effort, surtout qu'elle paru contente de leur venue quand il le lui dit. Elle lui avait tout expliqué sur le passé de leurs parents et il comprenait mieux certaines choses. Il était plutôt content d'avoir une sœur, surtout Joy même s'il était choqué que son père ait pu tromper sa mère si peu après sa naissance. Il savait que ses parents n'avaient jamais vraiment été amoureux l'un de l'autre ce n'était qu'un mariage arrangé et ils avaient divorcé il y a déjà cinq ans. Néanmoins, cela était parfois un peu douloureux de savoir que son père avait été amoureux d'une autre que sa mère.

Le bruit de la cheminée le sortit de ses pensées et il accueillit ses invités, pensant qu'il aurait peut-être du prévenir son père de leur arrivé. Mais pour Joy, il serait surement d'accord. Kat fut la première à arriver, ne lui lançant qu'un rapide regard avant de se jeter dans les bras de son amie. Depuis leur baiser, ils n'avaient jamais reparlé mais il se sentait toujours gêné, toujours troublé et cela l'agaçait fortement. Elle lui plaisait, c'était indéniable, mais cela lui paraissait trop impensable. Nate Weasley fut le deuxième à arriver, enlaçant à son tour Joy avant de venir lui serrer la main. Scorpius lui rendit sa poignée de main, un peu étonné, ce qui fit sourire Kat qui lui envoya un regard narquois. Jamie Potter arriva enfin il ne lui adressa qu'un hochement de la tête avant de saluer Joy. Scorpius grimaça en les voyant « proches », il se doutait bien que ses deux là s'aimaient un peu trop. L'horreur, sa sœur et Potter, c'est son père qui allait être content !

-Alors, comment ça se passe ? Demanda enfin Kat après un court moment de silence gêné.

-Bien ! Le manoir est superbe, j'ai même pas tout visité encore. Pansy m'a renvoyé de l'hôpital ce matin. Et vous ?

-Papa est grognon, fit Kat, surement à cause du fait que tu sois là, ça ne lui plait pas, maman n'en peut plus, elle l'a menacé de l'étrangler s'il n'arrêtait pas. J'imagine même pas Ron.

-Vaut mieux pas, renchérit Nate, il a pas arrêté de rouspéter contre ton père, Malefoy. Très drôle. Nos parents sont vraiment gamins.

-Et alors, on peut en savoir plus nous ? Demanda Jamie.

-Hum, d'accord, mais cela doit rester entre nous, il faut me le promettre parce que vos pères ne sont pas au courant, en fait, personne est au courant à part Ginny, moi et maintenant Drago et Scorpius… et sa mère. Donc pas un mot à Ron et Harry, si vous n'en êtes pas capables, je ne vous dirais rien.

-Pas de soucis ! fit Kat de suite.

Nate et Jamie promirent également, quoiqu'avec un peu plus de difficultés puisqu'ils étaient proches de leur père mais ils étaient aussi curieux de savoir et loyaux envers Joy.

-Okay, bon… c'est Drago Malefoy mon père. Mes parents ont eu une aventure quand ils étaient jeunes… un peu compliqué donc voilà ! Je vais pas vous raconter toute l'histoire, c'est leur vie donc voilà !

Scorpius attendit la suite, des questions mais rien. Il se demanda alors s'ils étaient au courant de l'enlèvement d'Hermione par les Mangemorts pendant quelques semaines. Joy lui jeta un regard de méfiance et il comprit, qu'en effet, ils n'étaient pas au courant de ce fait. Il n'ajouta rien, de toute façon, on n'attendait pas spécialement de lui qu'il parle il pensait même que les autres auraient préféré qu'il disparaisse, ils avaient une vraie cohésion de groupe, prenant visiblement soin jalousement les uns des autres. Son père arriva à ce moment là, un peu surpris de voir autant de monde, surtout ses élèves. Scorpius lui expliqua rapidement la raison de leur venue et il l'accepta.

-Théo et Quentin arrivent bientôt par cheminée, c'est pour ça que je suis venu ici… tout le monde va bien ? Demanda-t-il malgré tout.

-Oui, merci de nous recevoir ! Fit Kat, polie, sentant bien que son professeur n'appréciait pas spécialement de les voir là.

Avant qu'aucun ne pu ajouter quoique ce soit, un jeune homme de 18 ans arriva, suivit de près par son père, Théodore Nott. Alors que Drago et Scorpius allaient s'approcher, tous furent surpris de voir Joy sauter dans les bras des deux nouveaux venus. D'abord Quentin Nott, tout aussi heureux de retrouver sa vieille amie d'enfance puis Théo, un peu plus réservé, alors qu'il croisait le regard de son vieil ami, un regard à la fois plein d'incompréhension et de colère.

-Vous vous connaissez ? Demanda Scorpius, plus que surpris, devançant la question de son père.

-Y a un bail ! Fit Quentin en serrant la main de Scorpius et Drago et saluant tout le monde. Depuis tout petit en fait.

Théo se racla la gorge pour empêcher son fils de parler plus et de faire gaffe sur gaffe, c'était sans compter Joy.

-Oui, Théo et maman sont amis depuis que je suis née ! Déclara-t-elle en se tournant vers Drago.

Elle s'en voulut d'avoir dit ça en croisant le regard peiné de son père, peiné et furieux. Théo allait passer un mauvais quart d'heure.

-Comment vas-tu Joy ? Je suis passée voir ta mère avant mais j'ai pas pu la voir vraiment vu que je suis pas sur la liste et que… tu sais.

-Oh oui, j'en parlerais à Ginny qu'elle te rajoute…

-Bien, laissons les enfants entre eux ! Lança Théo en suivant son ami dans le bureau. Tu m'en veux, je le comprends.

-Tu… comment tu as pu me cacher ça toutes ces années… et la fréquenter en plus de ça !

-Laisse-moi m'expliquer s'il te plait. Bien, reprit-il en voyant Drago hocher la tête après un long moment de silence…

-Hermione m'a remis la mémoire, je me souviens de son… emprisonnement.

-Oh… okay, c'est mieux alors. C'est elle qui a décidé de t'enlever la mémoire. Quand je suis arrivée le matin pour la sortir, elle l'avait déjà fait… et… j'ai compris ses raisons, tu sais. Tu avais une famille. Ce que tu ressentais pour elle… ça t'aurait perdu. Ca nous aurait perdus. Nous avions chacun une famille, des enfants. Elle était dans l'Ordre… alors je n'ai rien dit… et puis… après la guerre, j'ai longtemps hésité à t'en parler mais avant je voulais la voir… quand je l'ai retrouvé, elle était enceinte, presque au terme… je l'ai pris par surprise et… elle m'en a un peu voulu mais je voulais lui parler et elle m'a supplié de ne rien te dire… elle ne voulait pas que tu aies à choisir. Je crois que ça a été dur pour elle. Et… je suis retournée la voir… années après années. Je tentais de la faire changer d'avis… surtout quand toi et Asto vous avez divorcé mais elle est alors tombée malade et… je n'osais plus lui en parler…

Drago laissa retomber sa tête sur le dossier de sa chaise, épuisé par toutes ses révélations. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas en vouloir à Théo mais lui avait pu voir sa fille grandir alors que lui ne venait que de l'apprendre…

Dans le salon, Quentin et Joy, assis l'un à côté de l'autre, se racontaient l'année passée. Jamie était plus que jaloux. Dès qu'il sentait qu'il se rapprochait de Joy, quelqu'un venait pour la déconcentrer. Il se demandait parfois s'il n'était pas maudit. Elle semblait tellement heureuse de le voir… lui, ce Quentin Nott qu'il ne pouvait pas voir à Poudlard. Il avait l'impression qu'elle n'était jamais aussi à l'aise avec lui… enfin depuis quelques temps. Bien sur, quand ils étaient enfants, ça allait mais depuis quelques années, il savait que de son côté, ses sentiments avaient changé. Il les avait tous refoulé, habitant de l'autre côté de la planète que Joy mais en sachant qu'elle allait à Poudlard, il y avait cru, en un « eux ». Mais elle trouvait toujours quelqu'un d'autre pour la distraire… il n'était visiblement qu'un ami…

-C'est dingue que tu nous ais jamais parlé de lui, déclara Nate, faussement boudeur.

-Maman voulait pas trop… tu sais, que tout le monde sache qu'elle et Théo étaient amis… c'était difficile à expliquer.

-Au moins, tu sais qui est ton père maintenant, coupa Quentin, quand papa me l'a dit, j'en suis tombé à la renverse.

-Et moi donc !

-On avait pensé à tout quand on était petit mais j'aurais jamais pensé à Drago.

-Ah oui ? Questionna Kat, étonnée de voir ces deux là communiquer si bien.

-Oui, on a même pensé que c'était mon père ! S'amusa Quentin.

Joy et Quentin rigolèrent un moment sous les yeux abasourdis des autres.

-Alors, comment va Poudlard ? Ca me manque de ne plus être à l'école, fit Quentin, nostalgique.

-Tu fais quoi maintenant ? Demanda Nate.

-Je veux travailler dans la justice magique, je suis une formation et je travaille… dans la S.A.L.E. d'Hermione. Oui, je sais… étonnant… comme bizarre de se retrouver là ensemble ! Il y a trop de gryffons autour de nous, Scorpius !

-J'avais remarqué ! Ton arrivée me ravie, tu peux pas savoir, plaisanta celui-ci. Bien que je pensais pas que tu connaitrais Joy…

-Hum… ouais…

La porte du manoir claqua soudain, surprenant tout le monde, coupant les hésitations de Quentin auprès de son ami. Tout le monde était un peu mal à l'aise dans cette situation. Joy vit une jolie fille arriver, un peu plus jeune qu'elle. Elle parut étonnée de voir autant de monde mais rentra toute de même. Il sembla à Joy l'avoir déjà vu à Poudlard mais elle n'aurait pu en dire plus. Blonde, les yeux perçants, un sourire un peu froid sur son visage, elle éclatait de beauté.

-Salut cousin ! Il y a du monde ici… des gryffondors… dans la maison des Malefoy ? Et on n'est même pas en guerre ? Je suis positivement choquée.

-Très subtile cousine ! Fit Scorpius en acceptant un baiser de sa cousine. Vous connaissez Haley ?

-Bien sur, s'amusa Quentin, comment vas-tu Green ?

-Nott, quel déplaisir de te voir !

Quentin, Haley et Scorpius rirent de connivence sous les regards des autres.

-C'est la fille de ma tante Daphne, la sœur de ma mère, précisa Scorpius.

-Humph, je préfère dire que je suis la fille du professeur Smith. Ca en jette plus.

-Tu es seule ou tes parents sont là ?

-Je suis seule, rassure-toi. Mon père est à Tombouctou, comme d'habitude et ma mère… aucune idée de ce qu'elle peut faire. Je ne savais pas que tu avais des invités…

-Je t'expliquerais plus tard.

-Maintenant ? Proposa Haley.

-Plus tard, insista Scorpius, levant les yeux au ciel.

-Comme tu veux, je m'en fiche, je vous connais ! Où est ton père ?

-Avec Théo dans le bureau. Attends qu'ils sortent, ils ont une discussion sérieuse.

-Oh, une volonté de vous acheter un nouveau cerveau à tous les deux ?

-Ah, ah ! Très drôle, Hales.

-Je sais, je sais ! Disons que de voir tes ennemis dans ton salon me fait douter de ta santé malade, tu me comprendras bien !

Scorpius souffla en souriant. Il avait beau adoré sa cousine, elle était littéralement épuisante. Haley laissa échapper un rire en voyant la tête de son cousin avant de se reporter sur les autres. A ses côtés, Joy Granger. Elle se demandait ce qui attirait son cousin chez elle. Elle était belle, bien sur, mais pas du tout son style de plus, cela ne semblait pas être un intérêt amoureux. Quentin était de l'autre côté de la jeune fille et il semblait bien connaitre Joy, ce qui l'étonna fortement. En face, sur le canapé, les deux Potter et Weasley. Elle ne les connaissait que de noms, puisqu'ils étaient à Gryffondor et enfants des héros de la guerre. Ils se ressemblaient beaucoup, même si le garçon Potter était brun et les deux autres roux, ils avaient tous les yeux clairs et le même regard mi-méfiant, mi-inquiet. Assise sur l'accoudoir du canapé de son cousin, elle reprit la parole, détestant le silence :

-Alors, vous parliez de quoi avant mon arrivé ?

-Des choses secrètes, tu es trop jeune, tu ne peux pas comprendre, déclara Scorpius, faussement sérieux.

-Oh, tu as quel âge ? demanda Joy.

-15 ans, je suis en 5ème année…

-Tu fais plus vieille, lança Kat… sans offense.

-Du tout ! Heureusement, on aurait fini en bataille rangé !

-Ca aurait été beau, Serpentard contre Gryffondor.

-Je ne suis pas à Serpentard ! S'écria Haley, en fusillant du regard Nate Weasley qui se sentit rougir. Ce n'est pas parce que ma mère l'était que je le suis ! Je suis à Serdaigle. Comme mon père.

-Hum, désolé, marmonna-t-il.

-Ma cousine n'aime pas être associée à Serpentard, expliqua Scorpius en grimaçant un sourire.

Haley haussa les épaules, un peu vexée par la conclusion évidente du rouquin. Le nom de sa mère étant plus connu que celui de son père, elle était de suite liée à elle et donc à Serpentard et elle ne supportait pas ça.

Nate allait s'excuser de nouveau, conscient d'avoir vexé Haley qui ne le laissait vraiment pas de marbre, quand la cheminée fut du bruit à nouveau, laissant supposer que quelqu'un allait arriver. Un effet, il vit Lysander, fille de Luna Lovegood et Neville Longdubat, sortir de celle-ci et sauter sur Joy.

-Comment vas-tu ? J'étais chez mon grand-père et je n'ai su ce qui s'était passé qu'il y a quelques minutes. Je suis désolée ! Oh… bonjour Haley.

-Lysander, fit froidement Haley. Que fais-tu là ?

-Je suis venue voir Joy, quand on m'a dit que tu étais ici, je n'ai pas compris mais je suis venue quand même ! Que fais-tu chez les Malefoy Joy ? Je comprends que Scorpius soit mignon, mais je pensais que tu préférais les bruns ? Déclara Lysander en jetant un œil rapide à Jamie.

Joy se sentit rougir mais elle était plus ou moins habituée à la ferveur de Lysander.

-Lys, ça me fait plaisir de te voir ! Commença-t-elle en riant un peu devant la tête de Kat, sur le point d'éclater de rire. C'est une longue histoire, je te raconterais.

-Laisse tomber, j'ai déjà tout compris ! Qui es-tu, toi ? demanda-t-elle à Quentin.

-Euh… Quentin Nott, répondit celui-ci, un peu bousculé par toutes les paroles de la blondinette.

-Huh… Connais pas, désolée !

Kat éclata de rire, n'en pouvant plus. Elle adorait Lysander, elle la faisait toujours rire. Et de voir la tête de Quentin, Haley et Scorpius à sa verbe était plus qu'hilarant.

-Désolée, fit-elle entre deux fous rire, vite rejoint par Joy et son cousin son frère restant presque de marbre. Vous verriez vos têtes !

-C'est le fils de Théodore Nott, Lys, expliqua Joy.

-Oh encore un mec de la guerre ? Peu importe ! Tu étais à Poudlard ?

-Oui, j'en suis parti l'année dernière.

-Ah… étonnant que je ne te reconnaisse pas, j'ai une très bonne mémoire visuelle d'habitude… alors, que faisons-nous ?

Kat et Joy rirent de nouveau, amusés par leur amie.

-On ne faisait que parler, expliqua Kat. De… euh… d'Hermione.

-Comment va-t-elle ? demanda-t-elle alors beaucoup plus sérieusement.

-Ginny va la guérir à l'aide de Pansy Parkinson, fit Joy, essayant d'être sûre d'elle.

-Bien, bien. Oh, bonjour professeur ! lança Lysander en se levant quand Drago apparut à la porte.

-Miss Longdubat… Hales, que fais-tu là ?

-Je rends visite à mon cousin, je n'ai pas le droit ?

-Si, tu es toujours la bienvenue, ta mère est là ?

-Non, rassure-toi ! Elle serait déjà venue te déranger.

-Ca fait du monde ici, s'amusa Théo, tous tes élèves en plus !

-Oui… on sort quelques heures… Scorpius, fais attention que ça ne dégénère pas ici.

Scorpius hocha la tête et regarda son père partir. La discussion avait reprise, ce n'était pas difficile avec deux bavardes come Lysander et Haley même si celles-ci ne semblaient pas s'aimer.

-Vous vous connaissiez d'avant, en fait ? Demanda Haley à Joy en désignant Quentin.

-Euh oui… répondit Joy en hésitant.

-Il se trouve que mon père a revu sa mère lors d'un voyage pour le boulot et ils sont devenus plus ou moins amis, inventa Quentin.

-Hum… okay.

-Mais oui ! S'écria Lysander en tapant soudain dans ses mains, Quentin Nott, ton premier baiser Joy !

Joy se sentit pâlir en entendant Lysander raconter l'un de ses secrets. Elle osa un regard rapide vers Jamie, il semblait pétrifié. Kat était une nouvelle fois sur le point de rire alors que Nate la regardait d'un air effaré. Quentin se gratta la gorge, un peu mal à l'aise.

-Je croyais que tu pensais que vous étiez frères ? Fit Scorpius, choqué lui aussi.

-Oui enfin c'était avant ça, expliqua Quentin avec un petit sourire. Quand nos parents respectifs nous ont assuré que ce n'était pas le cas et que nous avons un peu plus grandi…

-J'ai fais une gaffe, pardon, fit soudain Lysander d'une petite voix.

-C'est pas grave, c'est pas comme si c'était un secret, déclara Joy. Juste une confidence… et je ne t'en ferais plus jamais ! (…). Je plaisantais.

-Désolée, répéta-t-elle. Et puis les premiers baisers ne comptent pas vraiment. Je me rappelle même plus qui était le mien !

-Tony Weasley, firent Kat et Joy en même temps avant d'éclater de rire.

-Oh oui c'est vrai.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi je ne sais jamais rien ? Se plaignit Nate, c'est mon cousin quand même, il m'a rien dit…

-On ne raconte pas à tout le monde son premier baiser, fit Kat d'un ton docte.

-C'est qui le tien d'ailleurs ? demanda Nate, voulant la mettre mal à l'aise.

-Je veux pas savoir ! Intervint Jamie, c'est ma petite sœur, je risque de ne pas aimer.

-Mais et toi Jamie ? Fit Lysander, en s'excusant du regard.

-Han moi je sais, rigola Kat, c'est horrible d'ailleurs !

-Pourquoi horrible ? Demanda Lys alors que Nate se mettait à rire.

-C'est… la… fille… de la… première copine… à papa, déclara Kat entre deux rires.

-Fai Chang ?

-Oui, Haley ! Je me souvenais plus de son prénom. Je me souviens de la réaction de maman, elle était furieuse.

-Nate ? A toi de le dire, fit Joy, ne voulant pas en savoir plus sur cette Chang, je ne le sais même pas !

Nate fusilla Joy du regard, en se sentant sourire – une vraie malédiction !

-C'est Maelys.

-Ils sont sortis ensemble un an, ajouta Kat.

-C'est vrai... Je pensais pas que c'était elle.

-Et si, je suis sérieux, moi, je n'embrasse pas n'importe qui. Bon Scorpius, tu dois tout nous dire maintenant.

-Oh… bon, je me lance, déclara-t-il, jouant le jeu de cette ambiance bonne enfant dont il n'avait absolument pas l'habitude, surtout chez lui. C'était Elena Parkinson, la nièce de Pansy, oui.

-Cool, c'est la mienne aussi, avança Quentin en riant. Je crois qu'il ne manque plus que toi, Hales.

-Et Kat ! Fit Scorpius, Jamie n'aura qu'à se boucher les oreilles. Enfin j'ai du mal à imaginer qu'on est le même premier baiser Quentin… merci Elena ! Kat ? Hales ?

Les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent, n'ayant visiblement pas envie de se lancer la première.

-Bon, coupa Lysander, pour Kat, c'est Adam, le meilleur copain de Nate.

-Lys !

-Ben quoi, tout le monde y passe, c'est comme ça et c'est plus facile quand c'est quelqu'un d'autre qui le dit !

-Bon ça va, souffla Jamie, ça aurait pu être pire.

-A toi Hales ! Demanda Lysander.

-Et bien moi je n'ai pas encore eu mon premier baiser, dit-elle en les regardant, défiant quiconque de rire ou de faire une remarque, j'ai juste 15 ans et je veux pas n'importe qui… ou ne même pas me souvenir de mon premier baiser.

-T'as bien raison, fit Kat. Woo, ça c'est des confidences.

-Oui, passons à la première fois sexuelle, lança Lysander, recevant des regards outrés de toute part, avant d'éclater de rire. Ca va, je plaisante, toute façon y a plus de vierges à mon avis, ce ne sera pas drôle !

Joy rit devant la tête de tout le monde, suivant Lys dans son hilarité.

-Merlin, ça fait du bien de rire comme ça. Mais… vous… verriez vos têtes ! A se demander ce que vous cachez !

Le silence se fit un moment, un peu gêné d'avoir partagé ce genre de choses devant des inconnus mais aussi de voir la question du sexe se poser à eux alors qu'ils étaient quasiment tous en âge d'y penser. Scorpius proposa à boire et alla demander à un elfe de s'en occuper. Joy se sentait bien, cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis une éternité. Elle avait un groupe d'amis extraordinaire, cela lui faisait du bien de parler et de rire sans penser à autre chose. Après avoir bu leur boisson, ils décidèrent d'aller un peu se promener dehors. Lysander se rapprocha de Quentin, lui prenant d'office le bras

-Alors Quentin Nott, dis-moi tout sur toi et sur pourquoi je ne me rappelle pas de toi.

A quelques pas derrière, Joy rit en voyant Quentin mal à l'aise, lui qui ne l'était jamais, du moins pas avec elle. Elle attendit Jamie qui était à quelques pas d'elle avec Nate.

-Ca va, vous passez une bonne après-midi ? Demanda-t-elle doucement.

-Oui, euh, j'ai oublié un truc je crois, fit Nate avec un clin d'œil.

Joy lui sourit et regarda Jamie.

-J'ai l'impression que tu m'en veux… soupira-t-elle.

-Non, du tout. Pourquoi je t'en voudrais ? dit-il rhétoriquement avant de rajouter devant son air impatient. D'accord… juste… que… j'aurais aimé être le premier.

Joy sentit son cœur s'accélérer en entendant cette demi-déclaration, cela ne l'empêcha pas de contre-attaquer :

-Pense alors que moi aussi j'aurais peut-être voulu être la première… pour toi.

Sur ces mots, elle fit demi-tour pour rejoindre les autres, laissant Jamie seul, le soufflé coupé. Avait-elle vraiment dit ça ou venait-il de vivre un pur fantasme ? Touché, il la rejoignit rapidement et passa son bras autour de ses épaules.

-Excuse-moi, je suis égoïste.

-Mais non, loin de là.

-Si un peu, je n'ai pensé qu'à moi et mes sentiments.

Joy s'arrêta pour se tourner vers lui.

-Ne te flagelle pas non plus, on est tous les deux coupables de cette situation, à cause de cette tension entre nous, de mes problèmes… essayons juste d'être naturels, d'accord ?

Jamie hocha la tête et ils reprirent leur marche pour rejoindre les autres près du lac qui bordait la propriété des Malefoy. Lysander et Quentin y étaient déjà arrivés et ce dernier essayait d'ouvrir la cabane où se trouvaient les balais. Nate et Haley les rattrapaient doucement. En repartant, laissant Jamie et Joy parler, il était tombé sur elle et s'était de nouveau excusé par sa maladresse de l'après-midi.

-Tu es maladroit ? Demanda Haley, appréciant ses excuses.

-Gaffeur plutôt… il faut dire qu'avec les parents que j'ai…

-Ron Weasley, c'est ça… ?

-Oui… et Lavande Brown, elle est moins connue.

-Tu rigoles ? Je ne loupe jamais sa chronique dans _Sorcière Hebdo_, bien sur ne le dis à personne sinon je serais obligée de te tuer.

-C'est vrai ? Tu la lis ? Elle sera contente… mais bien sur, je ne le dirais à personne.

-Bon, tu peux juste lui dire à elle, nuança Haley en voyant la fierté dans les yeux de Nate.

-Merci, ça lui fera plaisir… j'adore ses chroniques aussi !

-C'est pour les filles ! S'amusa Haley.

-C'est ma mère, déclara-t-il en haussant les épaules, je lis tout ce qu'elle écrit.

-Tu l'aimes beaucoup, devina-t-elle.

-C'est ma mère…

-Tout le monde n'a pas ce genre de relation avec sa mère, renchérit-elle, désolée.

-Pardon oui, c'est vrai… tu ne t'entends pas avec la tienne ?

-Pas vraiment, elle vit dans le passé : la guerre, les Mangemorts, Drago…

-Drago ?

-Elle était amoureuse lui, ils sont eu une histoire mais le mariage entre Drago et Asto étaient déjà arrangés… je crois qu'elle ne s'en ait jamais remise… et plus que l'aimer lui, c'est le pouvoir que le nom Malefoy donnait qu'elle aimait. Je sais pas pourquoi je te raconte tout ça.

-C'est parfois plus facile de parler à des inconnus… je comprends ça… j'ai toujours peur que mon père est plus aimé Hermione que ma mère…

-Oh oui c'est vrai… ah les parents !

Ils se turent un peu, marchant toujours côté à côte, rejoignant Lys et Quentin qui ouvraient avec peine la cabane des balais. Nate se sentait bizarrement bien pourtant il se sentait littéralement troublé par Haley. Elle était magnifique, il pouvait bien se l'avouer, même si elle n'avait que 15 ans – ce qui le refroidissait un peu, elle était aussi intelligente et vive d'esprit. Il était sous le charme…

Haley aussi était sous le charme, ses yeux bleus la fascinaient, comme son air décontracté qui cachait un cœur vulnérable. Elle ne discutait que rarement avec les gens aussi facilement, elle si secrète, mais il semblait tout accepter comme quelque chose de naturel…

Dans le manoir, Kat avait demandé d'aller aux toilettes avant de partir, en revenant, elle trouva Scorpius qui l'attendait dans le hall.

-Oh tu pouvais y aller.

-Je voulais pas que tu te perdes, répliqua-t-il un peu sarcastique, avant de reprendre, avisant ses yeux rouges : ça ne va pas ?

-Si, si ! Merci de nous avoir permis de venir, pour voir Joy, ça lui fait du bien.

-Y a pas de quoi…. Elle est ma sœur.

-Bien, oui, oui… c'est juste, reprit-elle sous le regard interrogateur de Scorpius, j'ai peur de pas être une bonne amie, si je n'arrive pas à être là ?

-Tu plaisantes ? Tu es une très bonne amie, elle me l'a dit et je le vois, à t'inquiéter pour elle.

-Mais… si Hermione guérit pas ? Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Demanda Kat, sur le point de craquer.

-Tu… tu feras ce que tu fais d'habitude, tu seras là pour elle, pour n'importe quoi, parler, dormir, rire… et… on sera tous là, ok ?

Kat acquiesça de la tête, essuyant une larme sur sa joue alors que Scorpius se rapprochait un peu pour lui toucher le bras dans un geste maladroit de réconfort. Touchée, Kat le serra rapidement dans ses bas, comme elle aurait pu le faire avec n'importe quel ami. Mais puisque ce n'était pas un ami, elle ne savait pas comment le remercier pour ses quelques mots. Alors qu'elle se détachait de lui tout aussi rapidement, il la retint inconsciemment contre lui. Leurs yeux se croisèrent, et dans un même mouvement, leurs lèvres se trouvèrent. D'abord légèrement, comme pour s'assurer que l'autre était d'accord… puis plus pressant, pour bien tout ressentir. La langue de Scorpius força les lèvres de Kat qui se coula un peu plus contre son corps, se sentant fondre de l'intérieur elle sentit sa respiration s'accélérer brusquement alors que leurs langues jouaient l'une avec l'autre, leur main pressant le corps de l'autre contre le sien. Scorpius approfondissait encore plus le baiser, sentant monter en lui des sensations inconnues, quand un raclement de gorge les interrompit. Kat fit un pas en arrière rapidement alors qu'il faisait lentement retomber ses mains regardant qui les avait interrompus. Sa mère. Elle leva le sourcil, perplexe, et attendit.

-Maman… euh… voici Kat Potter. Kat, ma mère, Astoria.

-Bonjour, fit Astoria.

-Bonjour madame, enchantée, déclara Kat d'une petite voix qui fit sourire Scorpius.

-Elle est venue voir Joy, expliqua Scorpius. Avec ses cousins.

-Ce qui explique le nombre de personnes dans le parc qui essaient de vandaliser la cabane.

-Quentin est là avec Théo mais il est parti avec papa faire je ne sais quoi et Hales est là aussi.

-Bien.

-On va aller les rejoindre.

-Bien, répéta Astoria avec un léger sourire.

D'un mouvement, Scorpius pria Kat de passer et de sortir.

-Je te rejoins, attends-moi, demanda-t-il avant de se tourne vers sa mère, tu aurais pu être plus gentille.

-C'était plus marrant comme ça, fit Astoria. Au moins, elle est jolie.

Scorpius marmonna quelque chose que sa mère ne comprit pas mais qui la fit rire. Il rejoignit ensuite Kat qui l'attendait assise sur une marche. Quand elle le vit, elle se leva en s'écriant :

-La honte, Merlin, quelle honte !

-Mais non !

-Ne rigole pas ! Je te l'interdis, c'est horrible !

-Merci bien, fit Scorpius, faussement vexé.

-Je ne parle pas de ça ! C'est ta mère, elle va tout dire à ton père j'en suis sure, et... je te rappelle que ton père, c'est mon prof ! Déjà qu'il ne m'aime pas, il va me détester maintenant !

-Mais non !

-Elle ne va pas lui dire, alors ?

-Probablement que si, ils se disent tout mais ce n'est pas si grave, ce n'est qu'un simple baiser.

Furieuse, Kat lui tourna le dos pour rejoindre les autres. « Ce n'est qu'un simple baiser » ? Enfoiré ! Un simple baiser qui lui avait retourné le cerveau, à elle, elle ne s'était jamais sentie comme ça, comme si elle allait bruler de l'intérieur. Ce n'était pas un simple baiser dont elle avait l'habitude avec ses petits amis. C'était un baiser qui n'était qu'un prémices à quelque chose d'autres… et elle n'avait encore jamais connu ça. Et lui ne résumait ça qu'à « un simple baiser » !

Scorpius la suivit, voyant bien qu'il l'avait vexé mais que pouvait-il dire d'autres ? Son père n'en aurait surement rien à faire, quant à lui, et bien oui c'était peut être plus qu'un simple baiser mais plutôt se couper la langue que de le lui avouer qu'elle lui coupait la respiration ou que son cœur n'avait jamais battu aussi fort pour une fille. Pour une Potter en plus !

Ils rejoignirent finalement les autres qui s'étaient emparé de ses balais pour voler à tour de rôle.

_**Voilà ! Alors ?**_

_**Beaucoup de personnages, mais je crois que j'ai bien géré ! Quelques nouveaux personnages… j'espère que vous avez aimé ! J'avoue, j'adore la dernière scène Kat-Scorpius… Et j'aime bien les personnages d'Haley & Lysander… et vous ?**_

_**J'attends vos réacs avec impatience !**_

_**Review pliiiz**_


	11. Chapter 10

Salut ! Désolée pour le retard, ce matin le site bugguait et bon après, j'étais occupée so…

Chapitre un peu court, j'avoue, surtout après le dernier mais bon… un nouveau flash back… je vous laisse découvrir !

Cam : merci beaucoup pour ta review, contente que tu continues à aimer xD et surtout la scène Kat / Scorpius ! Moi aussi, j'adore Haley… la suite la voilà ! bises !

Et merci à tous pour vos reviews !

**Bonne lecture !**

**Disclaimer ****: tout appartient à JKR… merci à elle !**

**Chapitre 10**

Dans la bibliothèque du manoir, Joy lisait le livre sans le lire vraiment, trop obnubilée par ses pensées. Elle avait passé un superbe après-midi avec ses amis et cela lui avait fait un bien fou d'oublier quelques temps ses soucis… ils avaient passé la fin de l'après-midi à faire du balai avant de rentrer, chacun chez soi, pour le diner. Quelques coups retentirent à la porte et Drago entra avec un léger sourire. Joy le lui rendit, contente qu'il soit revenu pour une nouvelle soirée, peut-être, de discussions.

-Tu as passé une bonne après-midi ? Demanda Drago en s'asseyant.

-Oui, merci d'avoir accepté qu'ils restent… ça fait du bien…

-Mais ?

Joy grimaça, étonnée que Drago ait remarqué qu'il y avait un « mais » sous-entendu dans sa phrase. Sur l'insistance muette de son père, elle se lança :

-Je me sens toujours… coupable de… de m'amuser, de me sentir bien alors que… alors que maman est si mal.

-Il faut pas te culpabiliser pour ça, Joy, surtout pas. Ta mère ne le voudrait pas. Tu as le droit de t'amuser.

-Je sais, je sais… mais c'est plus fort que moi, j'y suis pour rien. J'aimerais la voir, être avec elle…

-Je comprends… je crois… mais tu peux pas rester toujours avec elle, il faut aussi que tu penses à toi…

-Oui…Dis, reprit Joy après quelques minutes de silence. Maman m'a raconté comment ça s'était passé… quand elle était prisonnière… mais elle ne m'a pas dit… pourquoi… pourquoi tu as pris soin d'elle ? Tu étais un mangemort… tu… tu as encore la marque ? Désolée, j'aurais pas du demander, rajouta-t-elle rapidement en voyant le visage de Drago s'assombrir.

-Non, tu as bien fait… la marque n'est plus qu'une cicatrice, avoua Drago en remontant le bras de sa chemise (1).

Joy s'approcha, pour voir une longue et fine cicatrice s'étendre là où la marque avait été posée.

-Ca te fait mal ?

-Non, plus maintenant.

Les surprenant tous les deux, Scorpius entra.

-Oh, pardon… j'ai entendu du bruit… je vous laisse.

-Non, attends, fit Drago, viens. J'allais expliquer à Joy… quelque chose… je pense que tu serais content de savoir.

Scorpius hésita un instant, ne voulant pas gâcher le lien père-fille qui se formait entre son père et celle qui était désormais sa sœur. Mais Joy acquiesça, lui laissant une place à ses côtés sur le canapé.

_Le château était glacial et pourtant bruyant. Drago monta les escaliers à toute allure pour rejoindre le troisième étage, un troisième étage beaucoup plus chaleureux que le reste de la demeure. Il se débarrassa rapidement de son uniforme de Mangemort avant de rejoindre la chambre de son fils. Son fils. Il avait encore du mal à croire qu'il était père et pourtant ! Voir la frimousse de son fils se tordre d'un sourire le comblait de joie, lui, Drago Malefoy. Il s'arrêta un instant à la porte de sa chambre, souriant légèrement en voyant Asteria en train de chantonner une berceuse pour endormir leur enfant. Il entra et lui toucha l'épaule. S'attendant à un sourire, il fut surpris de voir des larmes dans les yeux de sa femme._

_-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?_

_-Non, rien ça va._

_-Asto, dis-moi… il s'est passé quelque chose ?_

_-Tu veux dire à part les cris des prisonniers qui réveillent ton fils ? Attaqua-t-elle. Pardon. Je suis fatiguée, Scorpius a beaucoup pleuré. Et… _

_-Et ?_

_Asteria reposa tendrement Scorpius, lui caressant la joue, avant de repartir dans leur chambre._

_-Et ? Répéta Drago, la suivant. _

_-J'ai peur. Tu sais, le jour de notre mariage, nos deux mères m'ont dit quelque chose que je n'ai pas compris, sur cette guerre, ses dangers. Moi, je ne voyais que toi, que la guerre qui allait nous débarrassé des moldus. Nous voilà plus d'un an plus tard, rien n'a changé. Mon fils va grandir dans un monde de guerre… et quoi ? Il va devenir un Mangemort lui aussi ? Il va devoir faire comme toi ? Aller à la guerre, tuer, torturer ? Je… veux pas que mon fils soit un tueur, Drago._

_-Tu… tu ne devrais pas parler comme ça Asto. Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres t'entendait…_

_-Mais il ne m'entend pas, il n'est pas là ! Dis-moi que je ne suis pas la seule à m'inquiéter pour notre fils. Tu veux ça ? Je sais que toi tu as déjà du mal à faire ça, tu crois que je ne sais pas que tu fais des cauchemars toutes les nuits et pourquoi tu les fais ? Tu n'es pas un tueur né comme ton Seigneur des Ténèbres ou comme ton père. Je vois bien que tu souffres._

_-Non… je fais ce que je dois faire, tenta Drago, surpris de voir sa femme le cerner si bien._

_-Si tu le dis, je vais me coucher. _

_Drago regarda sa femme rentrer dans la salle de bain et il décida de retourner voir son fils. Il ne l'aurait avoué à personne mais dès qu'il avait vu son fils, le jour de sa naissance, il en était tombé amoureux. Il était parfait, un parfait mélange de lui et Asteria. Il n'aurait jamais cru que la naissance de son enfant lui ferait autant de bien mais en même temps autant de mal. Depuis sa naissance, il avait d'autres espérances, espérances loin de la guerre. Il ne voulait pas la guerre pour son fils, il ne voulait pas que son fils devienne un tueur comme lui l'était devenu. Tuer des gens, les voir souffrir, il détestait ça. D'ailleurs, il n'utilisait jamais la torture, il tuait froidement, simplement… et cela déchirait son âme à chaque fois. Il ne voulait pas que son fils vive cela… Asteria avait raison._

_Il s'endormit dans la chambre de son fils et fut surpris de voir Théo près de lui à son réveil. _

_-Hey, salut._

_-Salut, fit Théo avec un sourire. Comment va le bout de chou ?_

_-Tu as vraiment dit « bout de chou » ? Se moqua Drago._

_-Ah les enfants… Quentin a un an et je regrette quand il ne faisait que dormir._

_-Comment va-t-il ?_

_-Bien… mais je suis pas là pour ça. Blaise veut nous parler et puisqu'Asto ne veut pas qu'il monte. _

_-Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ? Demanda Drago tout en se levant._

_-Nous montrer sa nouvelle trouvaille je crois… dans les cachots, précisa-t-il. _

_-Oh… j'arrive, je vais me changer et je vous rejoins dans le hall._

_Drago entra dans sa chambre pour prendre sa douche et se changer, il n'avait aucune envie d'aller dans les cachots. Heureusement qu'Asteria avait remeublé le troisième étage pour en faire un cocon chaleureux pour eux trois car l'ambiance du reste da la maison était glaciale puisque le manoir servait de prison et de lieu de réunion de la nouvelle génération de mangemort. Et puis Blaise… Blaise devenait chaque jour un peu plus fou, il prenait un horrible plaisir à torturer les prisonniers. Drago avait de plus en plus de mal à le regarder en face. Mais ils étaient au même niveau ou presque dans la hiérarchie, il ne pouvait rien faire, ni dire. Il soupçonnait Théo de penser la même chose que lui, il était beaucoup plus distant depuis la naissance de son propre fils il y a plus d'un an… et il comprenait pourquoi maintenant. _

_Ils l'attendaient dans le hall, côte à côte physiquement mais tellement éloigné mentalement. _

_-Alors ?_

_-J'ai quelque chose à vous montrer ! fit Blaise, visiblement excité en descendant vers les cachots. Je vous l'aurais bien montré avant mais avec vos missions... Devinez qui est notre nouvelle prisonnière ? La copine du survivant, elle sait forcément où est le QG…_

_-Et elle n'a rien dit ? Weasley ?_

_-Pas Weasley, elle ne dit rien, elle a pris une potion pour contrer celle du veritaserum cette garce alors on essaie d'en apprendre plus autrement… mais elle est tenace !_

_D'un coup de baguette magique, il ouvrit la porte du cachot, Blaise fit entrer Drago. Celui-ci rentrait rarement dans les cachots, il ne s'intéressait pas aux prisonniers. _

_-Elle est là depuis quand ? Demanda Théo, refusant visiblement d'entrer._

_-Deux semaines, je m'amuse avec elle depuis une petite… farouche !_

_Drago ne pouvait plus avancer. Dans le coin, la forme ne bougea pas mais ses yeux étaient ouverts, des yeux qu'il reconnut puisqu'il les avait souvent croisés au cours de sa scolarité._

_-Granger, murmura Théo au loin._

_-Oui ! S'exclama Blaise, excité. _

_Drago recula, sortant du cachot rapidement. Théo semblait livide, surtout quand Blaise laissa entendre qu'il l'avait violé. Drago n'arrivait même plus à penser. Il remonta rapidement dans la chambre de son fils, comme pour se rassasier d'un pur bonheur après avoir vu ça. Il n'avait jamais supporté Granger, il la détestait au plus haut point mais… la voir si faible, si torturé… cela lui avait fait pensé à Scorpius, à Asteria. Et si Asteria était faite prisonnière ? L'autre côté ferait-il ça ?_

_-Dray ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Ca ne va pas ?_

_-Si, si, dit-il, la voix rauque. _

_-Allison est venue me voir… pour me parler de Blaise… et je sais que tu viens d'aller le voir… dis moi que tu ne fais pas ça ?_

_-Pas quoi ?_

_-Torturée, violée !_

_-Comment oses-tu en douter ? S'écria Drago, blessé malgré lui. _

_-Je suis désolée, juste que cette guerre semble nous rendre fou et j'ai peur._

_-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ?_

_Asteria ne répondit pas, pleurant silencieusement. Drago sortit sans lui parler, partant pour une énième mission. Elle ne durait qu'une journée, aussi le soir, il rentra chez lui mais ne put s'endormir sachant que Granger était dans les cachots, comme bien d'autres… mais elle, il la connaissait, il l'avait vu grandir. Elle était insupportable, moldue… alors pourquoi s'en souciait-il ?_

_Aussi, le lendemain, il s'étonna à aller la rejoindre dans le cachot. Elle dormait visiblement, ou était trop faible pour bouger. Il s'approcha d'elle, s'agenouilla et passa sa main sur son visage mutilé, décollant ses cheveux de son front. Ses yeux papillonnèrent et elle croisa son regard. Il y vit la peur apparaitre et elle se recula brusquement. _

_-N'aie pas peur. Je ne te ferais rien, promit-il._

_-Et… et je dois te croire ? Bafouilla Hermione, la voix rauque. _

_-Tiens, bois un peu, dit-il en lui tendant un verre qu'il venait de remplir d'un coup de baguette. _

_Elle prit le verre d'eau en tremblant et voulut le boire d'un coup mais il l'arrêta._

_-Bois pas trop vite, ça va te faire mal. _

_Elle fit ce qu'il lui disait, buvant doucement trois verres d'eau qu'il lui remplissait au fur et à mesure. Quand elle repoussa le verre, il lui donna du pain à manger qu'il avait pris le matin même, elle en grignota un peu avant de le laisser sur son matelas._

_-Merci, murmura-t-elle._

_-Je dois te laisser, je reviendrais demain… _

_Drago sortit, alla donner des ordres pour que personne d'autre que lui ne puisse la voir. Il était quand même un Malefoy, et même Blaise devait se soumettre à ses décisions. Il passa la journée avec son fils, Asteria semblait contente qu'il soit là mais il voyait maintenant en elle une douleur permanente, la peur de perdre son fils. Il rendit également visite à Hermione le lendemain avant de partir en mission. Le troisième jour, elle avait repris un peur de force et il se décida parler :_

_-Tu veux que je te soigne ? Tes marques sur tes bras…_

_-Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Demanda-t-elle._

_-Peu importe, tu veux que je te soigne ? Répéta-t-il._

_Hermione haussa les épaules et elle le laissa s'approcher. Elle découvrit tous ses bras et il la soigna, touchant chaque blessure, chaque bleu, chaque écorchure. Il évitait de penser quelle torture elle avait subi pour avoir ce genre de marque sur les bras et le visage. _

_-Tu en as d'autres ?_

_-Ca ira… merci. _

_-Je dois y aller… je pars en mission pour trois jours. Nott passera… Zabini ne viendra plus._

_Sur ces mots, il sortit pour partir en mission. Il n'en avait pas envie, il n'en avait plus envie mais il devait faire le vide de son esprit puisqu'il allait voir le « maitre » pour obtenir l'ordre de mission. Quand il revint, il la découvrit avec des couleurs, plus de force. Il continua, à venir, jour après jour, Théo passant quand il devait partir. Elle allait mieux et, étonnamment, cela lui faisait plaisir. Ils parlaient très peu, Hermione lui demandait souvent pourquoi il faisait ça mais il refusait de répondre, ne voulant pas lui expliquer, cela ne le rendrait que plus réel. Jusqu'à ce jour où il craqua, elle lui demande une nouvelle fois. Il soupira, exaspéré et se tourna vers elle. Elle avait son air curieux qu'elle avait en cours ou qu'il avait surpris plusieurs fois à la bibliothèque de Poudlard. C'est cela qui le décida._

_-J'ai un fils._

_Il vit Hermione écarquiller les yeux, ce qui le fit sourire. _

_-Oui, je sais, ça surprend. Il a un mois… _

_-Il est blond ? _

_-Oui._

_-Le pauvre, pouffa Hermione. Il est mignon je suppose… qui est ta femme ?_

_-Asteria… il est plus qu'adorable. _

_-Et donc ? _

_-Et donc, un enfant… ça fait relativiser sur le monde. _

_-Je comprends… je crois… tu lui diras merci, un jour._

_Drago hocha la tête, son dos appuyé contre le mur, sans en dire plus bien qu'il se doutait qu'elle aurait voulu en savoir beaucoup, beaucoup plus. Mais il n'était pas encore prêt à lui donner toutes les explications._

_Les jours passaient, puis les semaines. Drago et Théo savaient qu'une potion était en préparation pour Hermione, pour contrer celle qu'elle avait prise mais ils ne le lui avaient pas dit, de peur de perdre la petite étincelle qu'elle avait retrouvée dans les yeux. Drago passait tous les jours, sauf quand il devait partir en mission. Il se sentait de plus en plus coupable de passer du temps avec elle, un temps de plus en plus long. Asteria lui demandait parfois ce qu'il faisait alors il lui mentait. Il ne voulait pas la mettre en danger… ni lui avouer qu'il s'attachait à Hermione. Il avait du mal à se reconnaitre, lui, Drago Malefoy, l'imperturbable Prince des Serpentards, impitoyable Mangemort était devenu victime de ses sentiments une première fois pour son fils et une deuxième fois, visiblement, pour sa Némésis. Il ne se comprenait pas non plus. Bien sur, ils discutaient de plus en plus souvent. La visite d'après son aveu, elle s'était mise à parler, à lui demander aussi comment c'était dehors, s'il faisait beau… des vacances qu'elle avait passés avec ses parents… puis il s'était mis lui-même à parler, rien de compromettant… _

Drago s'arrêta là dans l'histoire, le reste était trop personnel, même pour partager avec ses enfants… ses enfants… enfants qui le regardaient avec des yeux écarquillés de curiosité et de compréhension.

-Je suppose qu'il serait malsain de demander une suite ? Déclara Scorpius, allégeant de suite l'atmosphère.

-T'es nul, s'amusa Joy en le frappant doucement. Enfin… c'est très… beau… tu n'aurais pas été là, Scorpius, je ne le serais pas là non plus je crois.

Drago grimaça et Joy s'excusa, ne voulant absolument pas blesser son père. Elle aurait voulu lui poser d'autres questions mais il était déjà tard et il les envoya se coucher pour être frais le lendemain.

.

Trois journées passèrent, Joy passait le matin avec son père, à se promener dans le parc, à discuter. Joy put lui poser toutes les questions qu'elle voulait, comment et pourquoi il était devenu Mangemort, l'histoire de sa famille, Lucius et Narcissa, mais aussi ses relations avec les Gryffondor à l'époque de Poudlard. Drago se pliait volontiers au jeu, presque soulagé de ne voir que de la curiosité dans le regard de sa fille, aucun jugement. Elle était bien la fille de sa mère. L'après-midi, Joy allait voir sa mère, voyant souvent ses amis du même coup. Son état ne bougeait pas et Joy, bien qu'elle essayât de le cacher avec soin, souffrait beaucoup. Elle aurait tellement aimé que tout soit parfait, pour une fois, pouvoir profiter de ses parents en même temps. Puis, elle rentait et passait du temps avec Scorpius avec qui elle s'entendait très bien.

Noël approchait et elle allait partir pour le Terrier pour deux jours. Elle reviendrait le soir de Noel pour le passer avec Drago, Scorpius et Asteria. Elle allait monter dans sa chambre pour finir ses affaires après avoir un court encas à la cuisine quand elle croisa Asteria qui descendait. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup parlé à Asteria et elle se sentait parfois un peu intruse ou avait l'impression qu'elle gâchait ses vacances dont elle ne pouvait pas profiter avec son fils.

-Tu te prépares ? demanda doucement Asteria en s'arrêtant près d'elle.

-Oui, je pars bientôt… merci de m'avoir accueillit sans difficulté, ça n'a pas du être facile.

-C'est normal.

-Je peux rester quelques jours de plus au Terrier… pour que vous profitiez de Scorpius.

-Mais non ne t'inquiète pas, je profite très bien de Scorpius et c'est normal que tu profites d'eux aussi. Et je passerais la journée de Noel avec eux, c'est très bien.

-Une de vos familles vient ?

-Peut-être ma sœur. On fait plus une soirée pour la nouvelle année… tu verras, tu fais partie de la famille maintenant.

-Merci beaucoup…vous savez, vous pouvez venir, au Terrier, au moins en soirée… pour rencontrer tout le monde ! Ca me ferait plaisir.

- Nous verrons. Merci de l'invitation.

-Je vous laisse, je vais être en retard, merci ! A Noel alors !

Joy se dépêcha de monter les marches, prit ses affaires, se retrouva son père et son frère dans le salon. Cela lui faisait toujours bizarre de penser ça mais elle s'y faisait. Après une dernière accolade, elle entra dans la cheminée et se rendit au Terrier.

.

C'est JKR dans une interview qui a dit que la marque se transformait en cicatrice petit à petit, j'ai repris sa version !

.

_**Voilà ! Alors ?**_

_**Un petit flash-back du côté de Drago… vous avez trouvé ça comment ? **_

_**Bon, le prochain, c'est noël ^^**_

_**J'attends vos réacs avec impatience !**_

_**Review pliiiz**_

_**A la semaine prochaine.**_


	12. Chapter 11

Salut !

Voici un nouveau chapitre, encore un peu court mais sur Noël donc il y aura les autres personnages un peu plus^^ mais pas trop… bref…

Cam : merci beaucoup pour ta review et tes compliments, oui un peu moins de perso, c'est quand même centré sur Joy ^^ merci, merci !

Et merci à tous pour vos reviews !

**Bonne lecture !**

**Disclaimer ****: tout appartient à JKR… merci à elle !**

**Chapitre 11**

Dès son arrivée au Terrier, Joy s'était sentit happée par la famille Weasley. Elle adorait ça, voir et parler avec tous ses amis, comme sa famille… mais aujourd'hui était beaucoup plus dur que d'habitude parce que pour une fois, sa mère n'était pas là. Elle était à l'hôpital, inconsciente, dans le coma et Joy culpabilisait horriblement de s'amuser au Terrier au lieu d'être près d'elle. Elle avait profité un peu de ses amis, racontant son début d'année à Poudlard à Molly et Arthur, essayé les nouveaux produits des Farces & Attrapes de George Weasley, amusé les petits… Maintenant, elle s'était isolée dans le jardin, au calme, pensant à sa mère seule dans une chambre d'hôpital. Elle entendit qu'on l'appelait, au loin, mais elle ne bougea pas ils comprendraient bien qu'elle voulait être seule un court moment. Des pas se firent entendre derrière elle, néanmoins elle ne bougea pas. C'était Jamie. Il se posta un moment à côté d'elle avant de se tourner pour la regarder.

-Ca va ?

-Oui… je me sentais un peu étouffé, avoua-t-elle, et ça fait bizarre d'être là sans maman.

-Je comprends… je crois. C'était bien chez Malefoy ?

-Oui ! Vraiment, tu peux pas savoir le bien que ça me fait… Drago est adorable… je sais que tu ne l'apprécies pas trop en tant que professeur et par rapport à ce que Harry a pu te dire mais je le découvre… et c'est quelqu'un de bien.

-Il était un mangemort, déclara Jamie, ayant du mal à comprendre son attachement.

-Je sais, il le sait, et il sait que c'était une erreur, tu sais mais il a été… il a été élevé comme ça… conditionné pour être comme ça… qui sait ce que nous aurions fais, nous, si nous avions été à sa place… et il a sauvé ma mère, malgré tout, alors je lui pardonne. Ne le juge pas.

-Non…

-Si tu le fais, faut pas juger les gens, qui sait ce que nous aurions fait ? On aurait peut être été du côté de l'Ordre, ou des Mangemorts.

-Dis pas ça !

-Pourquoi pas ? Si on avait été éduqué comme ça !

-Peut-être…

-Désolée, je m'enflamme. C'est juste… que j'aimerais que tu le voies comme moi je le voie.

-Je sais…

-Pourquoi t'es triste ?

Jamie ne répondit pas, baissant la tête. Il ne voulait pas être triste, et surtout pas devant elle. Mais pour une fois, il avait envie de laisser libre cours à ses sentiments et ses émotions. Joy s'approcha un peu et lui prit la main son cœur se serra. Il ferma les yeux, ému, et referma son étreinte sur sa main.

-J'ai un peu de peine… pour… pour Hermione… je l'admire tellement et… pour toi. J'aimerais te voir plus heureuse.

-C'est gentil… mais je le serais bientôt… quand elle se réveillera, je sais qu'elle se réveillera car ta mère est une grande médicomage, qu'elle est alliée à Pansy qui est un grand maitre de potion.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui suis sensé te consoler et te dire ça ? S'amusa-t-il avec un pauvre sourire.

-Pas du tout, on me l'a déjà dit, tu me l'as déjà dit. Tu as le droit de te sentir mal… même devant moi, je ne veux pas que toi ou les autres refouliez vos sentiments à cause de moi car je reste votre amie, je reste ton amie.

Jamie sourit une nouvelle fois, toujours un peu triste. Joy se décida alors, se levant sur la pointe des pieds, se collant contre lui, pour lui déposer un baiser sur les lèvres. Léger, rapide. Elle se recula un peu mais Jamie, passant une main autour d'elle, la rapprocha et reprit ses lèvres pour un baiser plus approfondi. Les lèvres de Jamie caressaient celles de Joy dans une douce caresse avant que sa langue ne force son barrage et vienne titiller la sienne. Joy se sentit fondre de l'intérieur, laissant échapper un gémissement alors qu'elle se raccrochait à son cou. Soudain, alors que les premières goutes de pluie tomber sur eux, elle se sentit partir et se raccrocha à lui, ayant l'impression de tomber. Elle se retrouva alors dans la chambre attribuée aux garçons.

-Tu… tu as transplané ? dit-elle, outrée.

-Désolé, c'était plus rapide, il fait plus chaud ici, déclara-t-il en riant et l'embrassant à nouveau.

Joy sourit contre ses lèvres et l'enlaça à nouveau. Elle se sentait terriblement bien dans ses bras et y serait restée volontiers toute la nuit mais Nate entra à ce moment là, les faisant sursauter et se séparer. Nate les fixa, l'air un peu bête.

-Vous n'étiez pas dehors ?

Joy et Jamie éclatèrent de rire mais suivirent Nate dans le salon, le repas allait commencer et ils ne voulaient pas être découverts, préférant garder pour eux, pour le moment, ce petit début de relation qui allait tout changer.

Noël était là. Repas. Conversations. Pleurs. Rires. Disputes. Blagues. Tout passait chez les Weasley et Joy suivait le mouvement avec, parfois, un petit pincement au cœur. Kat l'interrogeait du regard mais elle l'éludait parfaitement.

Le lendemain, après une bonne nuit de sommeil, Joy se réveilla entourée de cadeaux de Noel par les cris des enfants qui se réveillaient et déballaient les cadeaux. Elle frotta ses yeux embrumés et commença à déballer les siens. Des livres, des jeux de farce et attrapes…

-Oh Kat, il est superbe ce grimoire ! Merci, merci !

-De rien, merci pour ton cadeau, exactement ce que je voulais.

Joy sourit, continuant de déballer ses cadeaux, appréciant particulièrement le bijou offert par Jamie et le grimoire. Des coups retentirent à la porte et Ginny entra, fermant la porte d'un sort.

-Bonne pioche ? Demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant sur lit de sa fille.

-Oui ! Merci, merci pou le nouveau balai, maman ! ! S'exclama Kat.

-Oui, merci pour le livre, je le voulais depuis si longtemps, renchérit Joy.

-Tiens Joy, c'est le cadeau de ta mère…Hermione me l'avait donné… tu sais comme elle est prévoyante.

-Merci… je l'ouvrirais plus tard... Attends, fit-il alors que Ginny se relevait. Tu sais… Drago et même maman m'ont raconté plein de choses sur le moment de ma naissance… et je me demandais… comment ça s'était passé quand elle l'a appris ? Quand elle te l'a appris ? Elle t'a toute suite tout dit pour… qui était mon père ?

Ginny se réinstalla confortablement sur le lit de sa fille…

_Ginny rangeait sa chambre nerveusement. Elle aurait aimé faire plus dans ce lieu qui était le foyer de sa nouvelle famille, elle, Harry et Jamie mais ce n'était qu'une chambre grise et maussade qui lui tapait sur le système. Elle rêvait que cette guerre finisse une bonne fois pour toute pour qu'ils aient un chez eux... bon pas que pour ça mais elle en avait marre… Des coups frappèrent rapidement à la porte et Ginny vit Hermione entrer._

_-Salut, fit celle-ci, timide._

_-Rentre, je profite que ma mère donne le bain au petit pour ranger un peu ! A trois dans une chambre… et… enfin ça va ?_

_Hermione acquiesça doucement et Ginny se retint de parler comme elle le faisait souvent depuis le retour d'Hermione au Square. Ginny se sentait tellement coupable… elle aurait du partir en mission, non Hermione… _

_-Je dois te parler… je sais que nous ne sommes pas des meilleures amies qui nous disons tout, qui avons des fous rires, il faut dire qu'avec cette guerre, nous n'en avons pas l'occasion, et puis il y a Harry, Ron, Luna… mais… mais j'ai besoin de toi, besoin de te dire plein de choses et avant de te les dire tu dois me promettre de ne jamais le dire à Harry sans que je ne te le demande, ni à Ron… à part si je meurs, bien sur… Tu me le promets ? Sérieusement, si tu n'en es pas sûre, ce n'est pas grave._

_-Tu peux compter sur moi, je te le promets._

_-C'est… sur ce qui s'est passé lors de ma capture… déjà Harry m'a dit que tu t'en voulais mais pas moi. Parce que déjà, je l'ai décidé d'y aller et parce que je préfère que ce soit moi que toi… et pour plusieurs raisons. Okay ? J'étais au Manoir Malefoy… _

_Alors elle lui raconta… la torture, les questions, la potion, Blaise Zabini, les viols, la souffrance, cette volonté de mourir qui ne l'avait pas tout à fait abandonné. Et puis ses sauveurs. D'abord Drago Malefoy mais aussi Théo Nott. Ce qu'ils avaient fait pour elle, puis doucement, lentement, les sentiments qui avaient évolué, son attachement au beau blond, jusqu'à ce dernier soir où ils avaient commis l'irréparable. Un dernier geste, un dernier moment avant de se quitter pour toujours. Sa décision, aussi, de lui enlever ces moments de sa mémoire, sa fuite avec Théo. Son retour douloureux, les regards de pitié et, depuis quelques jours, des malaises, des nausées, une prise de poids. Et cette nouvelle… cette compréhension. Elle était enceinte. Enceinte._

_Ginny avait écouté le discours de son amie avec attention, sans l'interrompre, ne laissant pas échapper une seule larme ni un seul son d'horreur alors qu'elle ressentait une énorme colère monter en elle contre ce qu'il lui avait fait ainsi que mille remerciements pour Malefoy et Nott de l'avoir sortir de ce guêpier. Et cette nouvelle…_

_Ginny écouta son instinct et serra Hermione dans ses bras. Comme elle le lui avait dit au début, elle n'avait jamais pris soin de cette amitié entre elle, il était temps de le faire._

_-Je serais là pour toi, tout se passera bien. D'accord ?_

_Hermione hocha la tête, laissant libre cours à ses sanglots contre son amie._

-Je crois que c'est le début de notre vraie amitié entrer nous… et puis elle est allée le dire à Harry et Ron.

_Ginny prit la man d'Hermione et elles descendirent toutes les deux, demandant à Luna et Lavande qui se trouvaient avec Harry et Ron de les laisser, elles avaient besoin de parler. Luna, toujours simple, partie avec un sourire. Ginny vit Lavande lancer un regard un peu triste à Ron. Hermione s'assit en face des ses amis, collée à Ginny pour avoir le soutien dont elle avait besoin. Ginny appréhendait un peu la réaction des garçons, ils étaient tellement possessifs avec Hermione qu'elle s'attendait à tout, surtout de la part de son frère. _

_-Je suis enceinte, déclara Hermione rapidement, je ne vous dirais pas qui est le père, je suis désolée. Sachez juste que c'est quelqu'un de bien, qui ne m'a pas fait de mal, vraiment. Je… je vais avoir besoin de vous… _

_-Oh hé ! Fit Ginny, essayant de réveiller les deux garçons qui regardaient leur amie d'un air un peu désespéré. _

_Harry se leva précipitamment pour venir enlacer Hermione qui laissa échapper quelques larmes. _

_-On sera là, bien sûr. Quoique tu décides, quoique tu veuilles._

_-Ron ? Supplia Hermione._

_-Oui, bien sur, bredouilla-t-il en s'approchant, mais pourquoi tu veux pas nous dire qui…_

_-S'il te plait Ron, un jour, vous le saurez mais là… c'est impossible. Je suis désolée._

_-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, fit Harry, jamais. On sera tous là pour cet enfant, ok ?_

_-Merci, je n'en attendais pas moins._

_Ils restèrent un moment tous les quatre, dans le silence, aussi proches que possible avant qu'Hermione décide de bouger, de se remettre dans ce qui était sa vie : la guerre._

Kat et Joy étaient accrochées aux paroles de Ginny et quand elle s'arrêta, elle ne put s'empêcher, de sourire en voyant la mine des deux jeunes filles.

-Deux mois plus tard, j'étais enceinte de toi, Kat et Lavande était déjà enceinte de Nate, elle ne l'a dit que plus tard, elle était totalement flippée…

Ginny les laissa seule, voulant aider Molly à préparer le repas et le salon. Les deux jeunes filles se préparèrent alors pour passer une belle journée de Noël.

Avant de rentrer au Manoir, Joy passa voir sa mère pour lui donner son propre cadeau qu'elle déposa sur la table de chevet. Elle en profita alors pour ouvrir son propre cadeau que sa mère avait donné à Ginny en prévoyance. Sa mère avait toujours été prévoyante… elle aurait aimé tout savoir de la grossesse de sa mère, cela avait du être si difficile, déjà pendant la guerre, mais sans savoir vraiment ce que Drago vivait, si son sort avait marché, ce qu'ils allaient tous devenir…

Elle déballa le cadeau et elle sentit des larmes couler sur ses joues en voyant le tableau de ce peintre qu'elles aimaient tant, sa mère et elle, un peintre peu connu qu'elles avaient rencontrées en Australie et qu'elles adoraient. Sa mère lui avait acheté plusieurs tableaux et celui là, c'était son préféré. Il représentait les coraux d'Australie et cela l'émerveillait toujours….

Après sa visite à l'hôpital, Joy était rentrée au manoir et se préparait maintenant pour le diner de Noël qu'elle passerait avec son autre famille. Elle espérait bien que l'année prochaine, elle n'ait qu'un Noël avec tous ceux qu'elle aimait autour d'elle. Elle entendit frapper et se dépêcha de rejoindre son frère sur le pas de la porte.

-Alors cette journée avec les fous ?

-Ils sont pas fous, c'était très bien ! Ca fait du bien de les retrouver mais étonnamment, ça fait du bien de retrouver le calme du manoir ! Je les aime mais ils sont parfois étouffants ! Et vous ?

-Tranquille.

Tout en descendant dans la salle à manger où se déroulerait le repas, ils se racontèrent leur journée, se dirent leur cadeau respectif… ils rejoignirent ensuite Drago qui parlaient avec le mari d'Astoria – revenue - , Théodore, Quentin et deux autres femmes. Astoria arriva derrière eux et les poussa à entrer. Joy n'avait jamais rencontré la femme de Théodore et elle était soudain intimidée.

-Entrez, Joy, je te présente mon mari, Richard. Voici la femme de Théo, Eva et sa fille Noémie.

Joy les salua rapidement avant d'aller embrasser son père. Elle savait de source sûre – Quentin – que Eva ne l'aimait pas, ni elle, ni sa mère puisque Théo s'en allait souvent les voir sans qu'elle ne sache vraiment qui elle était. Quentin l'embrassa rapidement sur la joue en riant mais elle se rembrunit en voyant le regard noir de la sœur de celui-ci. Joy aurait espéré être seule avec son père mais elle ferait bonne figure. Le diner se passa généralement bien malgré les regards pas très agréables de la part de Noémie. Aussi, à la fin du repas, Joy fit en sorte de suivre celle-ci quand elle alla aux toilettes et l'attendit à quelques pas de la porte. Noémie fut surprise de la voir et lui dédia un sourire forcé.

-A toi !

-Non, attends, je voulais te parler… je sens que tu ne m'aimes pas trop mais…

-Vraiment, à quoi tu vois ça ? Demanda Noémie, sarcastique.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi ?

-Tu ne le sais pas ? Tu ne comprends pas, j'aurais aimé ne jamais te rencontrer car j'ai beaucoup de rancune envers toi, si tu veux tout savoir ! Pourquoi ? Mon père venait souvent voir ta mère et toi, et même s'il assurait n'avoir aucune liaison avec elle, essaie juste de t'imaginer ce que ça peut faire pour une femme, pour une fille !

-Je comprends… ça n'a pas du être facile, mais…

-Non, tu ne comprends pas !

-Oh, excuse-moi, en effet, je ne comprends pas, s'énerva Joy, que pourrais-je comprendre à un manque de parents ? Ecoute, je suis amie avec ton frère, nous le pourrions également, non ? Bien sur que tu dois m'en vouloir, en vouloir à ma mère mais sache que ton père, c'est comme un oncle pour moi, et il n'a pas pu vous dire tout ça pour ma mère mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il ne t'aimait pas et j'ai du mal à croire qu'il ne te le montrait pas.

Joy vit Noémie baisser la tête et se mordre la lèvre.

-Je sais que je parais capricieuse, et je sais que mon père a fait les choses bien… c'est juste parfois dur à vivre. Excuse-moi. Pour l'amitié, on verra plus tard.

Joy sourit et suivit Noémie dans le salon où les autres étaient réunis. Ce n'était pas la soirée qu'elle s'était imaginée mais elle passait une bonne soirée. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec les rires, les cris du Terrier et bizarrement, elle se sentait à l'aise dans les deux maisons. Les « jeunes » finirent par monter à leur étage pour finir la soirée devant la TV de Joy – que Drago avait fini par accepter qu'elle ait. Ils étaient, au départ, assez sceptiques de son utilité à la fin de la soirée, ils étaient conquis par la TV et le film visionné.

Les invités partirent le lendemain et Joy se retrouva seule avec son père. Les Nott étaient repartis chez eux. Astoria, son mari et Scorpius étaient partis en visite à de la famille Greengrass, ce qui laissait père et fille une journée ensemble, ce qui les ravissait tous les deux. Drago avait parfois du mal à croire que quelques deux semaines auparavant, il ne savait pas qu'elle était sa fille. Il en était aujourd'hui parfaitement heureux et n'avait aucune appréhension à passer du temps avec elle, au contraire. Comme à leur habitude, ils commencèrent la journée par faire un tour dans le parc du manoir. Elle lui raconta ses journées au Terrier, lui expliquant le cadeau de sa mère et lui parlant toujours de l'Australie. Ils parlèrent ensuite d'Hermione qu'ils espéraient qu'elle guérisse vite. Le silence s'était fait depuis quelques temps sans que cela ne les gêne vraiment. Drago repensait à ses semaines passées avec Hermione, c'était encore nouveau pour lui, même si cela semblait terriblement clair. Cela restait troublant. Joy, elle, hésitait à poser sa question. Elle fut surprise de voir Drago la deviner si facilement quand il lui demanda ce qui n'allait.

-Tu sais… j'ai parlé plusieurs fois avec Scorpius… au début de notre amitié… on s'est d'ailleurs disputé quelques fois à ton sujet, du fait que tu étais Mangemort… cela t'a semblait naturel, à l'époque, de… devenir Mangemort. Tu en avais vraiment envie… ou tu n'avais pas le choix.

Drago prit quelques temps pour réfléchir à cette question. Il n'aimait pas spécialement repenser à cette époque mais la question de sa fille était légitime et, encore une fois, il ne voyait aucun jugement dans ses demandes ou ses réactions, juste de la curiosité, une volonté de le comprendre.

-C'était un peu des deux. D'un côté, je n'avais pas le choix de penser ça, et je me posais pas vraiment la question. Enfin parfois, si, bien sûr. Je comprenais certaines idées, je pensais être supérieur aux autres sang-mêlé et moldus. J'avais été éduqué comme ça. La haine n'est venue que plus tard. Enfin pour Potter et sa bande, très vite, mais c'était plus une question de rivalité entre maisons que par rapport au sang. Je peux le dire, j'ai eu peur quand Voldemort est revenu au pouvoir. Ma vie a tellement changé… mais je voulais rendre mon père fier. Et même si je trouvais les moyens disons un peu extrême, je pensais qu'on devait être beaucoup plus… sévère quant aux nouveaux sorciers. Et pourtant, j'avais face à moi ta mère qui était la meilleure… mais quand tu es un ado désireux de plaire à ton père, tu ne penses pas aux failles. Et tous mes amis pensaient pareil, c'était facile. Il n'y avait rien ni personne pour nous contredire. Cela me semblait naturel. J'en ai honte aujourd'hui mais je ne peux qu'assumer.

-Je comprends. Enfin à peu près.

-Merci… j'aurais aimé pouvoir dire que j'ai pensé à me rebeller mais ce serait faux… j'ai payé ma dette. Et heureusement pour beaucoup, nous ne sommes pas en guerre, nous sommes en paix et pas sous l'égide d'un fou, ce qu'était Voldemort. Je n'imagine pas ma vie s'il était encore là…

-Heureusement, comme tu dis, il a été vaincu ! Désolée de te refaire revivre ça.

-Ce n'est pas grave, je comprends ton besoin de savoir !

Joy sourit et Drago sentit son cœur se serrer. Elle avait le même sourire que son fils, que lui-même et il revoyait également celui d'Hermione il l'avait peu connu, bien sûr, mais parfois, dans l'ombre des cachots, elle lui en avait offert un, ce qui l'avait, il s'en rappelait maintenant, profondément remuer.

.

_**Voilà ! Alors ?**_

_**Un petit flash-back du côté de Ginny cette fois-ci ! Noël un peu rapide mais le prochain, il y a de l'action un peu !**_

_**J'attends vos réacs avec impatience !**_

_**Review pliiiz**_

_**A la semaine prochaine.**_


	13. Chapter 12

Salut !

J'espère que tout le monde va bien ! Moi, question fic, ça va ! J'avais un peu perdu l'inspi et hop c'est revenu, du coup, j'ai bien avancé sur la prochaine que je publierais et j'en suis plutôt contente ^^

Mes chapitres sont plutôt courts en ce moment, mais j'aime assez celui-là… surtout pour un truc… on se revoit à la fin pour en parler !

Clina : bienvenue sur ma fic et merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça me fait super plaisir ! A bientôt pour la suite !

Et merci à tous pour vos reviews !

**Bonne lecture !**

**Disclaimer ****: tout appartient à JKR… merci à elle !**

**Chapitre 12**

-Allez, s'il te plait ! Pour me faire plaisir !

Scorpius soupira, presque agacée par l'insistance de sa sœur. Elle le suppliait depuis la veille de venir avec elle au Terrier pour une journée « amusante » mais il n'avait pas envie de se retrouver face à tant de gryffondors. Quand il avait demandé son avis à ses parents, son père avait juste grimacé tandis que sa mère l'avait poussé à accepter.

-Je te jure que tous vont t'accepter, alleeeeeeeeeeeeeeez !

-Vas-y toi, fit Scorpius, quel intérêt que je sois là…

-Tu es mon frère maintenant… je veux que tu viennes ! !

Scorpius grogna, essayant de trouver une bonne excuse pour ne pas y aller. Celle-ci arriva sous la forme de sa cousine qui entra dans le salon.

-Salut !

-Oh Hales, salut ! Viens au Terrier avec nous, s'il te plait ! Demanda Joy.

-Le Terrier ? C'est quoi ça ? Une secte ?

-Ah ah ! non, c'est… chez les grands parents de Kat, Jamie et Nate, je dois y passer la journée et j'essaie de convaincre ton cousin de venir avec moi… tu es bien sûr, la bienvenue ! On va s'amuser, comme la dernière fois… j'en ai besoin !

-D'accord, fit Haley, contente de l'invitation spontanée de Joy. Allez cousin, tu en meurs d'envie de revoir ta rouquine !

-Quoi ?

-Oh Asto m'a dit qu'elle vous avez vu vous embrasser…

Joy rit devant la tête de son frère et Haley la suivit. Scorpius finit par accepter, vaincu et furieux que sa mère ait dit ça à sa cousine qui ne savait pas garder un secret. C'était visiblement de famille, côté Greengrass. Il suivit donc Joy et Haley dans la cheminée et se retrouva au Terrier. Dans ce qui était la salle à manger, au moins une dizaine de personne était là, il se sentit incroyablement mal à l'aise. Mais pourquoi avait-il accepté ça ? Tous le saluèrent, il en reconnu certains : Harry Potter, bien sur, Ginny Potter qu'il avait déjà vu, Ron Weasley… c'était flippant de se retrouver face aux ennemis de son père. Heureusement, Joy s'approcha de lui pour le présenter. Puis, celle qu'elle nomma Molly Weasley, la grand-mère de Kat donc, le salua chaleureusement, ce qui le surprit et les pria de partir dans la « salle de jeu » pour éviter une stagnation de monde. Il suivit donc Joy et se retrouva dans une salle plutôt grande où tous les enfants, de 5 à 18 ans semblait-il, s'étaient retrouvés. Il vit avec dégout Joy embrasser Jamie. Il détourna le regard et se fit bousculer par deux masses rousses. Il se retrouva par terre avec sur lui, une enfant de six ans… et Kat. Leurs regards se croisèrent un instant, elle se releva brusquement avant d'éclater de rire, suivi par quasiment tout le monde.

-Excuse-nous.

-Oui, pardon, fit la petite rousse avec un sourire à faire fondre.

-Ma petite sœur, expliqua Kat.

Alors qu'il se relevait, restant en position assise puisque la « petite sœur » ne voulait pas bouger, Kat sauta sur Joy pour la saluer.

-Comment vas-tu ?

-Bien bien ! j'ai emmené Scorpius et Haley.

-Cool, salut Haley !

- Nate n'est pas là ? demanda Joy.

-Il dort je crois.

-Il dort ? A cette heure là ?

-Ah ben le voilà.

En effet, Nate arriva, un autre enfant à son cou, torse nu, les yeux encore embrumés de fatigue.

-Salut Joy ! (…) Scorpius… Haley.

-Salut ! Firent-ils en même temps.

-Tu dormais ? Se moqua Joy.

-Je faisais faire la sieste au petit, avoua-t-il avec un sourire en s'asseyant lourdement sur un canapé. Ils ont piqué ma chemise ses pestes… si Grand-Ma me voit comme ça…

-Tu vas te faire tuer, en effet, acquiesça Kat, au sourire aux lèvres.

-Ca te ferait trop plaisir… avoue, c'est toi qui leur as dit ?

-Non du tout ! Fit Kat, faussement innocente.

-Humph ! Je vais trouver ma sœur, elle me dira où elle est.

-Ramène donc à boire ! Proposa Jamie.

Nate grommela quelque chose et s'en alla vers la cuisine après avoir fait un crochet par une chambre pour prendre une chemise, sa grand-mère n'aimant pas qu'ils se baladent à moitié nu. Il se retourna en entendant son prénom, c'était Haley. Il se sentit bêtement rougir alors qu'elle s'approchait.

-Je suis allée au toilettes mais impossible de revenir là où on était… tu veux de l'aide ?

-Pourquoi pas, viens. Alors, tu as passé un joyeux noël ?

-Super ! Fit-elle, un peu ironique, et toi ?

-Super… je…

-Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaate !

Nate se retourna et accueillit dans ses bras une petite fille. Haley sourit en voyant ce tableau, surtout quand il lui fit un bisou sur la joue. La petite qui avait de longs cheveux blonds foncés et de beaux yeux bleus lui en fit un également avant de se tourner vers elle.

-Je te présente ma petite sœur… c'est Haley, la cousine de Scorpius, expliqua-t-il lentement à la petite fille.

-Que tu es mignonne, tu t'appelles comment ?

-Beverley ! J'ai six ans et je veux aller à Poudlard !

-Tu es un peu petite, non ?

-Oui mais je veux quand même y aller. T'es dans quelle maison ?

-Serdaigle, répondit patiemment Haley avec un sourire.

-Waaaa ! Moi, je veux aller à Gryffondor comme tout le monde !

-Tout le monde ici, rajouta Nate en sortant des verres.

Haley le regarda faire avec un sourire, laissant Beverley babiller, lui répondant quelques fois. Elle s'amusait un peu à voir Nate un peu mal à l'aise avec elle, elle n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude surtout qu'il avait l'air si cool et décontracté que cela cadrait mal avec l'idée qu'elle se faisait de lui. Soudain, une femme entra et se rapprocher d'eux avec un grand sourire. Haley ne se rappelait pas qui s'était alors que Joy avait du la présenter quand ils étaient arrivés mais elle comprit qui s'était en la voyant passer son bras autour de Nate et qu'ils se sourirent. C'était sa mère, ils avaient le même sourire.

-Bonjour ! Je suis Lavande, la mère de Nate.

-Haley.

-C'est la cousine de Scorpius, tu sais, elle est fan de ta chronique ! Expliqua-t-il, visiblement fier.

Haley sourit et s'étonna en voyant Lavande rougir un peu. Elle ne s'imaginait pas sa mère réagir comme ça ou même sa tante… mais elle n'avait jamais eu un sentiment de fierté à être la fille de sa mère, contrairement à Nate.

-Oui, j'adore, je la suis chaque semaine ! C'est à la fois drôle et très pertinent.

-Merci, ça me touche beaucoup !

-Ma mère est trop modeste, tu sais que tu as de nombreux fans !

-Mais oui, mais oui ! Alors Haley, comment se passe Poudlard ? Nate m'a dit que tu étais à Serdaigle, tu connais Lys ?

-Très bien ! Et oui je connais Lysander… seule au milieu de tous ses gryffondors !

-Oui, nous les représentons bien ! Oh Ron !

Haley vit Ron Weasley s'approcher, Nate ressemblait beaucoup à son père, l'air tout aussi nonchalant. Lavande les présenta et Ron s'amusa un peu de son lien de parenté avec les Malefoy. Haley trouvait cette famille très sympathique, chaleureuse. Ils finirent par partir, les laissant retourner dans la salle de jeu.

-Désolé… pour mes parents.

-Tu rigoles ? Ils sont supers ! Et puis, ça doit faire quelque chose de savoir qu'ils sont héros de guerre non ?

-Oui, ça rend fier !

-Et il fait quoi ton père maintenant ?

-Oh, et bien il travaille au ministère, dans le département de Sport, il gère… les matchs de quidditch…

-Cool. Il a joué au quidditch donc ?

-Ouais, il était gardien pour sa 6ème année… il était plutôt bon… mais il avait un problème de confiance en lui…

-Arf… qui n'en a pas ?

-Quoi, tu en as toi ?

-Mais oui, oui ! Comme tout le monde ! Rigola-t-elle alors qu'ils rejoignaient les autres.

Ils passèrent un bon moment ensemble dans la salle de jeu avant de sortir dehors. Il y avait une ambiance bonne enfant, malgré les relations conflictuelles qu'il pouvait y avoir entre Jamie et Scorpius. Ils avaient pris sur eux pour Joy. Alors qu'elle parlait avec Haley, qui se révélait être une fille très sympa, Kat se rendit compte que Scorpius avait disparu du groupe. Tandis qu'ils rentraient, elle leur faussa compagnie et le chercha. Il était derrière la maison, à regarder l'horizon.

-Hey, l'interpella-t-elle. Tu fais bande à part ?

-J'avais besoin de m'aérer, répondit-il, un peu sèchement.

-Ca ne va pas ? Demanda-t-elle, surprise par son ton et son regard ombrageux.

-Mais si…

-On ne dirait pas.

-Lâche-moi, Kat !

Kat recula d'un pas, surprise avant de se rapprocher, en colère, les mains sur ses hanches.

-Je t'interdis de me parler comme ça !

-Tu n'as rien à m'interdire, Potter !

-Si, tu es chez moi ici !

-Alors je me casse.

-Non, reste ! C'est quoi le problème ?

-J'ai pas de problème, j'ai juste besoin d'être seul, okay ? Tu peux le comprendre ?

-Bien sur, pas obligé d'être méchant pour ça ! Et puis quoi, tu peux pas rester une après-midi avec un peu de monde.

-Et bien non, je ne peux pas !

Le silence tomba. Scorpius s'adossa de nouveau au mur, laissant son regard dériver vers l'horizon, ne voulant en aucun cas croiser son regard. Il se sentait en colère sans trop savoir pourquoi et il ne voulait pas savoir pourquoi. Il voulait juste s'isoler quelques instants, s'échapper de cette pression étouffante qu'ils exerçaient tous les uns sur les autres.

-Tu sais… si tu as besoin de parler… je…

-Ah ces gryffondors, toujours prêt à rendre service, c'est pas fatiguant à la fin ? Coupa-t-il.

-Pourquoi tu fais ça ? C'est quoi ton problème ? Lança Kat, à la fois énervée et vexée.

-En ce moment, c'est toi mon problème ! Cracha-t-il, je te demande de partir et tu me laisses pas tranquille, je suis pas un de tes copains, ok ? J'ai besoin d'être seul !

-Bien sur, je te laisse, reste dans ta pauvre vie de solitaire ! Répliqua-t-elle en faisant demi-tour pour partir.

Furieux, Scorpius la rattrapa par le bras et la poussa brutalement contre le mur, lui tirant un gémissement de douleur.

-Je t'interdis de me parler come ça, Potter ! Tu te prends pour qui ?

-Tu n'as rien à m'interdire, Malefoy ! Lâche-moi, crétin ! Toi, tu te prends pour qui ? Parce que tu es un Malefoy, tu penses que tout est permis ?

-Tu rigoles ? Fit-il en reculant et en la lâchant tu sais ce que c'est d'être un Malefoy, toi pauvre petite Potter ! Arrête d'écouter ton père parler…

-Comment os…

-Mon père était un pur Malefoy, okay mais pas moi, ne confonds pas ! Maintenant, les Malefoy, c'est traitre et mangemort alors crois pas que c'est facile ! Je ne suis pas mon père mais tout le monde me compare à lui en m'insultant alors ne crois pas savoir ce que c'est d'être un Malefoy ! C'est facile pour toi avec ta petite vie parfaite, ton père qui est un héros…

-Ne mêle pas mon père à ça si tu veux pas que je mêle le tien à ça ! Mon père a pas eu le choix d'être un héros comme tu dis, penses un peu à ce qu'il a vécu ! Ses parents assassinés, son devoir presque forcé de tuer Voldemort.

-Oh oui bien sur, il faut avoir pitié des héros, pas des autres. Désolé Miss Parfaite.

-Arrête de dire que je suis parfaite ! Cria-t-elle. Tu connais rien de ma vie alors ferme la toi aussi !

-Ne me parle pas comme ça !

-Alors toi tu as le droit de me parler comme ça et pas moi ? Va te faire foutre !

Furieux, Scorpius la recolla contre le mur en lui répétant, détachant bien chaque mot :

-Ne. Me. Parle. Pas. Comme. Ca !

A court de mot, il l'embrassa. Elle sentit toute la frustration de Scorpius passer en elle lorsqu'elle répondit à son baiser. Leurs premiers baisers avaient été troublants mais toujours rapides, presque tendres. Celui-ci fut tout sauf tendre. Kat sentit les mains de Scorpius s'enfoncer dans ses hanches alors qu'il s'appuyait sur elle, leurs langues jouant furieusement l'une contre l'autre. Leurs souffles courts se mêlaient. C'est le cri de son père qui les arrêta. Scorpius la repoussa durement, lui lançant un regard qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé voir venant de lui, un regard si vulnérable, si perdu…

-Je… on devrait y aller, bredouilla-t-elle.

Elle se tourna vers la maison pour rentrer. Son père l'attendait sur le pas de la porte. Elle sentit Scorpius la suivre, à deux pas d'elle. Avant de rentrer, elle tenta un regard envers lui mais il gardait la tête baissé. Son père l'interrogea du regard mais avec un sourire et quelques mots, elle le rassura.

-Il s'était promené un peu trop loin !

Kat détestait mentir à son père, il lui avait appris à ne pas mentir, à dire les choses même si elles étaient dures à digérer. Mais elle ne se voyait pas lui raconter ses « problèmes » avec Scorpius, ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir pour lui car elle devait bien se l'avouer, elle ressentait quelque chose pour lui, un mélange de désir et de tendresse qui lui faisait peur. Sa brutalité, aussi, lui avait fait peur. Lui qui semblait toujours si posé, si calme… il lui avait laissé voir, malgré lui, ses failles. Etonnamment, cela lui plaisait encore plus. Pourtant, elle détestait la violence et il l'avait été, il avait perdu son sang-froid. Quand elle rejoignit les autres, regroupés une nouvelle fois dans leur salle, il était prêt à partir avec Joy et Haley. Son amie la regarda bizarrement comme pour la sonder mais elle fit une nouvelle fois son sourire de façade pour la rassurer et les salua.

.

Scorpius refusa de dire quoique ce soit et s'enferma dans sa chambre, laissant sa sœur se poser plein de questions. Il avait été un peu sec mais il n'en avait, pour l'instant, rien à faire. Il voulait d'abord se calmer avant de voir quiconque, sinon ils pourraient dire des choses qu'il regretterait. Il s'en voulait d'avoir été si violent avec Kat mais elle l'avait poussé à bout, comme toujours. Il détestait la foule et cet après-midi l'avait chamboulé, il devient l'admettre. Les voir tous si heureux, si unis, si complices… alors que lui, au final, il n'avait personne. Bien sûr, quelques amis à Poudlard, Quentin qu'il considérait comme son meilleur ami… De plus, ils étaient tellement expansifs… il n'avait pas l'habitude, ça l'avait étouffé… pas qu'il regrettait son enfance mais bien sûr, parfois, il sentit seul…. Seul et incompris.

On toqua et il ne répondit pas. Il se doutait bien que c'était Joy et il ne voulait pas lui parler. Il fut étonné de voir la porte s'ouvrir malgré le sort qu'il avait lancé, et il le fut encore plus en voyant Quentin rentrer.

-Salut ! J'ai croisé Joy, elle m'a dit que tu n'étais pas d'humeur. […] Elle ne m'a rien dit de plus mais semblait un peu peiné… Tu joues au jeu du silence ? Bon… elle m'a dit que vous aviez passé l'aprem chez les Weasley ? Waouh… chapeau, je sais pas si je pourrais… même pour Joy. Bon l'autre fois, c'était sympa malgré les coups d'œil orageux de Potter mais bon… c'est la rouquine ? Ah un regard, un peu d'attention, sympa d'entrer dans mon monologue… c'est quoi le problème ?

-Y a pas de problème… peut-être que si… ils sont étouffants dans le genre… j'ai pas l'habitude… du coup… on s'est un peu disputé. Avec Kat.

-Elle te plait, hein ? Faut dire qu'elle est jolie… oh ne me regarde pas comme ça… c'est quoi qui t'embête ? Qu'elle soit une Potter ?

-Entre autres.

-Et ?

-Elle est, en tout point, différente de moi. Et imagine la tête de nos pères et même… c'est… juste physique, ce n'est pas important.

-Pourquoi tu te mets dans cet état-là alors ?

Scorpius lança un regard noir à son ami qui lui sourit, l'air triomphant. Il appela ensuite Joy qui les rejoignit un peu timide. Scorpius se leva, invitant Joy à s'asseoir avec eux.

-On est mieux en petit groupe, non ? Fit-elle en souriant.

Scorpius sourit, touché qu'elle l'ait deviné. Pour les quelques jours qu'il restait de vacances, il se promit de ne plus penser à Kat et de la reléguer au fin fond de son esprit.

.

_**So… ? Bon beaucoup centré sur Nate-Haley & Kat-Scorpius… j'adore ces deux couples, beaucoup plus que Joy-Jamie au final ! Bref, dites moi ce que vous en pensez !**_

_**Review pliiiz**_

_**A la semaine prochaine.**_


	14. Chapter 13

Hello ! On s'approche doucement mais surement de la fin ! Merci pour vos reviews et votre suivi ! Un chapitre un peu court, en fait je vais arrêter de dire ça, ils font tous 7 pages environ, sauf quelques-uns ! Bref…

Clina : oui, ça bouge un peu, merci pour ta review,j'avoue, Kat & Scorpius, j'aime beaucoup ! J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi xD

Cam : salut ! oui moi aussi j'ai craqué sur mon Nate / Haley ^^ merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Alors il m reste, chapitre 13 (celui-ci), 14, 15 et épilogue donc bientôt fini ! Encore merci !

**Bonne lecture !**

**Disclaimer ****: tout appartient à JKR… merci à elle !**

**Chapitre 13**

Le retour à Poudlard était imminent. Le lendemain, après deux semaines de vacances, ils y retourneraient. Nate était content d'y retourner mais, comme d'habitude, sa famille allait lui manquer. Il retrouva son père au salon qui lisait un magazine de quidditch. De là, il voyait sa mère et sa sœur jouer dehors.

-Dis, pa'.

-Hum ?

-Comment tu as su que tu aimais maman ? Demanda Nate, un peu rouge.

-Oh… il y a une fille ?

-Peut-être, avoua Nate. Tu sais, j'étais amoureux de Maelys… enfin je le croyais, et maintenant il y a cette autre fille et… comment tu as su car… tu as aimé Hermione aussi, non ?

Nate vit son père regarder sa mère de l'autre côté de la baie vitrée avant de venir poser son regard su lui.

-Oui, j'ai été amoureux d'Hermione… Hermione… c'était ma meilleure amie, une sorcière étonnante… je l'admirais, je la trouvais belle, alors bien sûr, j'étais amoureux… mais j'ai réalisé plus tard que je la mettais tellement sur un piédestal… ce n'était pas sain… quand je suis sorti avec ta mère, je me suis retrouvé sur un pied d'égalité même si je ne l'aimais pas encore. Elle était…agaçante, un peu. Hermione l'était aussi d'ailleurs, de manière différente… quand… quand Hermione a disparu, j'ai été anéanti. Elle était avec moi, tu comprends, je me suis senti coupable… c'était horrible. Et ta mère était là… elle venait de nous rejoindre au square et elle a était étonnante avec moi, c'était une nouvelle Lavande. La guerre l'avait marqué…. Et je suis tombé amoureux. Et ça n'avait rien à voir avec ce que je pouvais ressentir pour Hermione, c'était simple… c'était différent.

-Tu m'avais jamais raconté cette histoire.

-il faut dire que je suis pas bavard et… c'est la petite Haley qui te plait ?

Nate rougit et haussa les épaules, faisant rire son père.

-Ta mère l'aime bien, plus que Maelys.

-Quoi ? Elle n'aimait pas Maelys ?

-Si… pas autant qu'Haley. Parles-en à ta mère si tu veux en savoir plus, éluda Ron.

Nate allait répliquer quand sa mère entra, le sourire aux lèvres. Il lui rendit son sourire et se laissa aller à une après-midi familiale.

A l'hôpital, Joy aussi profitait du dernier après-midi des vacances pour profiter de sa famille… ce qui se résumait à sa mère. Bien sûr, elle avait une autre famille maintenant composée de Drago, Scorpius et elle pouvait compter sur Asteria. Mais ce n'était pas pareil. Sa mère restait son pilier et elle se sentait toujours coupable de ne pas passer plus de temps avec elle. Bien sûr, qu'elle soit là ou pas… Hermione dormait paisiblement, plongé dans un coma. N'empêche, Joy aurait aimé passer plus de temps avec elle. Tous lui avaient dit qu'elle ne devrait pas se culpabiliser autant, qu'elle méritait de prendre du temps pour elle, que c'est ce que sa mère aurait voulu mais elle n'y pouvait décidément rien.

Elle aurait tellement aimé qu'elle se réveille, de voir sa mère éveillée, guérie, en bonne santé. La porte s'ouvrit et Pansy entra, lui lançant un regard amusé. Pour elle ne savait quelle raison, Joy se sentait toujours mal à l'aise avec Pansy.

-Ginny ne va pas tarder à arriver, lui annonça-t-elle. Prête à repartir à l'école ?

-Oui ! J'adore Poudlard.

-Tu ne m'aimes pas beaucoup, hein ?

-Oh non, c'est pas ça… je… je… je suis juste un peu mal à l'aise.

Joy vit Pansy sourire puis regarder sa mère, l'air perdu.

-Je n'aurais jamais cru que j'aiderais à soigner Hermione Granger un jour. Elle semblait toujours si forte… tu sais qu'on s'est battu, un jour ?

-Oui ! Ma mère me l'avait dit, je ne la vois pas se battre.

-Merlin qu'on ne s'aimait pas. Elle était si fière et arrogante… et moi surement pareil ! S'amusa Pansy. Je n'ai jamais su qu'elle avait été emprisonné… bon c'était le but… dingue ce que la paternité peut faire, continua-t-elle, dans ses pensées. Je l'ai vu dès la première fois que j'ai vu Drago porter Scorpius dans ses bras… il a tellement changé.

-Vous… vous avez des enfants ?

-Oui, elle a six ans… et je comprends fort bien ce que Drago a pu ressentir alors. Et je remercie ceux qui se sont battus pour la paix.

Joy sourit et Pansy lui rendit son sourire. Elle la voyait maintenant autrement et elle se rendait compte combien tout le monde avait pu souffrir de la guerre, que ce soit du côté des « gentils » ou du côté des « méchants ». Pourtant, elle avait l'impression qu'ils avaient gardé le meilleur en eux enfin de ceux qu'elle fréquentait…

Ginny entra à ce moment là et serra sa filleule dans ses bras, saluant rapidement Pansy.

-Bon, nous avons de bonnes nouvelles. Pansy a travaillé comme une forcenée et nous allons pouvoir opérer Hermione en combinant nos deux forces. Nous le ferons dans la semaine et les résultats se verront dans la semaine qui suit. Tu veux des détails ?

-Je te fais confiance, Gin'. Et tous ses détails… alors ça va marcher ?

-On est jamais sur à 100%, Joy, tu le sais bien mais nous avons confiance. Tu devrais rentrer, te préparer pour Poudlard.

-Tout est prêt, je partirais au dernier moment. Vas-y toi, profite de Kat et Jamie.

Ginny partie, Pansy s'installa près de Joy et sur sa demande, elle lui raconta l'enfance de ses parents, enfin de ce qu'elle connaissait… Joy adorait entendre parler de l'histoire de ses parents, s'imaginant plein de sentiments et autres aventures secrètes entre ses parents. Elle savait bien que ce n'était pas la vérité, ses parents le lui avaient plus ou moins raconté mais quel était le mal de s'imaginer ce genre de choses ?

Elle pensa alors à l'après, quand sa mère serait réveillée, parce qu'il était hors de question de penser à autre chose. Ses parents parleraient ensemble, de leur passé ? De leur avenir ? D'elle ? Elle se mit à rêver d'une réconciliation rapide, d'un amour débordant, d'une vie simple et aimante avec ses deux parents…

.

Le retour à Poudlard fut joyeux. Tout le monde était heureux quand les vacances arrivaient mais ils étaient tout aussi contents quand ils devaient revenir au château. Joy déballait ses affaires avec Kat qui restait silencieuse. Les autres filles étaient déjà arrivées et étaient retournés à la salle commune.

-Alors ? Que s'est-il passé avec Scorpius ? Il a été tout drôle jusqu'à la fin des vacances.

Joy aurait voulu être assez forte pour ne rien demander à son amie et attendre qu'elle lui en parle mais la curiosité l'avait poussé à poser la question. Le regard rivé sur le rivage de son ami, elle ne loupa pas la crispation de celui-ci avant de se détendre.

-On s'est disputé, avoua Kat, plutôt violemment. Tu sais… c'est bizarre, je suis sortie avec plusieurs garçons mais ce que je ressens pour lui, je l'avais jamais ressenti et ça me fait un peu peur.

-Pourquoi ça te fait peur ?

Kat finit par venir s'asseoir à côté de son amie, la mine et le cœur sombres.

-Je sais pas… c'est fort et… c'est un Malefoy, je suis un peu perdue, mais bref, parlons plutôt de toi et Jamie, tu peux pas savoir à quel point je suis contente pour vous !

Joy sourit et n'insista pas, elle voyait bien que Kat voulait faire le point elle-même sur ses sentiments, elle l'avait bien fait seule pour Jamie même si cela ne semblait pas aussi compliquée. Bien sûr, elle avait eu peur de ses sentiments, des émotions qu'il faisait naître en elle ou encore de perdre son amitié… mais les Potter et les Malefoy avaient tellement de ressentiment entre eux… Peut-être pourrait-elle faire le lien entre eux pour qu'il n'y ait plus autant d'antagonismes.

.

Les cours reprirent, la semaine passa sans que les élèves ne la voient passer. Joy pensait souvent à sa mère et avait été autorisé à la voir avant l'opération qui devait la sauver. Cela avait empêché Joy de se concentrer comme il aurait fallu. Il le fallait bien pourtant mais ses pensées se tournaient vers sa mère et l'hôpital. Elle savait qu'elle allait devoir attendre plusieurs jours voir semaines – Ginny avait préféré donner le délai le plus long – avant que sa mère ne se réveille et qu'elle puise la voir. Heureusement, elle avait ses amis autour d'elle, ce qui lui remontait fortement le moral. Jamie était adorable avec elle et elle l'aimait de plus en plus. Celui-ci essayait d'être présent pour elle malgré ses cours, ses entrainements de Quidditch et les ASPIC qui approchaient à grand pas. Joy était bien contente d'avoir encore une année pour s'y préparer. Elle passait aussi beaucoup de temps avec Scorpius et elle était heureuse de voir les deux garçons avoir une entente cordiale même si l'amitié était encore loin. Elle essayait également de passer du temps avec son père mais cela se révélait plus délicat puisque personne ne devait savoir la vérité, du moins pour le moment l'espérait-elle. Ils grappillaient donc quelques moments après les cours ou à la bibliothèque.

Ce jour-là, la neige tombait dru dehors. Joy était revenue de l'hôpital plus tôt. Sa mère avait apparemment bien accepté la potion, il fallait attendre maintenant qu'elle se réveille et cela pouvait prendre plusieurs jours. Elle avait donc profité que cela tombe une journée de sortie à Pré-au-Lard pour sortir avec ses amis. Cela lui faisait un bien fou. Elle parlait peu mais profitait de la présence de Jamie à ses côtés, des blagues de Nate, en face et de Kat même si celle-ci semblait totalement ailleurs.

En effet, Kat était distraite. Le soir même, elle devait surveiller les couloirs et tombait une nouvelle fois avec Scorpius. Ils n'avaient pas parlé depuis « l'incident » au Terrier et elle ne cessait d'y penser. Il l'avait évité toute la semaine, la regardant avec indifférence dans les couloirs, saluant son frère et son cousin et la snobant totalement. Elle appréhendait donc cette rencontre.

Elle le retrouva dans le hall comme d'habitude et ils restèrent silencieux durant les deux heures qu'ils passèrent ensemble. Kat était trop fière pour faire le premier pas. Et c'était à lui de s'excuser de s'être comporter en goujat ! Kat état furieuse. Aussi, fut-elle surprise de le voir ouvrir une porte de classe.

-J'ai à te parler, on entre ?

Méfiante, Kat entra tout de même dans la classe vide. Elle s'assit, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine pour lui montrer son mécontentement avant de les décroiser, en ayant l'impression d'être sa mère quand elle attendait qu'un de ses enfants se dénoncent pour une bêtise.

-Je suis désolé, commença Scorpius. Pour… la dernière fois… chez toi. Je suis pas violent de nature, j'étais juste énervé et… je… tu… j'ai l'impression que tu fais ressortir le pire en moi.

-Charmant… mais… c'est pas grave, ça arrive de s'énerver… mais tu pouvais juste m'expliquer.

-Je n'ai pas l'habitude… de m'expliquer. Surtout pas… sur mes sentiments. De ne pas les contrôler. Bref, je voulais juste… m'excuser.

-Okay. Je ne les contrôle pas non plus, avoua Kat.

-Dis pas ça, murmura Scorpius d'une voix cassée.

-Pourquoi pas ? Je croyais qu'on en était aux confidences ? Tu as l'air aussi perdu que je le suis avec ces sentiments alors… parlons-en !

-Tu crois que c'est facile ?

-C'est facile pour aucun de nous deux, tu sais ! Tu crois que j'ai l'habitude de parler de ce que je ressens, comme ça ? Et surtout des sentiments que… j'ai pas l'habitude, moi, désolée ! S'énerva Kat.

-Ca veut dire quoi ça ? S'énerva à son tour Scorpius, j'ai pas l'habitude moi non plus, j'ai jamais ressenti ça avant ! T'es tellement toujours en train de juger sur ce que tu vois, mais je suis pas celui que tu crois !

-Ok, pardon… je te juge pas… je pensais…pardon.

-Peu importe de toute façon, il y a aucun avenir pour nous deux, je voulais te dire ça aussi, tu es une Potter, je suis un Malefoy, arrêtons-là avant que quelqu'un souffre.

-C'est déjà fait, murmura-t-elle en le regardant partir, triste et déçue.

A ses mots, elle le vit s'arrêter une demi-seconde devant la porte avant qu'il ne sorte. Kat se releva, retenant avec peine ses larmes et rentra. Elle monta directement dans son dortoir où elle trouva Joy en train d'écrire une lettre à sa mère.

-Je le déteste ! S'écria-t-elle. Scorpius Malefoy est un crétin, un connard ! Je me demande ce que tu lui trouves !

Avec des gestes énervés, elle se mit en pyjama et se coucha.

-Tu veux en parler ?

-Non ! Plus jamais ! Je le déteste !

.

Le lendemain, Kat était toujours en colère et déballa tout à son amie. Elle était furieuse qu'il ait mis leurs noms comme excuses. Elle trouvait ça pitoyable. Plus que pitoyable. En colère, seule, elle marchait vite pour se rendre à la grande salle quand elle vit Nate et Haley, au milieu du hall, en train de parler. Elle sourit, attendit qu'ils se séparent pour rejoindre son cousin, un air malicieux sur le visage.

-Salut, cousin !

-Salut…

-Je t'ai vu avec Haley.

-Et alors ?

-Et alors… c'est à moi de te le demander ! Fit-elle en voyant son cousin sourire alors qu'ils commençaient à manger.

-Je comprends pas.

-Voyons ! M'énerve pas, je le suis déjà assez à cause du cousin de ta dulcinée.

-Ma… ma dulcinée ?

-Elle te plait ! Tu rougies, je le savais !

-Kat, s'il te plait, tais-toi ! J'ai pas envie d'en parler. Mais tu peux me parler du fameux cousin si tu veux.

-Aucune envie, ce n'est qu'un crétin !

Nate ne fit aucun commentaire et son regard dériva vers les autres tables. Scorpius Malefoy était là et Nate le surprit à jeter un regard vers eux. Il n'était pas du genre curieux et poseur de question mais il aurait aimé savoir ce qu'il se passait entre ses deux là. Il regarda ensuite vers Haley. Bien sûr qu'elle lui plaisait, il se sentait bizarre quand elle était, sentait comme des papillons dans son ventre et cela le troublait énormément. Il sentait étonnamment proche d'elle, il riait avec elle comme il pouvait rire avec Kat ou Joy et en plus, elle était incroyablement jolie.

Il fut sortie de ses pensées par l'arrivée de Joy et Jamie et se re-concentra sur eux. Il était vraiment heureux pour eux. Il voyait son cousin heureux comme jamais et Joy semblait beaucoup plus sereine. Bien sur, elle était ailleurs, parfois, sans que personne ne puisse vraiment l'atteindre, l'esprit sans nul doute à l'hôpital près de sa mère. Nate était pressé que Ginny la guérisse il ne voyait pas une vie sans Hermione… et n'imaginait pas la peine que Joy ressentirait si elle perdait sa mère.

.

_**Pas grand-chose à dire je crois… je viens de le relire et il est pas super, super… enfin j'espère que vous avez aimé quand même.**_

_**Review pliiiz**_

_**A la semaine prochaine… il y aura un flash back intéressant ! hi ! **_


	15. Chapter 14

Salut à tous ! ! Plus que 2 chap ! Je commence à stresser d'avoir votre avis pour la fin ! Et bientôt, la nouvelle fiction qui j'espère vous plaira tout autant !

J'ai posté deux Os aussi : un sur Ron et un sur Harry & Padma, n'hésitez pas à aller y faire un tour !

Clina : merci beaucoup pour ta review xD Et oui Scorpius use de cette excuse toute molle lol ! j'espère que la suite t'ira !

Cam : merci beaucoup ! et oui mais bon pauv Scorpius, ça fait peur les sentiments comme ça xD ! Il se rattrapera… ou pas ! lol !

**Bonne lecture !**

**Disclaimer ****: tout appartient à JKR… merci à elle !**

**Chapitre 14**

Joy n'en pouvait plus. Ses ongles ne ressemblaient plus à rien, le stress montait en elle bien qu'elle essayât de se contrôler. A ses côtés, Jamie lui prenait la main pour qu'elle arrête, essayant de la distraire comme il pouvait.

Huit jours. Huit jours qu'on avait administré la potion à sa mère et rien. Rien. Aucun mouvement, aucune amélioration. Joy perdait espoir. Elle survivait comme elle pouvait, n'écoutant presque plus les cours, n'écoutant plus les conversations entre amis malgré leur tentative pour la faire sortir de sa coquille. Elle restait là, la tête ailleurs, à penser et repenser sa mère.

Ce jour-là, elle était en potion, la tête complètement ailleurs. C'était en fait Kat qui faisait la potion et elle essayait vainement de participer. Heureusement, Drago ne lui disait rien. Néanmoins, à la fin du cours, il l'appela. Elle resta devant le bureau, la tête basse.

-Tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça, Joy. Tu n'écoutes plus rien, tu manges à peine. Je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour ta mère et c'est normal. Mais tu dois continuer à vivre, à écouter. Elle ne voudrait pas te voir comme ça.

-Je sais… mais je n'y arrive pas. J'y pense tout le temps, j'arrive pas à me concentrer, mais j'essaie, je te jure que j'essaie. Je comprends pas pourquoi ça prend autant de temps, ça n'aurait pas du prendre autant de temps !

Joy s'assit sur une des chaises, laissant couler quelques larmes. Drago s'approcha pour lui prendre la main, réconfortant.

-Ca va aller, ta mère est forte, elle va se réveiller. Ne perds pas espoir.

Joy hocha la tête et s'apprêtait à se relever quand la porte s'ouvrit, laissant le passage à Jenny.

-Oh, désolée professeur, j'ai oublié quelque chose.

Drago hocha la tête et se recula. Joy lui lança une formule de politesse avant de partir rejoindre les autres pour le déjeuner. Elle était soudain en colère contre Jenny qui gâchait toujours tout. Elle intervenait toujours au mauvais moment quand elle embrassait Jamie, quand elle parlait à Kat de choses privées…

-Joy Granger ?

Joy se retourna, étonnée, et vit une élève de septième année s'approcher d'elle.

-Le professeur McGonaggall veut te voir. Maintenant, dans son bureau.

-Oh, merci !

Sans perdre une seconde, le cœur battant, Joy courut jusqu'au bureau de la directrice. Elle frappa et entra avant d'entendre la réponse.

-Ah Miss Granger, entrez ! Votre mère est réveillée, fit-elle avec un sourire, vous pouvez y aller, ajouta-t-elle en désignant la cheminée, je préviendrais vos camarades et professeurs.

-Merci ! Lança Joy avant de demander la connexion de la cheminée à Sainte-Mangouste.

Dans les couloirs de Sainte-Mangouste, elle ne put courir comme à Poudlard mais elle se dépêcha comme elle le pouvait pour aller jusqu'à la chambre de sa mère. Avant de frapper, elle prit une grande respiration. Là encore, elle n'attendit pas la réponse pour entrer. Elle vit, en premier, Ginny, penchée sur sa mère puis Pansy de l'autre côté du lit. En la voyant, Ginny se dégagea et elle put enfin voir sa mère. Fatiguée, faible mais réveillée. Retenant difficilement ses larmes, elle courut jusqu'à sa mère et rejoignit le réconfort de ses bras, s'appuyant doucement contre elle.

-Comment te sens-tu ?

-Bien… faible, mais bien.

-Oui ? Tu n'as pas mal ?

-Non, ça va. Je suis désolée Joy, pour… avoir fait ça, pour noël…

-C'est rien, tu vas bien et c'est tout ce qui compte ! Je suis tellement contente ! Ginny, Pansy ? Alors ?

-On est très contente, le traitement a bien marché. On va bien sûr faire de nombreux examens, continuer la potion un petit peu… mais c'est en bonne voix.

Joy sourit à travers ses larmes et enlaça rapidement Ginny et Pansy avant qu'elles s'en aillent. Elle se retourna ensuite vers sa mère. Hermione lui caressa doucement la joue.

-Je suis contente de te voir. Tu vas bien ?

-Oui ! Moi aussi je suis contente de te voir, j'étais… j'étais tellement inquiète si tu savais !

-Je me doute… allez, raconte-moi tout ce qu'il t'ait arrivé depuis que je suis… enfin tu sais.

Joy, le sourire aux lèvres, sourire mêlée de larmes, obtempéra et raconta tout à sa mère. Son arrivée quand elle était tombée dans le coma, ses vacances chez Drago, sa relation avec Jamie, Kat et Scorpius, Quentin, Théo, Astoria, son retour à Poudlard… Sa mère s'endormit au milieu de ce qu'elle avait à lui dire. Joy ne lui en voulut pas, elle était tellement heureuse de retrouver sa mère, de voir ses yeux se lever sur elle avec ses étoiles, son sourire s'agrandir ou se faner lorsque quelque chose lui déplaisait. C'était un réel bonheur. Joy resta là, à la regarde, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille de nouveau en s'excusant.

Joy finit par partir pour retourner à Poudlard alors qu'Harry et Ron arrivaient. Ils discutèrent un instant avant d'aller voir leur amie. Joy souriait quand elle passa la cheminée, elle trouvait leur amitié tellement forte. C'était réellement beau à voir. Elle était pressée de retrouver les siens mais avant, elle avait envie de voir son père. Aussi, malgré l'heure tardive, elle alla frapper aux appartements de son père. Il la fit entrer sans problème. Il voulait aussi des nouvelles d'Hermione, il s'était inquiété. Ils parlèrent une bonne heure avant qu'il ne la pousse dehors… Il se remit ensuite brièvement à sa lecture, sur les sorts d'amnésie. Puis, il se décida d'aller à l'hôpital. Bien sur Hermione dormirait mais c'est ce qu'il voulait, il ne savait pas s'il pouvait déjà lui faire face. Que pouvait-il lui dire ? Il lui en voulait sans lui en vouloir, il ressentait des émotions qu'il n'arrivait pas à définir, des émotions qui dataient d'il y a seize ans mais qu'il comprenait seulement depuis quinze jours.

Il se rendit donc à Sainte Mangouste, s'asseyant sur la chaise occupée par Joy toute la journée et regarda Hermione dormir, laissant les souvenirs affluer…

_Hermione laissa échapper un rire mais le coupa vite, gênée de se laisser aller alors qu'elle était prisonnière. Drago baissa la tête lui aussi un peu gêné. Il se leva soudain, la faisant sursauter et lui promit de revenir le lendemain. Dans le hall de sa maison, il croisa Théo qui semblait l'attendre._

_-Tu fais quoi, Drago ?_

_-Bonjour à toi aussi. _

_-Arrête, tu sais de quoi je parle. C'est n'importe quoi !_

_-C'est tout ce que tu trouves à me dire ? Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ?_

_-Alors, arrête !_

_-Je peux pas, je ne le contrôle pas, avoua Drago._

_-Tu risques la mort._

_Le silence se fit entre les deux amis. Théo ne savait que dire, que faire. Il avait bien vu les sentiments de son ami se développer… ceux d'Hermione aussi, la déception dans le regard quand c'était lui, les questions qu'elle lui posait, le regard de Drago quand il revenait de ses visites, la peur quand il devait s'en aller… C'était tellement dangereux…_

_-De toute façon, la potion sera prête dans deux jours. On doit la faire sortir._

_Drago sentit comme un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Il fallait qu'elle parte. Il hocha la tête et suivit Théo dans un des bureaux de la maison qu'ils scellèrent d'un sort pour ne pas être déranger ni écouter. Ils élaborèrent alors un plan infaillible pour la faire sortir de là. Tous les deux s'étaient attachés à elle. Ils ne l'auraient jamais cru à Poudlard où ils la détestaient. Théo avait appris à la connaitre, à parler de tout avec elle, elle l'avait aidé à relativiser et sans en parler à Drago, il avait pris certaines décisions. Pour Drago, c'était bien sûr différent, il y allait plus souvent, il s'était plus qu'attachée. Petit à petit, ses petits sourires, ses mimiques étaient devenu importants, il était impatient d'y aller, rechigner à partir… il culpabilisait, bien sûr, mais il n'arrivait pas à contrôler ce qu'il ressentait._

_Il y retourna le lendemain. Il ne lui dit pas toute suite, profitant de sa présence quelques instants._

_-On te fera sortir demain, lâcha-t-il soudain, regardant sa réaction._

_Son sourire se fana un instant avant de revenir, d'atteindre même ses yeux. Elle prit son visage dans ses mains, n'y croyant pas, avant d'essuyer les larmes qui avaient coulé._

_-Merci, murmura-t-elle, je ne pourrais jamais te remercier pour tout ce que tu… ce que vous avez fait pour moi. Merci. Bizarrement, reprit-elle après quelques minutes de silence, je crois… je crois que tu vas me manquer._

_-Tu vas me manquer aussi, avoua Drago._

_De là où elle était, elle posa une main sur son visage, sur sa joue. Elle était tellement heureuse de partir, de retrouver ses amis… mais sachant qu'elle allait partir et surement ne plus jamais le revoir, cela lui brisait le cœur. Doucement, elle le vit poser sa main sur la sienne, son regard chargé de regrets. Hermione ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle ressentait, ce qu'ils ressentaient, comment était-ce possible qu'en deux mois, tout change ? Se laissant aller, elle s'approcha et l'embrassa. Son cœur fit un looping alors que sa tête lui criait d'arrêter. Il était marié, il était père. Mais pour une fois, une seule fois, elle voulait être égoïste et faire ce qu'elle voulait. Et elle le fit._

_Dès que ses lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes, il répondit à son baiser. Doucement, il prit son visage entre ses mains pour approfondir leur baiser. Tendrement, sa bouche dévia et il lui embrassa les joues, le cou, les épaules… Hermione se colla à lui et le serra fort contre elle, faisant glisser ses mains le long de son dos. Sa bouche retrouva celle de Drago, elle sentait qu'elle perdait toute raison, toute contenance. Son souffle était comme coupée, sa respiration était haletante et pourtant elle ne songeait pas une seconde à arrêter. Les sensations étaient trop bonnes pour qu'elle n'arrête. Elle le sentit hésiter légèrement et, prenant les devants, elle défit les premiers boutons de sa chemise. Ce serait leur seule fois. Après cette nuit, ce moment, chacun retournerait dans son camp et se battrait pour leur survie. Alors elle voulait en profiter, le remercier à sa façon, lui montrer qu'elle avait des sentiments pour lui, même confus, même interdit. Sa chemise tomba à terre et leurs yeux se croisèrent. Elle se fit timide, mais une timide courageuse, comme une gryffondor devait l'être. Sa main passa doucement sur la marque des ténèbres, la regardant sans juger, presque sans le dégoût que lui inspiraient pourtant ses histoires de marques et de Mangemorts. Le tatouage courrait sur tout l'avant bras. Il lui leva le visage d'un léger coup sous le menton et reprit ses lèvres, l'allongeant doucement sur le matelas, découvrant, peu à peu, sa peau nue. Des marques étaient encore visibles, marques très pâles qu'elle n'avait pas voulu qu'il soigne. Il les embrassa une par une, aussi tendrement qu'il le put. C'est ce qu'elle lui inspirait, une profonde tendresse. Il ne voulait pas la brusquer, il ne voulait pas lui faire mal ou encore lui rappeler ce que Zabini lui avait fait. Il la caressa doucement, faisant lentement monter le plaisir jusqu'au paroxysme. _

_Reposant l'un à côté de l'autre, reprenant leur respiration, Drago se sentit sombrer dans le sommeil en pensant que c'était là l'expérience la plus bouleversante de sa vie, après, peut être la naissance de son fils… _

_._

_Hermione se réveilla la première. Le froid lui piquait les épaules. Elle tourna la tête et vit le visage de Drago, plus vulnérable que jamais dans son sommeil. Elle s'assit, s'habilla et regarda par la fenêtre, essayant de reconnaitre l'heure, puis finit par regarder la montre de Drago. Théo n'allait pas tarder. Elle sentit des larmes couler le long de ses joues. Elle caressa le front de Drago et prit sa baguette… puis elle formula ce même sort qu'elle avait lancé à ses parents avant d'entrer en guerre, elle lui retira tout ce qui la concernait depuis la fin de l'école. Alors, elle attendit et Théo ne tarda pas. En voyant Drago endormi, il ne dit rien mais lui fit un geste, le geste de la suivre. Puis, il lui tendit sa baguette qui lui avait été confisqué._

_-Merci, fit-elle. Je lui ai enlevé la mémoire, il ne se souviendra pas de moi ici. _

_-Pourquoi ?_

_-Je ne veux pas qu'il ait à choisir ou pire, que Voldemort découvre tout et le tue. Il a une femme, un fils. Je ne suis qu'une erreur._

_-Je ne crois pas que tu sois une erreur. _

_-Peu importe maintenant._

_Retenant ses larmes, elle se concentra sur son retour. Elle allait enfin les revoir, en espérant qu'ils aillent tous bien… Théo lui donna une pression pour qu'elle avance._

_Elle jeta un regard en arrière, vers ce cachot qui avait été sa prison pendant un long moment. Voilà ce qui avait été son quotidien pendant ces semaines d'emprisonnement. Et pourtant elle y avait connu quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais connu, qu'elle n'aurait pu imaginer et elle avait une impression… un peu morbide, une impression qu'elle ne connaitrait plus jamais ce sentiment. _

_-Tu es prête ? Fit Théo près de son oreille. Je vais transplaner…_

_-Oui, murmura-t-elle, je… je suis prête._

_-Tu ne regrettes rien ? Redemanda-t-il tout de même, une lueur d'inquiétude dans ses yeux._

_-Je ne regretterais rien, promit-elle avec, pourtant, un pincement d'angoisse._

_-Bien, accroche-toi._

_Elle s'accrocha alors à lui, se laissant un peu plus portée, épuisée par ses quelques pas… les premiers depuis des semaines. En ressentant l'étreinte de la jeune sorcière, il transplana. _

_Ils étaient devant le square Grimmaud, elle avait du mal à le croire._

_-Je ne peux pas aller plus loin. Prends soin de toi Hermione._

_Hermione hocha la tête, des larmes plein les yeux._

_-Merci, merci. Prends soin de toi… et de Drago aussi._

_-Promis._

_Il la lâcha et elle monta difficilement les marches du square. Bien sûr, elle le voyait. Elle attendit que Théo transplane pour entrer et retrouver sa famille… _

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut, se demandant où elle était. Elle cligna plusieurs fois les yeux et reconnut sa chambre d'hôpital. Elle sursauta en remarquant une ombre sur la chaise, croyant d'abord à Joy puis reconnaissant l'ombre de Drago Malefoy. Elle alluma la lumière et vit avec étonnement Drago en train de dormir. Que faisait-il là ? La lumière aidant, il se réveilla et croisa son regard, gêné.

-Hum… désolé, je t'ai réveillé.

-Non, non… je t'ai réveillé, je crois. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je voulais voir comment tu allais.

-En pleine nuit ? C'est gentil, merci.

-Comment te sens-tu ?

-Bien… et je ne m'étais pas sentie aussi bien depuis longtemps. Je me sens encore faible, bien sûr, mais ça va. Et toi ?

-Bien aussi… bien sûr.

-Bien sûr… mais vraiment… Joy m'a parlé de vos vacances !

-Oui, elle est… vraiment géniale. Tu l'as bien élevé.

-Je crois oui… tu m'en veux ?

-Oui et non… comment t'en vouloir vraiment, je veux dire, quels étaient tes autres choix. En même temps, après… après la guerre, tu aurais du venir me voir.

-Je sais, j'y ai tellement réfléchi mais j'avais peur… je t'ai enlevé la mémoire, tu ne te saurais pas rappeler… j'avais peur de retrouver l'ancien Malefoy. Je suis désolée. Vraiment. Autant pour toi que pour Joy… mais ce qui est fait est fait.

-Bien sûr… et Joy et moi nous entendons très bien.

-Je suis contente.

-Je vais te laisser, finit par dire Drago, je reviendrais… si tu veux.

-Oui… d'accord.

-Bonne fin de nuit alors.

Drago hésita et pour une fois, écouta son instinct et déposa un baiser sur le front d'Hermione. Il évita néanmoins son regard et sortit de la chambre, regagnant ses appartements à Poudlard.

.

_**Voilà, voilà ! Hermione est réveillée ! Drago qui vient la voir et qui repenser à leur « nuit » ! Comment avez-vous trouvé ?**_

_**Review pliiiz**_

_**A la semaine prochaine ! **_


	16. Chapter 15

Hi everybody ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! Voici le dernier chapitre de ma fic ! Il ne restera ensuite l'épilogue à poster… j'ai hésité à le poster juste après, et puis non… je le posterais dans la semaine ou la semaine prochaine selon quand je commencerais à poster ma nouvelle fic…

Clina : merci beaucoup ! ça me touche vraiment, merci ! Surtout pour le FB, j'avais assez peur que ça ne fonctionne pas ! donc merci !

.com : merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je suis contente qu'elle te plaise et que tu la trouves original. La suite, la voilà… j'ai pas réussi à trouver ton annuaire, c'est quoi le but ? A bientôt et encore merci !

**Bonne lecture !**

**Disclaimer ****: tout appartient à JKR… merci à elle !**

**Chapitre 15**

Le lendemain, Hermione eut de nombreuses visites. Passée celle de Drago, celle qu'elle appréhendait le plus était la suivante : Ron et Harry. Elle se sentait bien et elle n'avait plus le choix. Elle devait leur dévoiler le nom du père de sa fille. Bien sûr, ils s'en doutaient, elle en était persuadée. Néanmoins, elle allait devoir tout leur expliquer. Elle regrettait parfois de ne pas leur avoir tout dit, à l'époque, mais elle avait eu peur. Elle avait elle-même du mal à comprendre comment elle avait pu tomber amoureuse de Drago Malefoy alors comment eux auraient-ils pu comprendre ? Elle se rappelait encore de son retour au Square…

_Hermione entra dans le Square doucement. Il faisait encore nuit, le soleil n'était pas levé et pourtant, elle entendait des voix dans la cuisine. Elle s'approcha doucement, tremblante, à la fois de peur et de faiblesse. Elle ouvrit alors la porte et tomba nez à nez avec la mère de Ron qui poussa un long cri et la prit dans ses bras._

_-Hermione, par Merlin, c'est bien toi !_

_-Oui, oui ! Pleura Hermione contre elle._

_Vite, elle vit ses deux meilleurs amis entrer, suivi de quelques-uns des membres de l'Ordre qui habitaient au Square. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse faire un mouvement, Harry avait pointé sa baguette sur elle._

_-Quel est le cadeau que tu m'as acheté pour mon 13__ème__ anniversaire ?_

_-Un… un nécessaire à balai, murmura-t-elle. _

_Elle le vit baisser sa baguette et elle s'écroula contre lui en pleurant, tendant la main pour que Ron puisse les rejoindre. _

_-Mione, par merlin ! Où étais-tu ? Comment te sens-tu ?_

_Les questions pleuvaient mais Hermione n'en avait cure, elle les avait revu. Elle les embrassa tous, Ginny, Luna, Lavande, le petit Jamie qui avait incroyablement grandi, elle pleurait, épuisée. Mme Weasley coupa les questions et la poussa dans sa chambre, qu'ils avaient gardé intact, pour qu'elle dorme avec une potion de sommeil. Quand elle se réveilla le lendemain, d'un sommeil sans rêve, Hermione ne se rappelait pas avoir si bien dormi. Elle s'habilla rapidement et descendit, elle voulait voir ses amis, en profiter comme jamais. Ils étaient là, Ginny nourrissait Jamie devant le regard ensommeillé d'Harry, Ron déjeunait… quand ils la virent ils se levèrent et elle les serra fort dans ses bras._

_-Comment te sens-tu ?_

_-Bien mieux, cette nuit de sommeil m'a fait un bien fou… je… vous allez bien, tous ?_

_-Oui ! Voyons, Mione, et toi, on s'inquiétait, on…_

_-Ca fait combien de temps que je suis partie ?_

_-Plus de deux mois et demi… où étais-tu ?_

_-Dans un manoir… il voulait savoir où était le QG. J'ai pris la potion et elle a marché._

_-Ils… ils t'ont fait du mal ? Demanda Harry, la regardant dans les yeux._

_-Un peu. Mais on m'a aidé de l'intérieur, je préfère ne pas vous le dire… c'est eux qui m'ont aidé à sortir… Je… je sais que vous avez surement beaucoup de question, et je ne répondrais pas à toute, ça a été dure mais ça va, vraiment… je ne veux pas en parler, et je n'ai rien appris de crucial là-bas… je veux juste que tout revienne comme avant, d'accord ?_

_-Bien sur, comme tu veux._

_Hermione avait tout fait pour que tout redevienne comme avant. Bien sûr, au début, ils ne voulaient pas l'envoyer en mission, elle avait du batailler. Elle voyait parfois le regard de Ron ou d'Harry poser sur elle, espérant avoir des réponses. Ce fut pire quand elle leur annonça qu'elle était enceinte mais elle ne voulait rien dire et ils la respectaient… autant qu'ils le pouvaient. _

Hermione les regarda entrer, soucieuse, mais ils avaient le sourire aux lèvres, heureux de découvrir leur amie réveiller et semble-t-il, alerte. Ils lui posèrent des questions d'usage, bien sûr, chacun lui tenant une main.

-Merci, vous êtes adorables. Je… je crois que c'est le moment de vous avouer certaines choses.

-Ouais, fit Ron, comme pourquoi ta fille est allée en vacances chez Malefoy.

-Entre autres, oui.

Alors elle leur raconta. Sa capture, ses souffrances, ses sauveurs. Ils ne bronchèrent pas. Harry restait impassible, comme à son habitude, tandis que Ron passait par toutes les couleurs et les expressions possibles, passant de la colère à l'incompréhension. Quand elle se tut, elle retenait ses larmes. Leurs mains étaient restées soudées.

-Vous m'en voulez pas trop j'espère.

-Non… non, il faut le temps d'assimiler, commença Harry.

-Bien qu'on s'en doutait, ça reste un choc.

-Qu'est-ce qui va se passer maintenant, demanda Harry.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Avec Malefoy

-Hum… je sais pas, on n'en a pas parlé. On verra bien.

Les trois amis continuèrent à parler jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione, fatiguée, s'endorme en les écoutant parler. Les deux amis partirent, après avoir déposé un léger baiser sur le front de leur amie.

.

Une semaine était passée depuis le réveil d'Hermione. Joy était aux anges. Elle allait voir sa mère tous les jours après les cours et elle la voyait s'épanouir de jour en jour. Main dans la main avec Jamie, elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi bien. Elle allait souvent dans les appartements de son père pour parler, à lui ou à Scorpius. D'ailleurs, la veille, elle avait tenté de parler de Jamie à Drago. Celui-ci avait rechigné à parler de son petit-ami mais Joy avait bataillé. Elle voulait que son père accepte sa relation avec Jamie et surtout, elle voulait que son père pousse Scorpius à parler avec Kat, elle avait donc tenté de semer quelques graines pour qu'il comprenne et cela avait, semblait-il, marcher.

Mais ce matin-là, elle sentait des regards bizarres dirigés sur elle…

Dans ses appartements, Drago s'apprêtait à partir quand on frappa à sa porte. Pensant que c'était un de ses enfants, il dit d'entrer. « Un de ses enfants »… cela le fit sourire. Sourire qui disparut en voyant Neville Longdubat sur le pas de sa porte.

-Salut Longdubat, que me vaut une visite de si bon matin ?

-Quelque chose qui va passablement t'énerver. Des rumeurs courent.

-Ce n'est pas nouveau.

-Sur toi… et Joy.

-Oh…

-C'est pire que ce que tu crois. C'est ma fille qui me l'a dit, j'ai préféré que tu sois au courant. On la vu sortir de tes appartements plusieurs soirs, il y a des photos… les élèves parlent d'une liaison.

Neville éclata de rire en voyant la tête de son collègue.

-Tu… tu me fais marcher.

-J'aimerais bien. Au moins, tu es prévenu !

Et sur ce, il sortit… bientôt suivi par Drago. Il ne savait pas s'il préférait savoir ou non. Il sentait les regards converger vers lui. Une liaison ! Lui ! Avec une élève ! Qui plus est sa fille ! Bien sûr, personne ne le savait mais quand même !

Quand il entra dans la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner, un silence se fit avant que les conversations ne reprennent. Il fit comme si de rien n'était et mangea…

Joy, de son côté, avait éclaté de rire en entendant la rumeur. Cela lui semblait tellement absurde. Même quand elle ne savait pas que Drago était son père, elle ne le voyait pas du tout entretenir une liaison avec une étudiante. Elle essaya donc de faire comme si de rien n'était, même si ce n'était pas évident vu l'ampleur de la rumeur, photo à l'appui. Mais elle n'en avait cure ou presque, tout ce qui comptait pour elle, c'était que sa mère aille mieux, qu'elle sache qui était son père. Le reste n'était que futilité.

Sa mère trouva ça beaucoup moins drôle quand elle lui raconta le lendemain à l'hôpital, elle n'y était pas allée la veille à cause d'un exposé à finir.

-Roh mais si maman, moi je trouve ! Imaginer… Drago avec… je trouve ça hilarant ! Mais Drago ne trouve pas ça drôle non plus… il ne veut plus qu'on se parle, il trouve ça trop risqué. Evidemment, puisqu'on ne peut rien dire.

-J'en suis désolée.

-Oh, ce n'est pas grave.

-On va finir par le dire… Drago veut te reconnaitre.

-Oui ? Fit Joy, souriant.

-Bien sûr, il me l'a demandé très vite J'ai eu une idée. J'allais t'en parler, je voulais d'abord voir avec Lavande mais… elle va écrire l'histoire de la guerre, sérieusement, avec la vérité, ma vérité.

-Oh maman, t'es sûre ? Je veux dire, ça va pas te faire du mal… et remuer tout ça, tu peux inventer quelque chose.

-Non, Joy, j'ai assez menti, je crois. Tout le monde a le droit de savoir finalement, que même ceux qu'ils prennent pour des héros peuvent être pris, torturé et autre. On fera ça bien, j'ai confiance en Lavande et ça te donnera de la légitimé auprès de ton père… Tu ne l'appelles que par son prénom.

-Oui… j'ose pas encore, ça viendra avec le temps.

A ce moment là, Drago frappa et entra dans la chambre, content de voir sa fille puisqu'à Poudlard, c'était désormais proscrit. Il les salua toute les deux avant qu'Hermione ne lance !

-Alors cette rumeur !

Ce qui fit fortement rire Joy.

-Ce n'est pas drôle, Joy ! Toutes ses rumeurs, c'est n'importe quoi !

-Prenons ça du bon côté, moi je trouve ça très drôle !

Drago leva les yeux au ciel, ce qui les fit rire toutes les deux et il finit par sourire. Il s'était rarement senti aussi bien…

.

A la bibliothèque, il travaillait depuis plus d'une heure quand il décida de partir à la recherche du livre dont il aurait besoin pour terminer son travail d'herbologie. C'est là qu'il la vit. Elle travaillait seule à l'autre bout de la bibliothèque. Souriant, un peu timide, il la rejoignit. Il ne savait pas sur quel pied danser avec elle, il était à la fois timide, nerveux et très à l'aise. Ce qui était fortement paradoxal.

-Salut Haley !

Elle leva la tête, surprise.

-Oh salut Nate ! Comment vas-tu ?

-bien et toi ?

-Super !

-Tu as entendu ses rumeurs.

-Hum, oui, hilarant, vraiment, imaginez une seule seconde mon oncle avec une étudiante… Merlin ! Ou plutôt, par Salazar ! Comment Joy prend ça ?

-Oh, elle en rigole, ça ne la perturbe pas du tout. Depuis qu'Hermione est réveillée, elle va mieux alors ça, ça lui parait drôle.

-Oui, elle doit être fortement soulagée, c'est super ! Ils vont pouvoir former une belle et grande famille à présent !

-Par Merlin, j'ai du mal à imaginer le professeur Malefoy chez ma grand-mère.

Haley sourit. En effet, elle avait aussi du mal à l'imaginer mais avec l'amour… et Haley savait que ce que Drago aimait par-dessus tout, c'était ses enfants. Ils continuèrent à parler quelques instants, Haley demanda des nouvelles de sa famille, qu'elle avait beaucoup aimée quand elle les avait rencontrés, Nate s'intéressa aux BUSES qu'Haley allait passer à la fin de l'année…

Ils furent soudain coupés par l'arrivée des amis d'Haley. Nate lui sourit, lui lança un au revoir avant de laisser. A sa table, il vit Maelys qui l'attendait, l'air un peu triste. Il s'assit sa place lui faisant désormais face.

-Salut, fit-elle doucement. Alors comme ça, tu connais bien Haley ?

-C'est la cousine de Scorpius et… vu que Joy traine avec lui… on s'est rencontré pendant les vacances de Noel.

-Je vois… tu l'aimes bien ?

-Maelys…

-Désolée, je demandais comme ça, c'est pas facile de te voir avec elle…

-Je suis désolé.

-Laisse tomber. Bye.

Elle se leva précipitamment et il la regarda partir, se sentant coupable. Il avait beaucoup aimé Maelys mais il comprenait maintenant que ce n'était rien comparé à ce qu'il éprouvait pour Haley. Il s'était mis avec Maelys en cinquième année, alors que tout le monde commençait à flirter Ca avait été sérieux… surtout parce qu'eux-mêmes l'étaient. Ils avaient passés de bons moments ensemble, ce n'était seulement pas de l'amour. Juste de l'amitié, disons, amélioré… La tête ailleurs, il décida de sortir de la bibliothèque et de rejoindre ses amis dans la salle commune.

.

Dans ses appartements, Drago corrigeait des copies de son cours de potions. Les premières années n'étaient vraiment pas ses préférés, se dit-il tandis que des coups résonnaient à la porte. Il vit son fils entrer, fils qui s'affala sur son canapé.

-Salut.

-Salut. T'as une sale tête.

-Merci, Pa'. Tu devrais voir la tienne quand on parle des rumeurs de liaisons.

Drago se renfrogna, ce qui fit sourire sadiquement Scorpius. Drago laissa le silence s'installer, continuant à corriger ses copies quand les paroles de Joy revinrent à sa mémoire. Il jeta un œil à son fils qui avait l'air plongé dans ses pensées et finit par se lancer.

-Alors, Joy et Jamie Potter…

-Ouais… va falloir t'y faire.

-Je commence déjà à m'y faire.

-Vraiment ? C'est un Potter tout de même !

-Oui, je sais… et bien sûr d'un côté, ça me fait grincer des dents mais de l'autre côté… elle est à moitié Granger et ça veut déjà beaucoup dire, non ? Et elle a l'air de l'aimer, elle est heureuse alors… alors je m'y fais et elle aurait pu choisir pire… quelqu'un de pas intelligent, quelqu'un qui ne l'aime pas ou qui ne la mérite pas.

-Et ben…

-« Ben » quoi, je vais pas le détester toute ma vie.

-Tu crois qu'ils vont rester ensemble toute leur vie ? Ils ont que 17 ans !

-Et toi, personne dans ton dur cœur de Malefoy ?

-Quoi on va parler de mes petites copines maintenant ?

-Pourquoi pas ?

-Ben, on l'a jamais fait.

-Il faut bien un début à tout, non ? Aucune fille… dans ton année… rousse ?

Scorpius se renfrogna à son tour en voyant où il voulait en venir. Soudain en colère, il lança :

-Qui t'en a parlé ?

-Asto… et Joy l'a suggéré à demi-mots en me parlant de sa propre relation avec Jamie. Tu veux pas m'en parler ?

-Pourquoi faire ?

-Pourquoi pas ? Tu sais que tu peux m'en parler.

-Oui, je sais, dans l'absolu mais là je ne vois pas quoi te dire. Elle me plait, ok, mais c'est juste physique.

-Et alors ? Comme les autres, non ? Provoqua Drago, accueillant le coup d'œil noir de son fils avec un sourire goguenard.

-Non, ce n'est pas comme les autres, avoua Scorpius. Je veux pas savoir ce que c'est.

-Parce que c'est une Potter et que je t'ai appris à les détester ou parce que ça te fait peur ?

-Les deux, je suppose, admit Scorpius après un long silence.

-Alors je vais te donner deux conseils et tu en feras ce que tu veux. Les préjugés face à l'amour ça ne tient pas, et un nom ne vaut rien, c'est la personne qui compte. Et, ok tu es à Serpentard, ce qui est pour beaucoup, synonyme de lâcheté. Mais dans l'amour, il n'a pas de place pour la lâcheté, sinon, c'est la solitude qui t'attend.

.

Tout en marchant autour du lac, Scorpius réfléchissait à ce que lui avait dit son père. Il était perdu parce qu'il lui avait dit, parce qu'il ressentait. Et il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'y réfléchir. Cela faisait des jours qu'il évitait à la fois son père, Joy et surtout Kat. Il ne voulait pas parler « à cœur ouvert » de quoique ce soit et il leur en voulait de le pousser à exprimer ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. Il rentrait dans le hall quand il la vit, en train de mettre une note sur le tableau d'affichage. Son cœur se serra et c'est ce qui le décida à aller la voir, il ne voulait pas que son père le traite une nouvelle fois de « lâche de Serpentard ». Ce n'était pas agréable. Il le rattrapa au détour d'un couloir et, comme la dernière fois, quoique plus violemment, il la fit entrer dans une salle de classe vide.

Kat laissa échapper un cri en se sentant happer par une main dans une salle de classe. Elle aperçut alors Scorpius et le fusilla du regard tout en essayant de sortir.

-Lâche-moi Malefoy ! S'écria-t-elle.

-Non, attends, s'il te plait, j'aimerais te parler.

-Et bien moi, je n'ai pas envie.

-Bordel, Kat, tu peux pas m'aider un petit peu, s'exclama Scorpius à bout, en la lâchant.

Kat commençait à partir quand elle s'arrêta, surprise par le ton de sa voix. Elle se disputa intérieurement pour savoir si elle devait rester et maudit sa gentillesse quand elle se rapprocha de lui.

-Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Scorpius se redressa un peu, content qu'elle reste là mais totalement tétanisé face à son regard dur.

-Tu m'aides pas en me regardant comme ça.

-Je n'ai pas l'intention de t'aider, Malefoy, pas après ce que tu m'as fais.

-Ce que je t'ai fais ?

-Oui, m'ignorer comme ça comme si je n'étais rien, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé…

-Je sais, je suis désolé, vraiment, c'est juste… c'est juste que c'est difficile… je sais pas parler de ce que je ressens.

-Sans dec ? J'avais pas remarqué.

-Tu m'aides pas, là.

-(…)

-Bon…

Le silence s'installa, Scorpius cherchait ses mots mais il n'y arrivait pas. Kat se retint les premières minutes, néanmoins, en voyant la vulnérabilité s'installer sur les traits de Scorpius qui essayait de trouver un moyen de lui dire ce qu'il pouvait ressentir, elle s'attendrit. Elle s'approcha alors de lui et s'assit près de lui, lui faisant un signe de s'asseoir en face d'elle.

-Ecoute, tu n'es pas obligé de me dire ce que tu ressens si tu y arrives pas… on n'est pas obligé de se prendre la tête 107 ans parce qu'on se plait mutuellement ! Okay c'est délicat car tu es un Malefoy et moi une Potter mais qui s'en soucie vraiment maintenant ? Pas moi, en tout cas, alors à toi de voir si tu veux… mon dieu, c'est dur à dire surtout que c'est toi qui t'es comporté en goujat… bref à toi de voir si tu veux de moi, comme je suis. Et tu me le paieras d'avoir du parler à ta place parce que tu n'en es pas capable… tu…

Scorpius ne la laissa pas finir, il se pencha par-dessus la table de classe et l'embrassa. Il aurait aimé savoir manié les mots comme elle, pouvoir lui dire ce qu'il ressentait. Il n'y arrivait pas alors elle l'avait fait pour lui, il était touché par son geste et il ne pouvait que la remercier et envoyer au diable les convenances. Il se redressa un peu, examinant son visage un peu rouge. Puis il se leva, la faisant lever à son tour dans son mouvement et, après un dernier baiser qui leur coupa le souffle, ils sortirent de la salle de classe, main dans la main.

.

A l'hôpital, Joy attendait impatiemment que sa mère et son père les rejoignent, elle et Scorpius, près de la cheminée qui les mèneraient à la maison. Drago et Joy avaient cherché pendant des jours la maison parfaite pour Hermione après sa sortie d'hôpital. Et ils l'avaient trouvé. Près de Plymouth, près de la mer, une grande maison avec une énorme bibliothèque avec baie vitrée qui donnait sur la mer, des chambres pour toute la famille… Joy avait hâte de montrer la surprise à sa mère.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent, Drago portant les sacs.

-Alors, on va où ?

-C'est une surprise ! Fit Joy en sautillant, dis simplement « Hope's House ».

Joy partit la première, son frère la rejoignit, suivit de sa mère et enfin son père. Hermione était restée bouche bée. Ils la firent visiter, elle gardant le sourire, les larmes aux yeux, gardant la main de sa fille dans la sienne, n'osant presque pas lever le regard sur Drago. Depuis un mois qu'elle s'était réveillée, elle avait l'impression de vivre dans un rêve. Sa fille semblait plus heureuse que jamais, elle-même était guérie et il y avait Drago, bien sûr, qui restait près d'elle. Cela la comblait de joie sans qu'elle ne se l'avoue vraiment. La maison était idéale, c'était tout ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu. Elle les remercia chaudement.

Alors qu'Hermione visitait une nouvelle fois la maison et sortait dehors avec Drago, Joy prit la main de son frère et monta au premier étage.

-J'ai déjà fais la répartition des chambres. Là, c'est la mienne et en face… la tienne, comme chez toi !

-La mienne ? Fit Scorpius, surpris.

-Bien sur gros béta, tu pensais quand même pas que j'allais pas te donner une chambre, t'es mon frère.

Ils s'approchèrent de la fenêtre pour voir Drago et Hermione profiter du paysage de la falaise en contrebas.

-Et tu penses que papa dormira où, lui ? S'amusa Scorpius.

-Je sais pas… on verra ! Descendons ! Les autres vont passer !

Ils redescendirent alors que Kat arrivaient, accompagnés de ses parents, puis de Jamie. Ils s'extasièrent sur la maison, demandant où était Hermione.

-Je vais les chercher, fit Joy en courant dehors. Maman ! Papa, les Potter sont là !

Joy s'arrêta en s'entendant appeler Drago « papa ». C'était la première fois. Puis elle se remit à courir, heureuse de voir la joie sur le visage de Drago. Elle s'arrêta près d'eux et les enlaça. Elle était heureuse, vraiment heureuse. Elle était avec ses parents et même si elle ne savait pas où en était leur relation, ils étaient là pour elle, elle le savait et c'était l'essentiel.

.

_**Voilà, voilà !**_

_**Review pliiiz ! **_


	17. Epilogue

**Bonjour à tous ! merci pour les commentaires ! Voici enfin (ou déjà^^) l'épilogue ! Il est court, comme le prologue… bref, je vous fais pas attendre plus longtemps, on se retrouve à la fin : **

**Enfin avant, vous recevez bien mes réponses au review ? car ça bugg un peu en ce moment alors… **

Clina : merci, merci beaucoup à toi pour ta review ! je suis super contente que tu ais aimé, j'avais un peu peur pour cette fin ! Tu n'aurais pas été anonyme, je t'aurais envoyé le synopsis mais du coup, je peux pas te contacter donc j'ai mis le résumé en fin d'épilogue !

Cam : merci beaucoup pour ta review, contente que tu ne veuilles pas la quitter ^^

Coco03 : merci à toi !

**Epilogue**

_Angleterre, Poudlard, septembre 2016_

Voilà ! Il était temps. Joy Hope Granger Malefoy rentrait en septième année à Poudlard. A ses côtés, dans le train qui l'y amenait, son cousin Nate, mangeant des choco grenouilles. En face, Kat et Scorpius argumentaient sur un livre qu'ils avaient lu cet été, avant de revenir. Joy regarda par la fenêtre. Il faisait encore beau en ce mois de septembre mais ce n'était rien contre le soleil qu'elle avait eu en Australie où elle avait passé un mois avec ses parents.

Ses parents… sa mère allait beaucoup mieux, elle avait presque retrouvé toutes ses forces… Drago s'était installé avec elles, à Plymouth, ce qui avait rendu Joy folle de joie. Elle était si heureuse de les voir ensemble, de les voir si amoureux. Ils avaient mis quelques mois à s'en rendre compte, à se l'avouer parce qu'ils avaient un lourd passé, à la fois ensemble et chacun de leur côté mais grâce à leurs amis, à leurs enfants, ils avaient décidé d'avancer… ensemble. Ils étaient donc partis tous les trois en Australie pour montrer à Drago ce qu'avait été leur vie. Scorpius les avait rejoints pendant les deux dernières semaines, cela avait été les plus belles semaines de sa vie. Son plus bel été. Après l'Australie, elle avait profité de ses amis, de sa famille que ce soit au Manoir Malefoy, au Terrier ou à Hope's House.

Malgré ce superbe été, elle était heureuse de retourner à Poudlard, malgré que Jamie n'y soit pas. Il avait passé ses Aspics avec succès et avait décidé de suivre les pas de sa mère en devenant médicomage. Il suivait donc une formation à Londres. Ils avaient eu du mal à se quitter, surtout que leur relation s'était dernièrement grandement approfondie, comme celle de Kat et Scorpius, en face d'elle. Kat et elle étaient toujours aussi amies, elles se disaient donc tout sur leurs relations, bien différentes quoique parfois semblables. Nate et Scorpius étaient devenus vraiment amis, et Joy en était encore une fois très heureuse.

Nate se poussa un peu quand Haley et Lysander, devenues un peu plus proches pendant l'été, rentrèrent dans leur compartiment. Haley se glissa près de son petit ami. Nate avait mis un temps fou pour se déclarer mais il avait préféré prendre son temps et développer son amitié avec Haley, ce que celle-ci avait fortement apprécié.

Globalement, tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Maintenant, tout le monde savait que Drago était son père. Lavande avait fait un travail formidable sur la guerre, interrogeant de nombreux acteurs du passé, travaillant dans les archives du Ministère… son livre avait été acclamé par la critique et elle l'avait dédié à Hermione. Elle pourrait librement aller voir son père à l'école, et c'était un plaisir.

Elle avait finalement tout ce dont elle avait besoin !

.

**Que dire ? **

**Je sais que ça fini en happy-end très happy mais même si j'ai pensé un moment faire mourir Hermione, vu que la fic me touche un peu personnellement, je ne le pouvais finalement pas et même si ça peut paraitre cul-cul, j'adore cette fin ! Hermione et Drago qui vont essayer de se reconstruire. Tout le monde est heureux, ça fait du bien parfois, non ?**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ! J'ai pas vraiment « clos » le couple Haley-Nate parce que cela aurait été trop rapide…. **

**Merci à vous de m'avoir suivi, complimenté… merci à celles qui m'ont suivi du début à la fin ! Vraiment merci ! Vous pouvez pas savoir à quel point ça fait plaisir ! Je ferais un nouveau chapitre de réponses aux reviews anonymes, comme d'habitude !**

**.**

**J'aurais aimé commencer à publier ma nouvelle fic aujourd'hui, mais depuis quelques temps, j'ai pris une beta pour l'ortho, les avis… et elle a quelques soucis internet so… j'espère la semaine prochaine ! Pour vous faire patienter et peut être pour vous mettre « l'eau à la bouche », voici le synopsis :**

_**Until we bleed : et si Voldemort n'avait jamais entendu la prophétie ? Et s'il avait pris le pouvoir sur le monde sorcier et moldu ? L'Ordre du Phoenix s'active toujours pour le faire tomber malgré des années de domination, ils sont aidés de la nouvelle génération : Harry et Hermione au Square, les Weasley et Neville à Poudlard. Et puis un jour, Hermione rencontre Drago Malefoy, fils d'un célèbre Mangemort… **_

_**Draymione of course xD**_

**A très vite, je l'espère !**


	18. Remerciements

Comme prévu, un chapitre spécial Réponses aux Reviews Anonymes que je réactualiserais pour toutes reviews !

**DICHARITE** : j'espère que tu verras le message,merci mille fois pour touts tes reviews ! sur ton profil, tu as du désactiver quelque chose on peut pas t'envoyer de mp donc ps répondre à tes reviews et questions, c'est très trustant surtout que tu poses ds questions lol va voir dans les paramètres, je te répondrais plus personnellement!

**Clina :** merci ! Mille merci même, déjà pour m'avoir suivi tout au long de la fic et pour cette review qui m'a vraiment émue et vraiment fait plaisir ! Je suis touchée de voir que tu t'es attaché aux personnages comme j'ai pu le faire ! Et soulagée pour mon épilogue que j'aime mais j'avais peur que tout le monde ne me suive pas, et moi aussi j'adore quand ça finit bien, j'aime aussi quand ça finit mal mais cela dépend des fics et comment c'est amené. J'espère que tu aimeras tout autant la suivante ! Bises & encore merci !

**Cam :** merci beaucoup ! contente que tu ais aimé, merci de m'avoir suivi et commenté !

**Juliette :** j'ai bien lu ton message, j'espère que tu liras le mien également ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis très touchée et contente que tu ais aimé ! Pour le nombre de reviews, je dirais qu'il y a une part de fainéant, une part de je ne suis peut être pas très connu, et puis les styles… ^^ enfin en tout cas, vraiment merci ! A bientôt peut être ! Bises,

Edit du 26 sept 2014

**Tite pomme :** merci beaucoup !


End file.
